Same, but Different
by eida-san
Summary: Mereka tahu nasib mereka sama, walau sebenarnya jauh berbeda. Persamaan itu membuat mereka saling mengenal, perbedaan itu membuat mereka saling memahami. Tetapi, acap kali perbedaan tanpa rasa percaya dapat menghancurkan apa yang di kemudian hari akan disesali./ "Tidak ada kata mantan sahabat, tetapi kalau mantan pacar ada."/Changing genre.Friendship& H/C till ch5.Chapter 9 update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berusia 5 tahun yang berambut indigo terisak-isak di bawah pohon sebuah taman. Matanya yang berwarna seperti mutiara itu sembab. Sweaternya yang berwarna biru muda sudah sebagian basah di bagian depannya karena terkena air mata.

DUKK!

Di tengah kesedihan yang menyelimutinya, mendadak datang sebuah rasa sakit yang baru. Sebuah bola telah sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Kemudian bola itu memantul dan terjatuh di dekatnya. Dia mengaduh sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Tangisannya semakin kuat.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mendekatinya. "Maaf." katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Anak perempuan di depannya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, membuat bocah itu merasa aneh sekaligus lega; baru kali ini ada yang mau menatapnya selama itu selain keluarganya.

Anak perempuan itu kembali terisak lagi, lebih keras.

"Hei, hei..." kata anak laki-laki itu kebingungan.

Tangisan anak perempuan tadi malah mengencang.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf!" seru anak laki-laki itu.

Anak perempuan itu berhenti menangis, lalu cemberut. "Masa minta maaf nggak ada sama sekali rasa bersalahnya kayak gitu?"

"Aku merasa bersalah, kok." Kata anak laki-laki itu tidak terima. Mata berwarna _jade_nya masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Bohong! Kamu mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi!" jerit anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menghentakkan kakinya, kesal. "Memangnya aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?!" balasnya menjerit, frustasi.

"Merasa bersalah atau apa gitu. Jangan pake tampang datar." ujar anak perempuan itu sambil merengut, kemudian ia terisak lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Setelah beberapa menit dia berpikir dan tak ada hasil, ia mendengus sambil bergumam, "Dasar cengeng."

Anak perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tajam seolah menantang. "Apa kamu bilang?"

"Cengeng!" ujar anak laki-laki itu balas menatapnya, tak kalah tajam.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang cengeng?" bentak yang perempuan.

"Cengeng! Cengeng! Cengeng!" ujar yang laki-laki sambil menatapnya malas.

"Diam!" jerit yang perempuan sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Tetapi anak laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkannya.

"Kalo sampai 17 kali kamu tidak berhenti..." ancam yang perempuan.

Anak laki-laki itu belum juga menggubrisnya. Dia memutar badannya sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya, membuat anak perempuan itu semakin kesal. Mulutnya masih juga melontarkan kata-kata yang sama.

Lima belas kali...

Enam belas kali...

Tujuh belas kali...

Kesabaran anak perempuan itu habis. Ia memukul anak laki-laki itu sambil menutup matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Dan BRUUK!

Anak laki-laki itu terjatuh. Dia pingsan.

**Same, but Different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Anak perempuan itu panik. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memukul orang dan efeknya hebat sekali. Anak yang berada di depannya kini tidak sadarkan diri. Dan langsung saja, rasa menyesal memenuhi hatinya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ia tak boleh memukul orang.

Anak itu menjerit kecil. Ia segera memegang pergelangan tangan anak yang satu lagi. Sepupunya pernah mengatakannya tentang pembuluh nadi yang salah satu letaknya yang bisa dirasakan adalah di pergelangan tangan, walau ia kurang mengerti soal itu mengingat usianya yang masih dini. Katanya, kalau masih terasa denyutan, itu berarti orangnya masih hidup.

Masih berdenyut. Syukurlah.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Hanya ada orang berlalu lalang agak jauh dari sana.

Anak itu pun teringat bahwa ia pernah digendong saat ia pingsan. Ia mencoba mengangkat anak laki-laki itu tetapi berat sekali. Ia mencoba berbagai cara, tetapi semuanya sulit.

Ia pun berusaha memapah anak itu. Cara ini lebih ringan, walau kaki anak yang satu lagi jadi terseret-seret. Masa bodoh dengan sepatu anak laki-laki itu yang kotor, yang penting anak itu pulang.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tepi jalan. Bahu anak perempuan itu sudah mulai pegal. Dia baru saja akan berjalan saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Dimana rumah anak ini? Dia tidak tahu alamatnya. Bahkan namanya saja tidak tahu. Jadi, setelah cukup lelah berpikir, ia berjalan menuju bangku di tepi jalan yang jaraknya 200 meter dari situ.

Di tengah jalan, dia mulai menyesali dirinya yang menjadi begitu emosional hari ini. Biasanya pribadinya tenang. Terlalu tenang malah. Dan sabar.

Tetapi hari ini dia meledak. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Seolah semua hal yang dia tahan tumpah. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan tadi dia sudah bersikap sangat kasar dan arogan kepada anak yang sedang dipapahnya. Dan membuatnya pingsan. Ini keterlaluan.

"Loh? Gaara?"

Anak perempuan itu terkejut, lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. Di depannya, ada seorang gadis yang mungkin 5 tahun lebih tua darinya yang berambut pirang dan dikucir empat. Perempuan itu terus menatap anak yang dipanggilnya Gaara lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

Gadis itu menatapnya cukup lama, membuatnya gugup.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu, masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hyu, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab anak perempuan itu tergugup.

"Sabaku Temari. Yoroshiku, Hinata-chan." Ujar Temari sambil mengulurkan tangannya, lupa bahwa tangan Hinata bahkan tak bisa membalas salamnya karena masih memapah Gaara.

"Yo, yoroshiku, Sabaku-san." kata Hinata gugup. "Gomen, tanganku..."

"Ah, iya, "kata Temari sambil menurunkan tangannya dan melirik ke arah Gaara. "Kamu kan sedang memapah Gaara."

Hinata mengangguk, sedikit lega karena gadis itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Omong-omong, Hinata-chan," kata Temari kembali menatap anak kecil itu. "Kenapa Gaara bisa pingsan?"

Hinata terdiam. Itu salah satu pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin ia jawab sekarang. Dia menunduk. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan? Apa perlu dia berkata bahwa Gaara adalah korban dari kemarahan dan kesedihan dia? Apa perlu dia mengatakan kalau dia yang memukulnya? Tidak mungkin kan dia bekata begitu? Bisa-bisa ia dianggap anak yang kasar. Dan apa kata Tou-san nanti?

Anak kecil itu merasa ketakutan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis lagi, tetapi ia tidak boleh menangis. Bisa-bisa gadis yang di depannya kebingungan.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia mati kutu.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai satu chapter. Pendek banget ya? Mendadak capek ngetiknya hahaha. Kalau ngga keberatan, tolong review, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jadi, rumahmu jauh nggak, Hinata-chan?" Temari bertanya. Di punggungnya, seorang anak berambut merah sedang digendong. Anak itu masih pingsan.

"Tidak, sih." kata anak kecil di sampingnya sambil menunduk malu. "Ano... te, terima kasih, Temari-san."

Temari menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Terima kasih untuk?"

"Memanggilku Hinata-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya masih menunduk.

Temari mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi, kebingungan. "Emangnya biasa dipanggil apa, Hina-chan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, berpikir. "Ayah hanya memanggilku Hinata. Neji-nii memanggilku Hinata-sama. Yang lain memanggilku Hyuuga."

Temari tertawa. Keluarga yang aneh, pikirnya. "Sama-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Temari-neechan kok."

Bola mata Hinata bersinar-sinar, tampak bersemangat. "Temari-neechan?"

Temari mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dia suka kakak ini. Ramah, perhatian, baik hati, pokoknya kakak yang ideal!

Dalam hati ia bersyukur tadi pikiran Temari teralihkan saat ia bertanya mengapa Gaara pingsan. Tampaknya Temari salah mengartikan mukanya yang memucat itu bukan sebagai tanda bahwa ia ketakutan, tetapi kelelahan. Mungkin Temari menyangka bahwa Hinata sudah lama memapah Gaara dan tenaganya sudah habis. Apalagi pada dasarnya wajah Hinata memang agak pucat.

Jadi, Temari segera menggendong Gaara di punggungnya. Mungkin karena badan Temari besar(setidaknya lebih besar dari Hinata), ia terlihat amat mudah menggendongnya.

Sementara Hinata sibuk berpikir, Temari memperhatikan Hinata dari sudut matanya. Ia cukup heran bahwa tipe seperti itulah yang ternyata cocok berteman dengan adiknya. Tipe pemalu yang manis. Juga setia kawan, mengingat dia mau-maunya memapah Gaara yang jelas lebih berat darinya. Dan kuat, tambah Temari saat memikirkan anak itu tidak menyerah membawa adiknya. Bisa saja kan Hinata meninggalkannya kalau mau.

Matanya melihat wajah Hinata. Rambut indigo yang dipotong pendek dan sangat rapi, yang tampak cocok dengan sweater biru mudanya. Matanya yang berwarna mutiara itu tampak sembab, seolah baru saja menangis lama.

Alisnya menyerengit. Apakah Gaara yang membuat anak itu menangis? Kalau iya, keterlaluan sekali.

Dan Temari sudah memutuskan bahwa ia harus menanyakannya ke Gaara. Dan mungkin ia harus sedikit banyak mengajari adiknya tentang cara memperlakukan seorang gadis

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun melihat keadaan ruang makannya yang juga masih hening. Dia celingak-celinguk.

Makanan sudah tersaji rapi di atas mejanya. Ada sushi dengan berbagai isi, cream soup, nasi, tempura, pudding, salad dan gelas berisi jus. Makanan yang begitu random. Salahkan selera para penghuni rumah yang berbeda-beda.

Dia melihat jam. Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Seharusnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Anak itu pun berinisiatif untuk menggabungkan meja yang ada di depannya dengan meja yang satunya lagi. Ia memindahkan semua makanan yang ada di atasnya ke rak dapur lalu mendorongnya ke samping meja yang satu lagi. Setelah itu, ia mulai menata kembali makanan ke atas meja.

Karena mendengar bunyi berderit akibat meja yang didorong tadi, seorang pelayan pun berinisiatif untuk datang. Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Kankurou-sama?" Tanyanya sambil mendekati anak itu.

"Jangan panggil aku pakai sama! Cuma Tou-san yang harus anda panggil memakai embel-embel itu." Kata anak itu cemberut, lalu dia berpaling menatap pelayan itu. "Nanti aku makan bareng kalian, ya? Pokoknya semua pelayan harus ikut!"

"Tapi nanti ayah anda..."

"Biarkan saja. Tou-san pulang telat kayaknya." Kata Kankurou. "Temari sama Gaara juga belum muncul."

"Kanku..."

"Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian!" Keluh Kankurou sambil merengut. "Kakak dan adik macam apa itu?"

"Mereka di kamar Gaara-sam..maksudku di kamar Gaara-san." Kata Yura menginformasikan. "Gaara-san pingsan."

"APAAA?!" Teriak Kankurou kaget dengan volume yang cukup memekakkan telinga, lalu ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Gaara. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana pun menyebalkan adik satu-satunya itu, ia tetap menyayanginya. Kini ada apa dengan adiknya?

Dibantingnya pintu sambil berteriak, "GAA...!"

"Berisik." potong Temari sambil menekan kepala Kankurou dengan tangannya.

Kankurou mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tertutup rambut merah kecoklatan miliknya saat Temari sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kankurou.

"Gaara tidak apa-apa." kata Temari.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Kankurou menatap kakaknya.

"Oiya, kamu belum menceritakannya," kata Temari segera berpaling menatap Hinata yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Gaara. "Omong-omong, ini Kankurou. Adikku."

"Sabaku Kankurou. Yoroshiku."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Yosroshiku." Kata Hinata gugup, lalu ia menambahkan, "A, ano, gomenasai..."

Hinata pun membungkuk 90 derajat, membuat kedua anak di depannya bingung.

"Hah?" Kata Temari dan Kankurou bersamaan, tidak mengerti

"Ano.."

Hinata pun menjelaskan semuanya. Sekali-kali ia tergagap karena malu dan takut. Kedua pendengarnya pun memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Kankurou tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling saat Hinata selesai menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. "Gaara kalah sama cewek? Dalam satu pukulan?"

Sebaliknya, Temari tampak tidak percaya sekaligus khawatir. Ia saja rasanya tidak akan sanggup membuat Gaara pingsan dalam satu pukulan. "Tenagamu kuat sekali, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat.

Kankurou berhenti tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Kamu berbakat jadi petinju." Dan kata-kata ini sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia pernah melihat acara tinju di TV dan ia langsung menjerit dan menangis ketakutan saat melihat ada yang terluka dan patah tulang.

"Abaikan saja dia, Hinata." kata Temari sambil menatap sinis Kankurou. "Kamu memukul apanya?"

"A, aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas...Seingatku dia membalik badannya saat itu. Mung, mungkin bagian belakang lehernya?" jawab Hinata gugup.

Temari dan Kankurou terdiam. Pantas saja, pikir mereka. Rasanya mustahil kalau pukulan biasa dari anak sekecil itu bisa mengalahkan Gaara yang kuat. Kankurou saja yang dulu sewaktu Gaara masih 3 tahun berkelahi dengannya kalah telak.

"A,apa Gaara-kun akan terbangun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Temari menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Dia akan bangun kok. Tetapi nggak tahu kapan, Hina-chan."

Hinata terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah sekali.

"Aku tahu cara membangunkan Gaara dengan cepat." kata Kankurou tiba-tiba. Wajahnya mendadak cerah.

Temari yang sudah berpengalaman dengan cara-cara Kankurou yang tidak bisa diduga itu mendadak curiga. "Yakin, aman?" tanyanya tajam.

Kankurou berdiri ke tepi kasur Gaara sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. "InsyaAllah. Aku pernah melihatnya berhasil di TV."

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Temari. Dia melihat dahi Gaara mulai berkerut dan matanya mulai terbuka. Ia segera bangkit untuk menahan Kankurou tetapi terlambat.

PLAAK!

Terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari Gaara. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan ia langsung terduduk. Tangan Gaara langsung memegang pipinya yang sakit itu.

Tangan Kankurou yang tadi menampar pipi Gaara masih mengepal. Ia cengengesan. Tampaknya ia puas dengan hasilnya.

Gaara terus memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar Kankurou sambil meringis. Temari yang khawatir pun langsung mendekatinya dan memeriksa pipinya yang ditutup tangan Gaara. Sangat merah.

Dua buah tatapan tajam segera mengarah ke Kankurou. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan memudar dan ia mulai keringatan.

"KANKUROU!"

Dan dua jitakan segera pun didapat Kankurou sebagai hasilnya.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Keadaan seperti itu tidak pernah ada di rumahnya. Keluarganya selalu bersikap tenang dalam segala kondisi, bahkan saat marah pun mereka tetap tenang. Hanya saja suasana dan nada bicaralah yang akan menunjukkan kemarahan mereka.

Mungkin karena ia tidak punya adik atau kakak yang sebaya, ia tak pernah terlibat dengan perseteruan adik-kakak seperti itu. Adiknya yang masih berumur 2 tahun itu tak mungkin ia ajak berantem seperti itu.

Mendadak ia tertawa kecil, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ah, maaf, abaikan saja." kata Hinata masih tertawa, lalu ia berhenti dan membungkuk ke arah Gaara. "Gomen, Gaara-kun, sudah memukulmu dan bersikap kasar padamu." Kata Hinata penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi kalau minta maaf aku harus begini?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ah, Tou-san mengajariku seperti ini." Kata Hinata sambil meneggakkan badannya lagi.

"Yah, kumaafkan deh, emm..." Kata Gaara. Dia mau menyebut nama gadis di depannya tetapi ia tak tahu namanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuuga." Ujar Gaara berpikir. "Kamu memanggilku Gaara. Jadi kupanggil Hinata boleh?"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Jarang ada anak sebayanya yang memanggilnya Hinata. Dia senang sekali. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.

Gaara yang melihat itu balas tersenyum lembut.

Temari ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu. Dia melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang memegang perutnya. Langsung saja, tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun dia menarik kaos Gaara ke atas dan memperlihatkan perut kecil milik anak itu.

Sebuah memar berwarna biru terlukis di bagian kiri perutnya.

Mata Temari dan Kankurou membulat. Gaara segera menarik kaosnya untuk menutupinya lagi.

"Cih!" ujar Kankurou sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Gaara cepat.

"Itu bukan tidak apa-apa!" Kata Temari keras.

Mendadak pintu terbuka lagi. Kankurou masuk sambil membawa baskom berisi air es dan lap. Kemudian dia menarik baju Gaara kembali dan mengompresnya dengan air es itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Gaara.

"Diam." Potong Kankurou cepat.

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya tahu perut Gaara membiru. Mungkin itu semacam penyakit, pikirnya. Tetapi ia merasa pernah melihat kulit yang membiru seperti itu.

Mendadak semuanya hening. Tak ada yang berkata-kata sampai terdengar ketukan di pintu. Kankurou segera menyingkirkan kompresnya dan menutup baju Gaara. Disembunyikannya baskom itu di bawah tempat tidur Gaara.

"Masuk!" Seru Kankurou.

Pintu pun terbuka. Tampak beberapa pelayan masuk dengan nampan berisi makanan di atasnya. Kemudian mereka meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat sana.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." Ujar Temari.

"Maaf merepotkan." Kata Kankurou sambil nyengir.

"Arigatou." Kata Gaara.

"Ano, makasih." Tambah Hinata tidak mengerti.

Dan setelah pintu tertutup, Kankurou berseru. "Ayo makan!"

Mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja kecil itu. Gaara pun ikut. Ia tak mau dipaksa makan di atas kasur. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Awalnya Hinata menolak, tetapi paksaan dari 3 orang itu membuatnya luluh.

Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat masakan barat seperti cream soup langsung menyicipinya. Dan ia menyukainya. Di rumahnya, semua menu selalu masakan Jepang.

Mereka makan dengan ribut. Dan ini hal baru bagi Hinata. Di rumahnya, semuanya selalu beretika dalam makan dan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara. Jadi, saat Kankurou dan Temari melakukan jan-ken-pon untuk memperebutkansushi terakhir, ia menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Hinata." Kata Gaara dengan suara yang pelan secara mendadak.

Hinata langsung berpaling menatap Gaara.

Gaara menunduk, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Gomen."

Wajah Gaara yang malu-malu dan pipinya yang memerah membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Padahal tanpa berkata begitu pun Hinata sudah memafkannya. Apalagi melihat dia begitu memikirkan ucapan Hinata. Tak mungkin Hinata tidak memaafkannya, kan?

Merasa aneh diperhatikan, Gaara kembali menatap meja dan mengambil sushi terakhir di sana serta melahapnya. Sementara itu Kankurou berteriak, "YES!"

Terdengar suara Hinata menguap. Kankurou menatapnya, lalu melirik jam. "Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam rupanya." Kata Kankurou.

Seketika Hinata memucat. "APAA?!" Serunya kaget. Dia mendadak panik. "Tou-san bisa marah. Neji-nii juga tampaknya sudah mencariku. Bagaimana ini?"

Temari dan Kankurou langsung memukul jidat mereka sambil berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka lupa poin sepenting itu. Peran mereka sebagai kakak cukup memberi mereka pelajaran bahwa anak kecil tidak boleh pulang malam karena akan mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

"Kankuro, panggil Yura-kun. Minta dia siapkan mobil." Perintah Temari segera.

"Roger." Kata Kankurou dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Rumahmu dimana, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Temari.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak tahu, Temari-neechan. Tapi aku hafal jalannya, kok."

"Baiklah, kamu nanti tunjukkan jalannya, ya? Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Temari lalu bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Gaara mau menemani ke depan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Temari segera menggandengnya. Mereka pun berjalan ke halaman. Di sana, sebuah mobil telah tersedia lengkap bersama supirnya.

"Hinata, masuklah duluan." kata Temari.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu berpaling menatap Gaara. "Terima kasih, Gaara-kun." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum.

Lalu, Hinata menatap Kankurou yang mendadak muncul di samping Gaara. "Makasih, Kankurou-niichan." Katanya sambil tersenyum juga.

Kankurou mengacak-acak rambut Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama, imouto-chan."

Kemudian, Hinata pun berlari ke dalam mobil. Temari mengikutinya setelah ia mendekati Gaara sebentar sambil tertawa mengejek dan berkata, "Pingsan gara-gara dipukul sama anak perempuan sekali, eh?"

Muka Gaara memerah. Ia berseru, "Nee-chan!"

Dan Temari segera melesat menuju mobil. Mereka melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Omong-omong, Nii-chan. Bolaku mana?" tanya Gaara menatap Kankurou.

"Bola apa?" tanya Kankurou bingung.

"Bola yang dikasih Kaa-san. Yang suka kumainin." kata Gaara menjelaskan. "Tadi kan kubawa ke taman."

"Coba tanya Temari-nee, ya. Dia sama Hinata-chan yang membawamu pulang." Jawab Kankurou. "Oh iya, aku mau ambil jatah sushi terakhirku dulu. Aku duluan masuk ya!"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kankurou pun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Gaara menghela nafas dan mengikutinya. Tampaknya akan ada permintaan maaf sesi kedua hari ini.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai chapter 2! Mendadak semangat nulis lagi dan alhamdulillah jadi jugaaaa. Banyak yang nggak pentingnya, ya, di chapter ini? Abis rasanya pengen ngebuat Hinata akrab sama Temari dan Kankurou juga. Maaf ya kalo bikin bosen. Chapter depan kemungkinan besar kubuat lebih serius ke masalahnya.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Yuko no Saki, Gaanata-chan, Nivellia Neil, and all readers!

Balasan Review

Yuko no Saki : Samaa. Nggak kayak Gaara banget ya? Aku pas bayangin ini rasanya aneh sendiri. Aku tahuu. Kakak yang buat cerita yang ada pairing Gaara sama Hinata juga kan?

Gaanata-chan : Nanti kayaknya bakal diceritain, kok. Tunggu aja yaa . Iya, rencananya mau sampai mereka dewasaa. Do'ain aja sukses yaa.

Nivellia Neil : iyaa. Ini semacam prolognya kurang lebih. Aku malah kepikiran kankurou yang ketawanya ga abis-abis. Temarinya lebih ke nggak percaya. Soalnya dia aja belum pernah berhasil buat Gaara pingsan. Sudah ku update lagii. Kecepetan ya? Mendadak semangat lagiii. Keep reading ya!

Daan, kalo nggak keberatan tolong di review, ya? Makasiiih


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiashi berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa arah di ruang tamu dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata belum pulang juga sampai semalam ini. Dia sudah menyuruh para pelayan dan bodyguard keluarga Hyuuga untuk mencarinya. Neji pun sedang menunggu di teras rumah.

Apa dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan sehingga Hinata kabur dari rumah? Atau Neji yang melakukannya? Ia tak mau berprasangka buruk pada Neji, tetapi tak mungkin ada pelayan yang membuat Hinata marah, kecuali kalau mereka sudah mau keluar dari rumah ini dengan cara yang tidak terhormat.

Kalau disuruh jujur, Hiashi merasa ia bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya pagi ini. Sangat dingin sebenarnya karena biasanya saja ia sudah dingin. Tetapi masa' Hinata kabur karena itu?

Ia berusaha mencoret salah satu pikiran terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi; Hinata diculik. Itu rasanya tidak mungkin

Pintu terbuka. Tampak Neji berkata, "Hinata-sama pulang!"

Hiashi segera berlari keluar rumah menuju teras yang langsung diikuti oleh Neji. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat seorang anak perempuan berumur kurang kebih 10 tahun sedang menggendong anak perempuan yang sudah ditunggunya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu terus berjalan sampai di depan Hiashi, lalu sedikit membungkuk. "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, Hyuuga-sama." Katanya. lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan tegas sekaligus menyesal. "Nama saya Sabaku Temari. Saya minta maaf karena baru mengantarkan pulang Hinata-chan. Tadi dia tidak kemana-mana, kok. Dia hanya mampir di rumah saya dan ikut makan malam di sana. Jadi tolong jangan marahi dia, Hyuuga-sama."

Dahi Hiashi mengerut. Apa yang dikatakan anak berambut pirang ini tadi? Dan sejak kapan anaknya dipanggil Hinata-chan? Kenapa ia bisa kenal dengan anak pirang ini? Kenapa Hinata tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu kalau ia mau makan di rumah gadis pirang itu? Dan kenapa anak di depannya seenaknya menuduh ia akan memarahi Hinata?

Tetapi di balik semua pertanyaannya itu ia merasa cukup lega; setidaknya bukan ia yang membuat Hinata marah. Dan bukan Neji. Dia mungkin harus meminta maaf kepada Neji karena telah berprasangka buruk padanya.

Hiashi memberi kode kepada Neji untuk membawa Hinata pergi, yang langsung dituruti olehnya.

Lalu Hiashi balas menatap Temari. "Lalu, apa urusan keluarga Sabaku dengan putriku?"

"Dia teman adikku." Kata Temari, lalu dia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ah, bukan. Dia teman kami."

Hiashi terkejut mendengar pernyataan anak itu. Sejak kapan putrinya berteman dengan keluarga Sabaku? Dan sejak kapan putrinya suka berteman dengan anak yang usianya jauh di atasnya?

Tetapi bukan keluarga Hyuuga namanya kalau tak bisa bersikap tenang. Keterkejutan kecil seperti itu dengan mudah dapat Hiashi sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan." Kata Hiashi datar. "Lain kali jangan diulang."

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-sama." Kata Temari.

"Cepat pulang sekarang, jangan sampai membuat ayahmu khawatir." Kata Hiashi. "Salam untuk Kazekage-sama. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hiashi segera berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tetapi, kemudian ia berhenti saat mendengar Temari memanggilnya lagi.

Dia kembali berbalik. Ada urusan apalagi bocah ini padanya?

"Terima kasih anak anda telah menolong Gaara." Katanya sambil membungkuk, lalu ia menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia berbalik lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan. "Jaa, Hiashi-jiisan!"

Hiashi terkejut. Sejak kapan anak itu tahu namanya? Dan bagaimana dia memanggilnya? Hiashi-jiisan? Hiashi bahkan baru kenal anak itu malam ini, tetapi anak itu memperlakukannya seolah mereka sudah akrab.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Jaa? Memang kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Dan siapa Gaara? Hinata menolongnya? Menolongnya dari apa?

Hiashi masih melongo saat mobil yang membawa Temari telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dia berjalan memasuki rumah dan memberitahu pelayan bahwa Hinata sudah pulang kemudian menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dia melirik foto di atas meja. Coba saja istrinya masih ada, kemungkinan besar istrinya itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hinata berubah.

Itu kesimpulan yang didapatnya. Dan ia baru sadar itu sekarang. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa anak kecil bisa berubah secepat itu.

Mendadak ia teringat anak bungsunya yang ia titipkan ke nenek dan kakek anak itu. Apakah anak itu sudah berubah juga? Tampaknya ia harus membatalkan rapat besok untuk mengunjunginya. Pegawainya tak akan ada yang protes nampaknya akan ketidakkonsistenan dirinya. Soalnya mereka juga mengeluh mengapa hari Minggu pun mereka harus bekerja.

Setelah selesai mengepak baju, Hiashi langsung mengirim pesan kepada sekertarisnya bahwa rapat besok akan dibatalkan. Ia tadinya berniat menyuruh Neji dan Hinata mengepak baju mereka, tetapi kedua anak itu tampaknya sudah tidur.

Setelah itu, ia pun segera berbaring di kasurnya. Dan butuh waktu lama, hingga ia tertidur.

Tetapi bagaimana pun, tidur Hiashi tak bisa nyenyak. Ia terbangun berkali-kali dan masih mengantuk saat terbangun paginya. Tetapi ia memaksakan diri bangun.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tetapi di tengah jalan, seorang pelayan mencegatnya.

"Ada tamu untuk anda di ruang tamu, Hiashi-sama." ujarnya.

Alis Hiashi sedikit menyerengit, tetapi langsung kembali normal.

"Baiklah." kata Hiashi. "Terima kasih telah memberi tahu saya."

Hiashi pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mendatanginya sepagi ini.

Dan alisnya kembali menyerengit saat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sedang duduk di sana. Anak itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Hiashi begitu melihatnya.

"Hyuuga-sama, maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi." kata anak itu. "Apakah anda melihat bolaku?"

Dan kini Hiashi benar-benar merasa bahwa ia ingin menjambak rambutnya dan menjerit frustasi saat itu juga.

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Garfield belongs to its owner**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar selama ia berjalan dari rumah. Sementara Gaara yang di sampingnya hanya menatap ke arah depan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tetapi bukan diam yang menyesakkan, melainkan diam yang nyaman.

Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman yang kemarin. Udara akhir bulan Februari memang sudah cukup hangat, tetapi Hinata masih merasa nyaman memakai sweaternya yang kini berwarna ungu muda. Gaara yang tampak sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi udaranya, hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa senyum sendiri, Hinata?" tanya Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Aku senang saja Gaara-kun datang dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan." kata Hinata masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Gaara tidak tahu mau manjawab apa. Baru kali ini ada anak sebayanya yang senang karena diajak dirinya. Jadi, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, tiap hari aku mau main ke rumahmu."

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Gaara mengangguk pasti. "Tetapi setelah aku belajar dulu ya, Hinata. Tiap hari ada guru yang mengajariku selama 2 jam."

"Aku nggak pernah belajar sama guru." Kata Hinata. "Selalu Neji-nii yang mengajariku."

"Neji-nii itu siapa?"

"Dia sepupuku. Dia kuat sekali dan baik." Kata Hinata bersemangat. "Dia juga pintar. Rambutnya juga indah. Aku selalu iri dengan rambutnya. Aku ingin punya rambut panjang yang berkilau seperti itu."

Gaara mencoba membayangkannya. "Semacam Temari-neechan?" tanyanya. Di rumahnya yang memenuhi kriteria begitu hanya Temari.

"He-eh. Cuma rambut Neji-nii jauh lebih panjang dari Temari-neechan." Kata Hinata masih bersemangat.

Gaara mencoba membayangkan rambut Temari versi cowok yang lebih panjang. Dan dia berpikir mungkin kalau dia punya kakak laki-laki seperti itu, dia akan sesemangat Hinata saat menceritakannya.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya." kata Gaara.

"Kapan-kapan, deh." Kata Hinata. "Gaara-kun, boleh nggak aku ikut belajar sama Gaara-kun? Neji-nii biasanya sekolah pagi-pagi."

"Boleh saja." Kata Gaara bersemangat, lalu ia sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai. "Nah, itu tamannya."

Mereka berdua segera berlari-lari ke arah pohon tempat Hinata menangis kemarin. Tetapi semburat kekecewaan muncul saat mereka sampai disana; Bola itu tidak ada.

Mereka pun mulai mencarinya keliling taman. Semua tempat mereka telusuri, sampai ke bawah bangku, ke dalam semak-semak, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Hasilnya nihil.

Saat Gaara sedang mencari di salah satu semak-semak, Hinata melihat bola milik Gaara sedang dimainkan beberapa anak di lapangan di samping taman.

Hinata segera berlari ke sana. Setelah ia sudah dekat, ia memperlambat langkahnya. Mendadak rasa takut menjalari hatinya. Badannya sedikit gemetar.

Ia takut untuk mendekati anak-anak itu.

Dia baru saja akan berbalik, saat ia teringat bahwa Gaara saja mau menerimanya. Lantas mengapa ia harus takut dengan anak-anak itu?

Jadi, ia mulai mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola itu dan berkata, "Ano...ma, maaf mengganggu..."

Anak-anak itu menghentikan permainannya. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata. Mereka menatapnya bertanya-tanya. Ada juga yang menatapnya kesal karena permainan mereka jadi terganggu.

Mendadak rasa gugup kembali menyerangnya. Dia tak terbiasa dilihat oleh anak-anak sebanyak itu dengan tatapan yang tak sedap dipandang.

Ingat kamu mau ngapain Hinata, ujarnya dalam hati. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

"Ano... Bolanya..." katanya gugup.

"Bolanya kenapa?" tanya seorang anak cepat dengan nada tajam.

"I, itu.. Itu punya Ga, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata ketakutan.

"Ini bola kami." kata anak yang lain. "Kami yang menemukannya."

"I, itu punya Gaara-kun. Ke, kemarin bolanya tertinggal." kata Hinata makin takut.

"Siapa suruh ditinggal." kata anak yang pertama.

"Ta, tapi..." Hinata berusaha membantah.

Mendadak anak-anak yang lain cekikian. "Dia gagap!"

"A, aku tidak..." kata Hinata.

"GAGAP! GAGAP! GAGAP!"

Hinata berusaha menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, coba lihat matanya!"

"Iih, putih!"

"Kayak Hantu.."

"Menjijikkan deh."

"Eh, itu kan anak yang kemarin."

"Yang ngeliatin kita dari jauh, ya?"

"Ih.."

"Kemarin diusir malah balik lagi..."

"Nggak jera-jera, ya..."

"Mungkin kayak monster kemarin, harus dilemparin batu..."

"Ih, monster yang serem itu, ya?"

"Sama saja mereka..."

"Ayo basmi!"

Dan batu-batu pun segera berterbangan menuju Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya ketakutan. Ia berusaha menunduk menghindari batu-batu itu.

Sebuah batu mengenainya lengan atasnya. Entah kenapa nyerinya bertahan lama. Hinata segera menarik lengan bajunya dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada lengannya. Perlahan-lahan bagian itu menjadi membiru. Hinata berdigik melihatnya.

Ini sama seperti yang ada di tubuh Gaara.

Ini sama seperti yang ada di tubuhnya dulu saat ia berumur 3 tahun.

Mendadak ia ingat apa namanya itu. Itu namanya memar, kata Neji-nii. Dulu Kaa-sannya selalu berusaha mengobatinya jika ia mendapat memar seperti itu dan menenangkannya saat ia menangis.

Ia ingat dulu ia pernah mengalami ini juga. Tetapi Neji-nii dan Kaa-sannya datang menolongnya. Tou-san juga mengusir dan menghentikan aksi brutal anak-anak itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana khawatirnya Neji-nii, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san saat itu. Pandangan mereka benar-benar sedih. Mereka langsung memeluk Hinata saat itu.

"Ih, lihat tangannya biru!"

"Rasakan! Hantu!"

"Dia lemah sekali ya..."

"Hantu lemah..."

Hinata benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia memohon, berdo'a kepada Tuhan, agar semua ini berhenti. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

...

Perasaan Hiashi dan Neji entah mengapa menjadi tidak enak. Mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orangtua Hiashi tempat Hanabi, adik Hinata, dititipkan. Bukannya Hiashi tidak mau merawatnya, tetapi ia takut anaknya menjadi tidak bermoral dan kesepian jika hanya dirawat oleh pelayan.

Sebenarnya, Hiashi juga mau ikut membawa Hinta dalam perjalanan itu . Tetapi melihat Hinata begitu girang melihat Gaara datang, ia hanya berkata bahwa dirinya dan Neji akan main ke rumah nenek-kakek Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata ngambek ingin ikut. Tetapi Hiashi bilang kasihan kalau Gaara ditinggal sendirian. Lagian Hiashi akan balik sore ini juga.

Akhirnya Hinata pun setuju dan menitipkan salam untuk nenek dan kakeknya.

Neji pun tampak bingung saat Hiashi mengajaknya. Tetapi yang namanya Neji tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Apalagi saat Hiashi sedang berinisiatif baik untuk menjenguk putri bungsunya.

Saat Neji bertanya kenapa Hinata tidak diajak, Hiashi hanya menjawab Hinata pergi bersama temannya. Dan ini cukup membuat Neji terkejut. Siapa gerangan teman Hinata?

"Neji." kata Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Hiashi-sama?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi lalu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Semoga saja, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kuharap Hinata baik-baik saja." kata Neji.

Hiashi melirik anak itu. Pikiran mereka sama. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

...

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Batu-batu masih berterbangan di sekitarnya. Dia terus berdo'a agar selamat sambil menutup matanya.

Mendadak tak ada batu yang mengenai badannya lagi. Ia membuka sedikit matanya. Terlihat sebuah bayangan. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang melindunginya.

Ralat, seseorang.

Gaara berdiri di depan Hinata dan menghalanginya dari anak-anak itu. Dia tetap bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mempedulikan lempqran batu yang mengenainya.

"BERHENTI!" seru Gaara dengan nada tegas.

Beberapa anak terdiam, sisanya masih berani melawan.

"BERHENTI!" seru Gaara lagi.

Kini semua anak berhenti.

"Pergi." kata Gaara datar.

Semua anak saling bertatap-tatapan.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" bentak Gaara.

Beberapa anak langsung berlari ketakutan. Teman-temannya segera menyusulnya. Lapangan itu mulai sepi.

"Tinggalkan bola itu!" kata Gaara sekali lagi.

Langsung saja anak yang memegang bola tadi melepasnya dan berlari kabur. Semua anak yang bersisa pun ikut-ikutan berlari.

Dan kini tinggal mereka berdua, Hinata dan Gaara.

Gaara segera berbalik. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Lalu setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya yang seperti mutiara itu. Dan mendadak Hinata menangis.

"Padahal...padahal aku hanya ingin jadi teman mereka." Ucap Hinata diantara isakannya. "Aku nggak ngerti. Aku mau main juga sama mereka."

Gaara yang mendengar ini terkejut. Ia juga tampaknya akan menangis, tetapi ia menahannya. "Aku juga..." Katanya lirih. "Mau main sama mereka. Tetapi mereka nggak mau."

"Aku juga sama..." kata Hinata sambil terus menangis. "Sebenarnya...sebenarnya..."

Dia sesegukan sebentar, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku takut sama mereka."

"Aku ditakuti sama mereka." kata Gaara lirih. Lalu air mata mulai menetes dari matanya dan dia mulai menangis. "Mereka bilang aku monster! Aku nggak punya alis! Aku nggak tahu mengapa! Lalu ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku! Kata Temari-nee gara-gara aku susah tidur! Padahal aku juga mau jadi seperti anak lain!" Raungnya sambil menangis.

"Aku juga..." Kata Hinata sambil terus terisak. "Mataku warnanya seperti ini! Aku nggak mau! Kata mereka aku hantu! HUWEEEEEE!"

"Mereka melempariku dengan batu. Kata Nee-chan dan Nii-chan, aku harus bersikap cuek. Tapi aku nggak sukaa!" isak Gaara.

"Aku juga pernah! Tapi Tou-san, Neji-nii, Kaa-san..." Kata Hinata. "HUWAAA, KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN KENAPA PERGI?!"

"KAA-SAAAAN!" isak Gaara. "Aku ingin ketemu kaa-san!"

Dan kedua anak itu pun terus menangis selama dua jam di situ. Satu dua orang melihat mereka, mengira mereka anak hilang. Tetapi karena kedua anak itu tak juga menjawab pertanyaan mereka, mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

...

"Ah, kemana sih Gaara pergi?" keluh Kankurou. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan awas, mencari keberadaan anak berambut merah itu.

"Sudah jam sepuluh." Keluh Temari sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Dia sih, pergi ke rumah Hinata-chan nggak bilang-bilang." Kata Kankurou.

"Terus kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya! Baru kali ini ada yang manggil aku nii-chan selain Gaara." Kata Kankurou dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Di sekolah pun adik kelasku hanya memanggilku memakai nama."

Temari tertawa. "Makanya jadi anak sulung!"

"Itu juga nggak mau." Kata Kankurou. "Eh, kenapa orang-orang pada berkerumun? Ada permen gratis?"

Dia menunjuk kerumunan orang di lapangan di samping sebuah taman.

Temari menggeleng, tidak tahu. Ia pun menarik tangan Kankurou dan membawanya ke sana. Mereka berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu.

"Anak hilang."

"Sayangnya tidak ada yang kenal mereka."

"Mereka juga menangis terus, sih."

Percakapan-percakapan di sekitarnya membuat Temari mempercepat langkahnya. Kankurou pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di bagian paling depan dan melihat apa yang menarik pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Gaara? Hinata?" ucap Temari saat melihat siapa yang sedang menangis.

"Kalian kenapa?!" seru Kankurou sambil berlari mendekati kedua anak itu. Dia segera memeluk mereka berdua. "Tenanglah, aku dan Temari sudah ada di sini."

Temari menyadari memar dan luka pada tubuh Hinata dan Gaara, lalu ia berbalik.

Temari menatap kerumunan orang itu. "Mereka tanggung jawab kami." Katanya, lalu membungkukkan badan. "Maaf telah membuat keributan dan merepotkan kalian semua. Gomen."

Kemudian dia berbalik. "Kankurou, gendong Gaara. Aku akan menggendong Hinata. Kita pulang. Jangan lupa bawa bolanya."

Kankurou pun segera menuruti perintahnya. Temari juga segera menggendong Hinata. Mereka langsung beranjak meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Beberapa orang masih memperhatikan mereka. Tetapi Kankurou dan Temari pura-pura tidak sadar. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah sampai di rumah secepatnya.

Begitu sampai di rumah, mereka segera membawa masuk Gaara dan Hinata ke dalam kamar Temari. Para pelayan yang menanyakan apa gerangan yang terjadi tidak mereka gubris. Kankurou sesekali berkata "Tidak apa-apa" sambil pura-pura nyengir dan setelah para pelayan itu pergi, mukanya kembali serius.

Setelah mendudukkan kedua anak itu di atas kasur Temari dan meletakkan bola Gaara di samping tempat tidur, Kankurou keluar dari kamar dan mengambil kotak P3K, sebuah baskom, dan air es.

Begitu semua barang-barang lengkap, dengan cekatan Temari dan Kankurou mengobati sebuah luka gores di lengan atas Gaara serta mengompres semua lebam pada tubuh kedua anak itu. Hinata hanya mendapatkan satu dan Gaara mendapatkan dua , ditambah yang kemarin jadi tiga.

Kedua anak itu sangat menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kedua anak yang lebih muda dari mereka. Luka memar itu mungkin akan hilang dalam satu atau dua minggu. Mereka harus memastikan kedua anak itu memakai krim vitamin K agar memarnya lebih cepat hilang.

Kemudian Kankurou pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan coklat panas, sementara Temari berusaha menenangkan kedua anak itu.

Kedua anak itu baru benar-benar tenang saat mereka sudah meminum coklat panas. Temari masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau kalian nggak keberatan," kata Temari lembut. "Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami, ya?"

Dan kedua anak itu pun menurut. Mereka langsung menceritakan segalanya bersambung-sambung. Sesekali mereka akan terisak dan akan langsung ditenangkan oleh Temari dan Kankurou.

Setelah mereka selesai bercerita, Temari pun memeluk keduanya dan berkata, "Kalian harus memaafkan mereka dan tidak boleh membalas perlakuan mereka, ya? Kalian harus bersikap lembut terhadap mereka. Mungkin sekarang mereka belum mengerti kalian. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, jika kalian terus berusaha dan berdo'a, insyaAllah mereka mau kok berteman pada kalian."

Kedua anak itu pun mengangguk, lalu tertidur dalam pelukan Temari.

Kankurou menatap kakaknya dengan kagum. Ia tahu Temari masih anak-anak. Tetapi semenjak ibu mereka meninggal, Temari berusaha keras untuk menggantikan keberadaan ibu mereka. Ia kadang melihat Temari membaca buku tentang mengasuh anak, yang akan langsung disembunyikan Temari saat ia menanyakan apa yang Temari baca.

Mungkin Temari merasa bertanggung jawab karena dialah yang paling tua dan paling lama mengenal ibu mereka dibanding adik-adiknya. Kadang-kadang Temari akan menangis, dan Kankurou cuma bisa memeluknya sambil menghiburnya.

Mereka tahu ayah mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sangat merindukan ibu mereka. Bukan berarti ayah mereka tak peduli pada mereka. Sebaliknya, ayah mereka selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk makan dan jalan-jalan bersama setiap ada waktu. Tetapi waktu itu sangat langka.

Sering saat ia disangka sudah tertidur, ia mendapati ayahnya sedang mencium dahinya sambil berkata, "Maaf, ya." Kadang-kadang, ketiga anak itu suka menunggu ayahnya di ruang tamu, dan saat mereka ketiduran, ayahnyalah yang akan menggendong mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Mereka tidak mau menambah beban ayah mereka. Karena itu, semua masalah mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan. Mereka bertiga saling bercerita dan mencari solusi bersama.

"Ironis, ya?" kata Temari getir sambil mengelus-elus rambut Gaara.

Satu hal lagi yang Kankurou kagumi dari Temari; kosakatanya yang banyak.

"Apa?" tanya Kankurou tidak mengerti.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang banyak sekali yang kejam." Kata Temari sambil terus mengelus rambut Gaara. "Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah acara televisi. Bahkan acara anak sekalipun."

Kankurou tidak menjawab, masih mendengarkan penjelasan Temari.

"Coba lihat kartun zaman sekarang. Berbagai kekejaman dibuat menjadi lelucon. Bahkan anak-anak akan tertawa melihat orang dipukul, terjatuh, ditusuk... Padahal nyatanya semua itu menyakitkan." Kata Temari. "Bahkan acap kali tokoh yang baiknyalah yang kejam. Di situ memang orang tak pernah mati. Terbelah pun akan utuh kembali. Padahal nyatanya..."

"Jadi terasa biasa ya..." kata Kankurou sambil menunduk.

Temari menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, jadinya semua itu dianggap biasa. Padahal semua itu tidak biasa. Dan mereka semua tidak mengerti itu. Mereka semua tidak mengerti apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan apa konsekuensinya."

Kankurou menatapnya, "Hanya meniru, kan?"

"Ya, mereka meniru semuanya. Yang menang, yang protagonis, yang mereka anggap lucu." kata Temari sedih. "Gaara dan Hinata adalah korban dari itu semua. Lihat saja di kartun, yang dianggap salah oleh masyarakat seringkali dilempari batu, tombak, obor. Padahal mereka tak sepenuhnya salah, atau tidak salah sama sekali. Bahkan hanya karena alasan tidak suka atau tidak mengerti. Niatnya hanya lelucon. Tetapi konsekuensinya..."

"Dan mereka melakukannya dengan melempari Gaara dan Hinata tanpa tahu semanis dan selembut apa mereka hanya karena mereka tak tahu dan tak suka." ujar Kankurou.

"Mereka nggak sadar mereka salah. Mereka nggak sadar mereka bisa membuat Gaara dan Hinata meninggal atau cacat seumur hidup." kata Temari pahit.

Kankurou seolah disambar. Kata-kata Temari benar. Untung saja Gaara dan Hinata selamat.

"Jadi, yang salah kartun-kartun itu?" tanya Kankurou sedikit tidak terima, masalahnya ia penggemar berat anime.

"Nggak juga, sih." Kata Temari. "Aku nggak tahu siapa yang salah. Orang tua juga bisa dibilang salah karena tidak memberi pengawasan dan tidak menerangkan apa maksud kartun tersebut. Soalnya di balik cerita, ada juga kan pesan moral yang baiknya? Yah, walau cerita yang berrated PG ke atas itu harusnya emang dijelaskan. Yang G juga kadang-kadang sebenarnya."

"PG? G?" tanya Kankurou tidak mengerti.

"Parental Guidance. Yang harus diawasi orang tua. General. Untuk semua umur." Kata Temari menjelaskan.

Kankurou mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah, tapi aku pernah melihat kok di Garfield, si Garfield pas mendadak penyek gara-gara tertimpa Brankas bilang 'Ini hanya film kartun. Kalau dalam kenyataan aku seharusnya sudah mati. Tetapi karena ini kartun, aku akan kembali normal dengan mudah. Lihat saja di adegan selanjutnya'. Kurang lebih begitu katanya." Kata Kankurou. "Walau hanya di episode itu saja, sih."

"Coba semuanya kayak gitu ya..." Kata Temari.

Kankurou bangkit dari lantai dan mendekati ketiga orang di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus kepala Gaara dan Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Kankurou. Jujur, pembicaraannya tadi membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Temari ikut mengelus kepala Hinata yang saat itu sedang tidak dielus Kankurou, "Entahlah."

Mereka menatap kedua anak yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Temari dalam diam. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apa salah Gaara dan Hinata sehingga kedua anak itu menjadi korban.

* * *

Dan selesailah chapter 3! Alhamdulillah! Aku lagi semangat nulis hahahaha. Agak berat dibanding chapter kemarin ya? Aku jadi kepikiran untuk mengubah genre Romancenya menjadi Hurt/Comfort. Soalnya Romancenya rencananya baru keluar nanti pas mereka udah lebih dewasa. Bagusnya gimana?

Juga soal rated, aku mau minta saran. Soalnya kayaknya di chapter ngga tau berapa mungkin ratednya bakal naik kalo jadi. Mending diubah sekarang atau nanti?

Mengenai Garfield, aku bukan berniat promosi. Tetapi, aku memang pernah ngelihat episode itu. Nggak inget sih yang mana satu. Nontonnya juga rasanya nggak lengkap satu episode pas itu kalo ga salah. Udah lama sih. Kata-katanya juga nggak inget pasnya, intinya itulah.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Yukori Kazaqi, Gaanata-chan, flowers lavender, Nivellia Neil, and all readers.

Balasan Review :

Yukori Kazaqi : ngerap maksudnya? Kayak killer bee deh hahaha. Silahkaaan. Ini sudah dilanjutkan chapter 3nyaaa. Kan kamu lebih senior, jadi gapapa dong.

Gaanata-chan : sekarang update kilat lagiii! Alhamdulillah lagi semangat. Makasiiih moga chapter 3 juga memuaskan. Oiya, sekarang tahu kan kenapa Hinata nangis? Walau cuma kutulis satu kalimat doang sih

Flowers lavender : makasiiih banyaak, kak!

Nivellia Neil : iyaa, kalo polos lucu. Cuma kalo agak dewasa jadi agak aneh ya? Hahahaha. Iyaa, bahagia rasanya masa kecilku alhamdulillah.

Oke, tolong di review lagi yaa. Makasih


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tou-san." kata Hinata mendadak saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan, Hinata." kata Hiashi tegas, sedikit menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hi, Hinata hanya mau minta izin, Tou-san." kata Hinata gugup. "Sebelum Tou-san pergi kerja."

Hiashi terkejut. Baru kali ini Hinata mendadak meminta izin padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tou-san, boleh nggak aku ke rumah Gaara-kun pagi ini? Kami mau belajar bersama guru privat dia." tanya Hinata memohon.

Dan kini giliran Neji yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia sedikit tersedak dan langsung minum air putih. Hinata? Belajar bersama temannya?

Dan Neji lebih terkejut lagi saat Hiashi menyetujuinya. Dan pagi itu pun Hiashi dan Hinata berangkat duluan karena Neji masuk sekolahnya masih lama. Neji yang ditinggal sendiri pun tak habis pikir sejak kapan sepupunya ini akrab dengan teman barunya. Tanpa ia ketahui.

Dan Neji menghabiskan waktu sepanjang perjalanan untuk memikirkan ini. Di sekolah pun, ia beberapa kali teringat hal ini. Karena itu, begitu ia pulang dari sekolah, ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat sepatu asing di depan rumah.

"Ah, itu milik teman Hinata, Neji-sama." kata salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan teras. "Anaknya manis sekali."

"Teman? Dimana mereka sekarang, Shizune-san?" tanya Neji.

"Kamar Hinata-sama." jawab Shizune. "Mereka lagi bermain berdua."

Neji pun bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mendatangi kamar Hinata. Ia segera membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya, karena sudah sangat penasaran dengan anak yang bisa berteman dengan Hinata itu.

BRAAK!

Neji segera melihat ke dalam.

Tampak Hinata yang sedang memakai jas putih kebesaran dan stetoskop yang juga kebesaran sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur milik Hinata. Kebetulan kamar Hinata tidak memakai futon karena dulu ibu Hinata bilang ingin mempunyai satu saja ruangan bergaya Eropa. Dan jadilah kamar Hinata satu-satunya ruangan bergaya Eropa.

Di hadapan Hinata ada bocah berambut merah yang mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun yang sedang berbaring di kasur Hinata. Bajunya ditarik ke atas sehingga menampakkan dada dan perut mungilnya. Di atasnya, ada stetoskop yang sedang dipegang Hinata.

Tentu, Hinata dan Gaara terkejut melihat kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua langsung mematung dan menatap Neji yang balas menatap mereka dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Lagi apa kalian?" tanya Neji berusaha tenang. Ternyata kawan Hinata itu seorang anak laki-laki, dan dia kurang setuju dengan ini.

"Main dokter-dokteran." kata Hinata polos.

"Feminin banget." gumam Neji, lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada tajam, "Hinata-sama, awas kalo kamu coba-coba jadi pasiennya. Kamu harus jadi dokternya kalau mau main ini."

Kedua anak itu tak bereaksi. Mereka tidak mengerti dan tak ada yang tahu apa itu feminin.

Neji pun segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Toh, mereka masih kecil, pikirnya. Jadi dia tak perlu mempermasalahkan permainan itu. Selama Hinata bukan pasiennya, tambahnya.

Jadi, Neji pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sekitar jam empat sore, sewaktu ia menaiki tangga, dia kembali dikagetkan oleh suara jeritan Hinata dari kamarnya. Dia langsung berlari naik dan menuju kamar Hinata, dan lagi-lagi ia langsung membanting pintunya.

Tampak olehnya Hinata yang memakai selimut merah yang diikatkan sebagai jubah sedang berdiri di samping kasur dengan tampang ketakutan. Di atas kasur, ada anak berambut coklat kemerahan yang memakai topeng serigala sedang dalam pose hendak menerkamnya. Di lantai, tampak bocah yang tadi main dokter-dokteran sama Hinata sedang pura-pura mengintai dari balik meja kecil. Di ujung lain kasur Hinata, tampak anak berambut pirang yang memulangkan Hinata dua malam yang lalu sedang membaca buku milik Hinata.

"Kalian lagi apa?" tanya Neji dengan dahi berkerut.

"Main Little Red Riding Hood." kata anak yang memakai topeng serigala. "Mau ikut?"

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sedang bermain ayunan bersama anak sebayanya yang berambut hitam. Mereka sedang berlomba ayunan siapa yang lebih tinggi sambil tertawa-tawa. Mata anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang berwarna biru langit tampak bersinar-sinar bahagia.

Mendadak, terdengar panggilan untuk anak berambut hitam dari tepi arena bermain. Si anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu segera menoleh dan menghentikan ayunannya. Anak berambut pirang itu mengikuti apa yang ia kerjakan. Tampak seorang wanita yang mirip dengan anak berambut hitam itu. Wanita itu memanggilnya lagi, dan anak tadi langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Wanita itu tampak gelisah. Ia berkata bahwa ini waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Si anak tampak heran karena biasanya mereka pulang lebih lama dari itu, tetapi ia tak banyak berkomentar.

Anak itu berbalik menatap yang berambut pirang lalu melambaikan tangan. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Jaa!" yang langsung dibalas oleh anak berambut pirang itu.

Wanita yang berada di sampingnya tampak makin gelisah. Ia segera menarik anak itu untuk membawanya pergi. Setelah agak jauh, wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada anak itu dengan suara pelan. Si anak nampak terkejut.

Anak yang bermata biru tadi menatap kepergiaan anak berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu ia menunduk. Ia tahu anak itu tak akan bermain dengannya lagi besok. Dan mungkin besoknya juga. Dan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

...

Neji tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Kankurou di sana. Begitu anak laki-laki itu membuka topeng serigalanya, Neji langsung memelototinya dengan tampang yang seolah berkata kenapa-kamu-bisa-ada-di-sini. Sementara Kankurou sendiri membuat reaksi yang lebih orsinil.

"HYUUGA?! Kok kamu ada di sini?" seru Kankurou kaget.

Alis Neji menyerengit. "Ini rumahku." kata Neji gusar. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Sabaku-san?"

"Main." kata Kankurou sambil nyengir. "Oiya, perkenalkan, ini adikku, Gaara." tambahnya sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara. Yoroshiku." kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku." balas Neji dengan nada sama datarnya, lalu ia bergumam, "Bocah feminin."

"Apa?" kata Temari mendadak lalu menutup bukunya. Matanya menatap tajam Neji.

"Abaikan." kata Neji cepat, segera memalingkan muka dari Temari.

Temari memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Tetapi kemudian ia sudah kembali sibuk dengan buku Hinata. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar jelas oleh Neji.

Kankurou terus menatap Neji, membuat Neji merasa tidak enak. "Apa?" tanya Neji kesal.

"Kamu cocok jadi nenek." kata Kankurou mendadak. "Ya! Kamu neneknya saja! Belum ada yang mendapat peran nenek!"

Dahi Neji berkerut. Tatapannya makin dingin, walau Kankurou tidak menyadarinya. Entah dia memang tidak peka atau apa.

...

Anak berambut pirang yang tadi masih berayun dengan frekuensi konstan. Matanya menatap menerawang ke arah pasir yang ada di bawahnya.

"Naruto!"

Terdengar seruan memanggilnya. Anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu segera berpaling.

"Sakura-chan!" serunya, lalu berlari mendekati orang yang memanggilnya. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Matanya yang tadi kosong, kini mulai bersinar lagi.

Anak perempuan berambut soft pink di depannya berhenti saat mereka sudah dekat. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus anak berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Gomen, Naruto." kata anak itu. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku nggak bisa main sama kamu hari ini. Maaf, Naruto."

Sekilas, semburat kekecewaan muncul di mata biru langit milik anak laki-laki itu, walau segera berganti dengan sebuah cengiran khas milik anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa main sendiri, kok, hari ini!"

Anak perempuan itu menunduk lalu berkata, "Gomen, Naruto."

Anak di depannya kembali nyengir, lalu menepuk pundak anak perempuan itu. "Cepatlah pergi." katanya masih dengan cengirannya. "Nanti kaa-san sama tou-sanmu menunggu."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan. "Lain kali kita main lagi, ya, Naruto!"

Anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu membalas lambaiannya. Semakin jauh anak perempuan itu pergi, semakin hilang cengirannya. Dan akhirnya cengiran itu hilang sama sekali.

Dia segera berbalik, berniat meninggalkan arena bermain itu dan berjalan-jalan di sekeliling daerah itu.

...

Neji menatap dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Di tangannya, sebuah gayung berisi air masih tergenggam erat. Dia mengendus kesal. Rambutnya kini masih penuh dengan bedak. Salahkan Kankurou yang menyiramnya dengan bedak karena ingin membuat Neji terlihat seperti nenek-nenek.

Dia menyiram rambutnya dengan tidak sabar. Keterlaluan sekali putra keluarga Sabaku itu, ujarnya.

Dia bersyukur sudah berhasil mengusir pergi Kankurou dengan mengingatkannya akan PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Temari terpaksa mengikutinya karena dia harus membantu mengajari Kankurou yang belum mengerti materi yang ditugaskan itu.

Tetapi, akibatnya Hinata jadi ikutan pergi juga. Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin bermain bola bersama Gaara. Neji yang masih terkejut karena Hinata yang biasanya lemah dalam berolahraga mendadak ingin bermain bola, jadi lupa untuk mencegahnya. Dan sekarang kedua anak itu sedang pergi entah kemana.

Dia menghela napas. Kalau Hinata memang ingin berteman dengan keluarga Sabaku itu, dia tak akan melarangnya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata benar-benar bersemangat.

...

Hinata dan Gaara sedang asyik bermain lempar bola, walau Gaara banyak mendominasi. Bahkan Gaara jugalah yang mengajari Hinata cara melempar bola dengan benar.

Keduanya bermain dengan penuh semangat. Keringat bercucuran dari badan mereka. Pipi mereka yang pucat kini memerah.

Mereka sedang bermain di lapangan basket yang kebetulan lagi kosong.

Hinata kemudian melihat ring basket dan menatapnya cukup lama, kemudian ia menarik-narik baju Gaara dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menunjuk ring basket itu.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu untuk apa?" Hinata balas bertanya.

Gaara melihat objek yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Hinata dan berpikir. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia pernah melihat di TV orang memasukkan bola ke dalamnya.

"Untuk dimasukkin bola." kata Gaara.

Kemudian Hinata berpaling menatapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Gaara-kun bisa masukin bolanya ke sana, nggak?"

Gaara tampak ragu. Rasanya ring basket itu tinggi sekali. Ia mencobanya sekali, tetapi gagal. Ia mencobanya lagi, dan gagal lagi.

Ia terus mencoba. Sekali-kali ia gantian dengan Hinata, tetapi tentu saja tidak sampai. Setelah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba dan baju Gaara sudah basah karena keringat, bola itu masuk.

Kedua anak itu menjerit senang. Ternyata Gaara bisa memasukkannya.

Tetapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk menyadarinya, mereka mendapati bahwa bola itu mepnyangkut di jaringnya karena terlalu ringan.

Kedua anak itu mulai panik. Mereka mulai menggoncang-goncang tiang ring basket itu karena bolanya tidak turun-turun. Mereka terus mengelilingi ring basket tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di belakang mereka dan menonton apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang muncul secara mendadak itu mengejutkan Hinata dan Gaara. Mereka segera berpaling dan melihat siapa yang bertanya.

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Gaara yang sedang duduk bersila dan menatap Hinata dan Gaara tanpa berkedip. Rambutnya pirang. Matanya berwarna biru langit. Di masing-masing pipinya, ada tiga buah garis yang tidak umum. Ia menggunakan kaos berwarna oranye pekat.

"Bo, bola Gaara-kun nyangkut." kata Hinata gugup sambil menarik baju Gaara.

"Hee." kata anak berambut pirang itu, menatap ke arah ring basket. "Mau kuambilkan?"

Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk. Lalu anak berambut pirang itu memulai aksinya.

Anak itu berlari menuju pohon yang berada di belakang ring basket itu, lalu ia mulai memanjatnya dengan cekatan. Gerakannya sangat cepat, seolah sudah terbiasa. Hinata cukup yakin, bahwa ia akan baru sampai di dahan pertama dengan waktu yang dipakai anak berambut pirang itu untuk mencapai dahan terdekat ke ring basket. Kemudian, anak berambut pirang itu melompat ke arah ring basket dan bergelantung di sana. Ia memutari ring basket itu dengan terus bergelantungan untuk mencapai jarak terdekat dengan bola. Lalu, dengan satu tangan, ia mendorong bola itu ke bawah. Setelah bola itu terjatuh, ia pun ikut melompat turun.

Gaara dan Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Anak laki-laki itu kini mengambil bolanya dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Nih!" katanya sambil nyengir.

"Makasih." kata Gaara.

"Sama-sama!" kata anak berambut pirang itu.

"Kamu hebat sekali! Kok bisa,sih?" kata Hinata mendadak tampak begitu antusias.

Anak berambut pirang itu hanya cengengesan.

"Sabaku Gaara." kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Yoroshiku."

Anak berambut pirang itu tampak terkejut sejenak, sebelum ia membalas menjabat tangan Gaara dan berkata dengan bersemangat, "Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku!"

Setelah mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka, Hinata dengan malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku, Hinata-chan."

Wajah Hinata mendadak memerah, membuat Naruto jadi bingung. "Ah, gomen, Hinata-chan." kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Jangan pakai sufiks chan." kata Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menatapnya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam, saling mengamati satu sama lain.

"Uzumaki-san cekatan sekali ya..." kata Gaara mendadak.

"Panggil Naruto saja!" kata Naruto cepat.

"...jadi mirip hewan." lanjut Gaara.

Mata Naruto seketika membulat, kemudian ia tertawa hambar. "Hee, masa iya sih? Hewan apa?"

"Monyet." kata Hinata. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Gaara berkata, "Kucing."

Hinata dan Gaara terkejut, kemudian saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Kok kucing?"

"Kok monyet?"

Sementara Naruto mendadak meraung, "Kok nggak ada yang bagus?!" Dia merasa kesal, sekaligus merasa sedikit lega.

Hinata pun mulai memainkan kedua jarinya, lalu berkata, "Habis Naruto-kun pandai memanjat dan bergelantungan."

"Kucing juga pandai memanjat, walau nggak bisa bergelantungan." kata Gaara. "Lagian yang di pipi Naruto itu kayak kumis kucing, kan?"

Hinata menatap pipi Naruto cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya, kayak kucing. Kenapa bisa begini, Naruto-kun?"

"Kata Iruka-sensei sih bekas luka. Tapi aku nggak inget." kata Naruto. "Mirip kucing, ya?"

"Emang menurutmu mirip apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap lurus Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian dia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Em, rubah, mungkin?" katanya sambil membuat cengiran yang dipaksakan.

Kini, Hinata berpaling menatap Gaara. "Rubah itu apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Semacam serigala." jawab Gaara.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia teringat akan permainan Little Red Riding Hood tadi dan serigalanya yang mau memakan si Little Red Riding Hood. Kemudian Hinata menggeleng. "Nggak mirip, kok. Naruto-kun kan baik, jadi nggak mirip rubah."

Mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi cerah. "Benarkah, Hinata-ch...Hinata? Makasih ya!"

Kemudian melihat Gaara ikutan mengangguk menyetujui Hinata, Naruto pun berterimakasih pada Gaara. Kemudian dia menatap Gaara lama dengan dahi berkerut seolah berpikir.

"Kalo Gaara mirip panda ya..." kata Naruto.

Gaara tidak menjawab, tetapi Hinata terlihat antusias. "Apa itu panda?"

Gaara menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu berkata, "Mirip beruang."

"Pemakan bambu!" kata Naruto mendadak. "Hinata nggak pernah lihat panda?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Naruto-kun pernah?"

"Ada di buku di rumahku gambarnya." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menatapnya dengan bersemangat, "Main ke rumah Naruto-kun, yuk!" kemudian ia berpaling pada Gaara. "Mau ya, Gaara-kun?"

Naruto mematung. Ia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Dia sedikit banyak berharap Gaara menolaknya, tetapi Gaara malah mengangguk.

Mendadak wajah Hinata memerah malu, memikirkan sikapnya tadi yang begitu antusias. "Ano, maaf, Naruto-kun, kalau nggak merepotkan saja sih..." katanya gugup.

Dan sikap Hinata membuat Naruto bahkan tak tega untuk menolaknya. Jadi, ia mengajak mereka ke rumahnya walau sebenarnya ia ragu-ragu.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih tujuh menit, mereka berhenti di depan suatu bangunan. Bukan bangunan yang seperti rumah Gaara atau Hinata, bukan pula bangunan seperti rumah orang kebanyakan, tetapi suatu gedung dengan palang bertuliskan 'Panti Asuhan Konoha' di luarnya.

Gaara dan Hinata belum pernah melihat panti asuhan dan tak tahu apa itu panti asuhan, jadi mereka masuk dengan penuh rasa antusias.

"Tadaima." kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu, kemudian memasuki gedung itu diikuti oleh Gaara dan Hinata.

Mereka sampai pada aula yang luas dan besar. Aula itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain atau mengobrol. Begitu Naruto masuk, semuanya langsung menatap Naruto. Tetapi tak satu pun yang membalas salamnya.

Naruto mulai berjalan melewati aula. Anak-anak yang berada di jalannya segera menyingkir dengan masih memandang Naruto. Gaara dan Hinata mengikutinya. Mereka tidak suka dengan pandangan yang dilemparkan orang-orang ke arah Naruto dan suasana ruangan yang mendadak menjadi sunyi sekaligus menyesakkan. Pandangan mengintimidasi.

Mereka pun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang satu lagi. Dan begitu sampai di sana mereka menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto." kata seorang yang berusia dua puluh tahunan dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Dia sedang menyapu ruangan kosong itu.

Gaara dan Hinata berpaling menatap pria pemilik suara ramah itu. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dan menatap Hinata serta Gaara, kemudian berpaling pada Naruto. "Temanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir. "Iya, Iruka-sensei."

Yang dipanggil Iruka itu kembali menatap Hinata dan Gaara, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Hyu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Umino Iruka. Yoroshiku."

Hinata dan Gaara langsung membungkuk. "Douzo yoroshiku."

Iruka menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua anak itu. "Kalian beda dari Sakura-chan, ya." Lalu dia berpaling menatap Naruto. "Kalian mau ke kamar?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya! Ayo kita ke kamarku, Gaara, Hinata." kata Naruto bersemangat. "Daah, Iruka-sensei!"

Gaara segera mengikutinya, tetapi Hinata membungkuk sebentar kepada Iruka baru mengejar mereka. Mereka kini sedang berada di lorong yang panjang.

"Sakura itu siapa?" tanya Gaara. Dia bingung kenapa mereka dibandingkan dengan orang itu.

Mendadak mata Naruto bersinar-sinar. "Dia seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan jidat lebar." kata Naruto bersemangat. "Dia baik, selalu menemaniku dan mau berteman denganku. Dia selalu membelaku dan menolongku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu sambil tersenyum lembut ia melanjutkan, "Dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Dia tak pernah bosan mendengarkanku. Dia juga kuat. Yah, walau dia sekali-kali pernah mendadak memukulku saat dia marah. Dia terlihat seperti super hero yang membela keadilan kadang-kadang."

Dia kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya dan berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Dengan kata lain, dia sahabat baikku!"

Hinata dan Gaara tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Siapa pun gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, Naruto terlihat sangat menyayanginya.

Naruto pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya, lalu mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tak begitu luas. Di dalamnya ada 12 futon dengan rak kecil di samping masing-masing futon. Naruto segera berlari ke futon paling ujung belakang, lalu ia membongkar raknya mencari-cari buku yang dia maksud, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Di sampul buku itu ada gambar pandanya.

"Beruangnya lucu sekali." kata Hinata tertarik. "Hitam putih."

"Ini namanya panda, Hinata." kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Hinata menatap gambar itu cukup lama, lalu berpaling menatap Gaara, lalu kembali menatap buku itu lagi.

"Matanya mirip denganmu, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia menunjuk gambar mata panda itu.

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Gaara-kun lucu deh kayak panda." kata Hinata lagi masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

Gaara membalas senyum Hinata, lalu memandang berkeliling ruangan.

"Itu futon siapa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalian lihat anak-anak di aula tadi? Itu punya mereka." jawab Naruto.

"Mereka siapamu?" tanya Hinata, meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di atas futon milik Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu sambil senyum dipaksakan dia menjawab, "Mereka seharusnya saudara-saudaraku."

Hinata dan Gaara mendapati hal yang janggal dengan kata seharusnya itu. "Seharusnya?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto terdiam lagi, kini agak lama. "Mereka tak mau berteman denganku." katanya getir. "Padahal dulu kami akrab. Tetapi semenjak ada desas-desus kalau aku siluman rubah, mereka semua jijik dan takut. Bahkan di luar panti pun orang tua takut anaknya berteman denganku."

Hinata dan Gaara langsung terdiam.

"Tetapi Sakura-chan, dia tak peduli semua itu." tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Dia malah membelaku dan memaksa teman-temannya agar aku bisa ikut bermain. Iruka-sensei juga sama. Dia seperti ayah bagiku."

"Seperti?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku tak tahu dimana Kaa-chan dan Tou-chanku." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Bola Gaara tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tangannya dan menggelinding ke dekat rak.

Mendadak Hinata memeluk Naruto. Gaara juga. Hinata di kiri dan Gaara di kanan. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto. Sementara Gaara, dia hanya menunduk sambil menutup mata.

"Hei, hei." kata Naruto bingung. "Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Naruto bisa merasakan cairan yang hangat pada bahunya. Hinata menangis.

"Hinata? Hei, kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik. Dia berpaling menatap Gaara, yang masih menutup matanya.

Hinata terisak, mempererat pelukannya. "Pasti... Berat ya...Naruto-kun..." isaknya. "Tanpa ibu... Tanpa ayah... Tanpa saudara..."

Naruto terdiam. Matanya terbelalak, lalu ia menunduk. Dia tak berkata apa-apa dan terus membiarkan Hinata menangis di sana.

"... Kamu kuat, Naruto..." kata Gaara sangat pelan. Matanya masih juga menutup.

Naruto menatap ke arah lantai, belum berkata-kata. Kemudian, ia melihat Hinata di sebelah kirinya dan Gaara di sebelah kanannya. Mereka berdua masih dalam posisinya semula.

Dan cairan bening pun menetes dari mata Naruto. Ia berpikir, apakah ibu dan ayahnya akan berlaku seperti kalau mereka masih ada? Memeluknya dengan hangat, menangis dan berusaha menghiburnya, lalu memberinya pujian kecil atas usahanya?

Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Tetapi untuk sejenak, ia membayangkan yang berada di tempat Hinata adalah ibunya dan yang berada di tempat Gaara adalah ayahnya.

...

"Kenapa, Iruka-san?"

Iruka yang saat itu sedang menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan pelan sontak terkejut. Ia berpaling menatap asal suara itu. Seorang pria berambut putih keabu-abuan sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Iruka meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan memberi kode kepada pria itu untuk mengikutinya. Pria itu menurutinya.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari pintu itu, pria itu mulai berbicara. "Siluman rubah itu menangis lagi?"

Iruka segera mendelik kepada pria itu, tetapi langkahnya belum juga berhenti. "Hentikan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, Mizuki-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Mizuki itu mendengus kesal. "Biarkan saja. Seharusnya kita sudah menyingkirkannya dari dulu."

"Menyingkirkan? Apa maksudku?" tanya Iruka tajam.

"Terlalu banyak masalah dan keluhan mengenai anak itu." kata Mizuki. "Anak yang tidur di sampingnya tiap hari memintaku untuk memindahkan kamarnya."

"Dia hanya termakan desas-desus yang tidak jelas."

"Tetapi wajahnya itu aneh, benar-benar seperti siluman rubah." kata Mizuki.

Iruka menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka ada di sebuah taman kecil milik panti itu. "Dokter sudah berkata bahwa itu hanya bekas luka." kata Iruka datar.

"Tetapi dia benar-benar sial!" ujar Mizuki. "Coba lihat, belum pernah ada orang yang menawarkan diri menjadi orang tua angkatnya, padahal sudah banyak anak yang keluar dari sini. Lalu, kondisinya sebelum dia diterima di sini! Berapa panti asuhan yang sudah menolak dia? Dan apa kata orang? Dia ditemukan di stasiun, dalam keadaan ditinggalkan. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tak mau mengasuhnya."

Iruka berbalik dan segera menarik kerah baju Mizuki. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh tentang dia!"

Mizuki malah terkekeh. "Dan satu-satunya teman dia hanyalah anak berambut pink itu, kan? Warna yang aneh. Mungkin dia siluman juga. Entahlah."

"Kau...!" Bentak Iruka.

"Lagian dari dulu aku mau bertanya." kata Mizuki tenang. "Kenapa kamu begitu peduli padanya?"

Iruka terdiam. Dia melepas kerah baju Mizuki. Kemudian dia segera melangkah pergi . "Bukan urusanmu."

Iruka terus berjalan kembali ke dalam lorong menuju kamar Naruto. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Dalam hati ia menjawab pertanyaan Mizuki tadi.

Karena kami sama.

Kemudian Iruka mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan membukanya. Naruto sudah berhenti menangis. Kini, mereka bertiga sedang duduk di atas futon milik Naruto.

"Gaara, Hinata, kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Iruka sambil menghampiri keduanya. Kemudian dia melirik Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Matanya lalu kembali menatap Gaara dan Hinata. "Matahari sudah hampir terbenam."

Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." kata Gaara.

"Terima kasih." kata Hinata.

Iruka menatap Naruto. "Mau mengantar mereka, Naruto?"

Naruto yang tadi kecewa karena keduanya akan pulang langsung mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. "Yeah, ayoo!"

Mereka pun keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Saat Naruto berjalan, memang terasa tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang yang berusaha ia tak pedulikan. Di dalam hati, Hinata kagum terhadap Naruto. Dia kuat sekali hidup di lingkungan yang jelas-jelas menolaknya, dan tinggal bersama mereka.

Sambil berjalan, mereka mengobrol dengan riang. Sekali-kali mereka tertawa. Saat Iruka bertanya dimana rumah Hinata dan Gaara, mereka hanya bilang bahwa mereka tidak tahu tetapi mereka hafal jalannya. Iruka pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu karena Hinata seorang perempuan.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Neji dan Hiashi sudah menunggu di teras rumah. Mereka berdua membungkuk ke arah Iruka, Gaara dan Naruto saat Hinata sudah berlarian ke arah Hiashi dan Neji setelah ia pamit dan berterimakasih kepada yang mengantarkannya itu. Naruto untuk waktu yang lama terpana melihat rumah Hinata yang sangat luas itu dan bagaikan istana kaisar Jepang zaman dahulu. "BESAR SEKALIIIII! BERAPA KALI RUMAHKU YA?" serunya lantang dan membuat Iruka hanya tertawa. Sementara Neji dan Hiashi menatapnya dengan pandangan anak-kampung-mana-sih.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Naruto untuk sekejap sempat melihat Hinata memeluk Hiashi dan Neji sebelum ia berbalik.

Di jalan, Gaara bertanya-tanya apa reaksi Naruto begitu melihat rumahnya. Tampaknya anak itu akan heboh lagi. Dan pikiran ini membuat Gaara menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." kata Gaara datar.

"Ayolah, cerita saja!" paksa Naruto.

Dan Gaara mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya bahwa Naruto itu setipe sama Kankurou, cuma jauh lebih berisik. Dan lebih kuat.

...

Hiashi tampak sangat terkejut saat Hinata mendadak memeluknya. Kini, dia bahkan menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tou-saaan!" isak Hinata. "Aku sayang Tou-san. Hinata senang Tou-san masih ada!"

Hiashi pun memperlembut wajah kerasnya. Ia segera terduduk dan balas memeluk Hinata. "Tou-san ada disini, kok, Hime."

Dia mengelus-elus rambut Hinata. Lalu Hinata melepas pelukannya dengan lembut dan memeluk Neji yang sedang melongo menatap adegan sebelumnya. Saking kerasnya Hinata melompat memeluknya, Neji hampir terjatuh jika Hiashi tak menahan mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Aku juga sayang Neji-niichan." isak Hinata.

Neji yang tak biasa dipeluk, mendadak wajahnya memerah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan kaku ia membalas pelukan Hinata. "Iya, aku juga sayang kamu kok, Hinata-chan."

Kini Hiashi yang melongo. Mana kata-kata 'Hinata-sama' favorit Neji itu?

Kemudian Neji tertawa kecil sambil terus memeluk Hinata. Ia merasa senang Hinata memangilnya Neji-niichan, bukan Neji-nii saja.

Kemudia Hiashi berjongkok dan memeluk kedua anak yang masih kecil itu. Dia mengeluarkan senyum lembut yang sangat langka.

Shizune yang menatap mereka dari dalam rumah cengo sendiri. Sejak kapan keluarga Hyuuga bisa menjadi keluarga yang hangat? Tampang mereka semua yang kaku, dingin, dan keras itu sama sekali tidak menunjang hal tersebut. Bahkan Shizune cukup yakin sebelumnya, kalau keluarga kolot ini akan selalu memajang wajah datar mereka dalam keadaan apa pun, kecuali waktu ada yang meninggal.

Shizune yang melihat Neji yang sedang tersenyum mendadak berpikir ternyata Neji itu ganteng! Dia pun menatap Hiashi, dan dia menyadari hal yang sama.

Pantas saja ibu Hinata mau menikahi Hiashi, karena di balik wajah datar bagaikan es di kutub utara ternyata tersimpan kehangatan dan kegantengannya. Memang, bukan tipe ganteng yang ideal, tetapi cukup membuat Shizune tidak mengedipkan matanya untuk waktu sangat lama.

...

Mulut Naruto menganga saat lebar saat mereka tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Sabaku yang megahnya minta ampun. Kalau keluarga Hyuuga punya keraton kayak istana kaisar Jepang, Gaara punya rumah seperti milik orang kaya Eropa yang berfasilitas hotel bintang lima.

"GILAA! GEDE BANGET!" seru Naruto di depan rumah itu dan membuat Gaara geleng-geleng sendiri.

Naruto masih melongo untuk beberapa waktu setelahnya, sebelum ia menatap Gaara dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Kalau dari pakaiannya, Gaara dan Hinata sama sekali nggak pakai baju mewah. Hinata yang setia dengan sweaternya dan Gaara yang setia dengan kaosnya. Sepatu mereka juga biasa-biasa saja, walau memang lebih mahal dari punya Naruto. Dan mereka tidak pergi-pergi pakai mobil mewah seperti yang Naruto sering bayangkan tentang orang kaya.

Teriakan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Temari, Kankurou, dan kepala keluarga Sabaku keluar dari rumah mereka. Dan Naruto pun melihatnya. Temari dan Kankurou memang memakai baju biasa-biasa saja, tetapi ayah mereka yang baru pulang kerja itu memakai baju yang membuat Iruka iri secara sepihak. Bahkan Iruka yakin baju yang dipakai pria itu lebih mahal harganya dari harga semua baju yang pernah ia pakai seumur hidupnya. Dan begitu Iruka melihat mobil bentley hitam mereka yang terparkir di halaman saat gerbang itu terbuka, Iruka cukup yakin bahwa ia harus menghabiskan gajinya selama 35 tahun untuk mendapatkannya, atau mungkin lebih.

Mendadak Naruto merasa minder sendiri. Hinata kaya. Gaara kaya.

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." kata Gaara mendadak sambil menepuk punggung Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik menatap Naruto dan Iruka. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Maaf merepotkan." katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Jaa, Gaara!" seru Naruto saat Gaara sudah berbalik. Gaara memutar kepalanya lagi lalu tersenyum. Naruto dan Iruka melambaikan tangan padanya.

Keluarga Sabaku pun membungkuk berterimakasih dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Iruka.

"Ayo." kata Naruto, lalu mereka berjalan menjauhi rumah Gaara. Sekilas,Iruka bisa menangkap pandangan Naruto pada keluarga Sabaku itu. Setelah agak jauh, ia bertanya, "Aku bisa punya rumah kayak Gaara nggak, Iruka-sensei?"

"Kenapa tidak? Makanya rajin belajar, Naruto." kata Iruka sambil tertawa

Naruto langsung cemberut. Mereka berjalan dalam diam untuk sejenak. Kemudian Iruka mendadak menepuk kepala Naruto dan berkata, "Naruto, kamu..."

Naruto dengan cepat memotongnya sambil tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Iruka-sensei."

Kemudian, senyumnya mulai melebar. Raut sedihnya mulai menghilang. "Aku kan punya Sakura-chan! Gaara juga! Dan Hinata juga! Mereka itu seperti saudara bagiku!"

Kemudian senyumnya melebar. Mata biru langitnya menatap Iruka dengan pandangan teduh. "Dan aku punya ayah yang baik bernama Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka mengerjap sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. "Nanti kalau udah sekolah, carilah teman sebanyak-banyaknya, ya, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, lalu sebuah tempat menarik seluruh atensinya.

"Ah! Ada kedai ramen!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai ramen di dekat sana.

"Mau kutraktir?" tanya Iruka sambil menatap Naruto.

"MAUUU!" seru Naruto dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Chapter 4! Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai! Dan Naruto muncuuul! Yeeeah! Aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa nulis tentang Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke juga maunya kumunculkan, tapi nggak sekarang.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Nivellia Neil, Yukori Kazaqi, Gaanata-chan, flowers lavender and all readers

Balasan Review :

Nivellia Neil : iyaa, aku juga sedih pas nulisnya. Tapi pas dibacanya ngga sesedih pas ditulis. Gatau kenapa. Rencananya ada satu chapter lagi buat masa kecil mereka, mungkin. Tapi kalau hasilnya kesedikitan mungkin langsung.

Yukori Kazaqi : iya deh. Jadi kupanggilnya Yuko-san ya? :)

Gaanata-chan : genrenya ntar lagi berubah kok. Ditunggu yaaa.

Tolong di review ya. Makasiiih


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Malam itu meja makan sangat ramai. Sekitar delapan orang sedang duduk mengelilinginya. Disana ada tiga orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil, seorang pria yang sedang asyik bercanda, dan orang-orang berseragam pelayan. Kemudian keempat orang itu pergi, dan digantikan oleh orang-orang lain yang juga berseragam pelayan. Hal ini terjadi sampai tiga ronde, dimana akhirnya seluruh pelayan sudah makan dan di meja tinggal tersisa sebuah piring berisi apple pie.

Keempat orang yang bersisa masih bercanda dan tertawa-tawa. Kemudian, mereka merasa lelah sehingga terdiam.

Satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana menatap anak-anaknya satu per satu. Ia tak menyangka anak-anaknya tumbuh secepat itu. Si sulung yang wajahnya makin dewasa dan akan segera menjadi seorang gadis, si tengah yang masih kekanak-kanakan tetapi sudah lebih bijaksana, dan si bungsu yang pendiam yang kini jauh lebih ceria.

Dia menatap si bungsu itu. Dia agak prihatin karena anak itu terkena insomnia pada usia yang masih sangat dini, dan menyebabkan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Pria itu pun menatap keseluruhan anaknya itu, dan sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan anak itu.

"Gaara, kenapa kamu pakai sweater?" tanya pria itu sambil menatapnya lurus.

"Hanya ingin saja, Tou-san." kata anak itu tenang.

Ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya segera menarik lengan sweater anak itu, dan melihat sebuah perban tertempel di sana.

"Ini kenapa, Gaara?" tanya ayahnya tajam.

Gaara terdiam. "Bukan apa-apa, Tou-san." katanya dengan tenang.

Pria itu menatap Kankurou dan Temari. Kedua anaknya berusaha tenang dan cuek, malah Temari masih asyik sibuk dengan pienya. Tetapi pupil mata mereka melebar. Mereka berbohong.

Ditatapnya lagi si bungsu. Gaara saat itu juga sedang sibuk memakan pienya, tetapi kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gaara juga berbohong.

Alis Kazekage itu pun menyerengit. Sejak kapan anaknya suka berbohong padanya? Dia paling benci pembohong. Dia tidak suka jika anaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Dia tidak suka jika anaknya menutupi masalah-masalahnya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak dipercayai. Padahal kepercayaan adalah hal mutlak yang dapat menguatkan suatu ikatan, baik dengan keluarga, teman, maupun kekasih.

Dan kini anak-anaknya tidak mempercayainya. Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa dia ayah yang buruk.

Pria itu pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ketiga anaknya hanya menelan ludah mereka yang terasa pahit.

Gaara meletakkan apple pie yang baru ia gigit sedikit.

"Gaara, habiskan makananmu." kata Temari tegas. Ia baru saja memakan habis apple pienya yang tersisa.

"Aku sudah kenyang." kata Gaara datar.

"Habiskan." kata Temari lagi.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia segera meninggalkan kursi dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Temari yang melihat hal ini hanya menatapnya tajam.

Kankurou, yang memang tingkat kepekaannya agak kurang dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya, tidak mengerti mengapa kini Temari hanya menatap piring Gaara yang masih berisi pie yang tersisa itu.

"Hei, Temari." kata Kankurou memanggil kakaknya.

Temari mendelik tajam kepadanya, membuat Kankurou menciut ketakutan dan berkata dengan gugup, "Aku bisa saja menghabiskan punya Gaara jika kamu tidak mau."

Temari menatapnya lurus, lalu ia berpaling dan berkata, "Aku duluan." sambil berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

Kankurou cukup yakin ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilat jatuh dari wajah Temari saat dia pergi. Kankurou kemudian terdiam. Ia mencoba berpikir sambil menghabiskan pie bekas Gaara.

Kemudian setelah pie itu habis, ia mendadak memukul mejanya. Setelah ia merapikan semua kursi dan meletakkan piring kotor di tempat cucian, ia segera berlari ke kamar Temari.

Saat ia sudah dekat, ia memperlambat langkahnya. Kemudian dia berjingkat ke depan pintu kamar Temari dan ia mendengar isakan dari dalam. Temari benar-benar menangis.

Kankurou kadang suka menyesali dirinya sendiri karena ia begitu kurang peka terhadap lingkungannya. Dan tadi ia tidak peka terhadap Temari dan malah membuatnya makin kesal. Ia juga tidak peka terhadap Gaara. Ah, tapi ia cukup peka terhadap Tou-sannya.

Kankurou pun duduk bersandarkan dinding. Dia memikirkan baik-baik apa yang menghancurkan momen makan malam yang menyenangkan tadi. Dia mencoba mereka ulang segalanya.

Masalah mulai muncul saat ayahnya melihat tangan Gaara terluka dan mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu alasannya. Dahi Kankurou berkerut. Ayahnya marah karena tidak diberitahukah? Mungkin ayahnya khawatir dan mau mencoba menolong, dan mereka bertiga malah berbohong padanya. Oke, dia sadar dia juga salah. Kenapa dia berbohong saat itu? Jelas ayahnya tidak suka pembohong.

Lalu kedua Gaara. Dia mendadak bad mood. Mungkin ia sedih melihat ayahnya pergi begitu saja? Mungkin dia ingin bercerita tetapi tidak ingin merepotkan? Ntahlah, Gaara itu susah ditebak.

Dan Temari. Kakaknya yang dewasa itu mendadak menjadi cengeng begini. Tidak wajar. Sebenarnya wajar sebagai seorang anak, tetapi Temari jarang sekali menangis.

Sebersit jawaban muncul di kepala Kankurou. Temari tidak berhasil menjadi dewasa dalam makan malam itu. Dia tidak berhasil meng-handle semuanya agar berjalan lancar. Dia tak berhasil membuat Tou-san tidak khawatir. Dia tak berhasil menenangkan Gaara. Dan Kankurou malah menambah ruwet segalanya.

Kankurou menghela napas, lalu mengetuk pintu Temari.

Tidak ada jawaban. Temari menghentikan tangisannya. Tampaknya ia berpura-pura sudah tidur.

Kankurou menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu berjalan pergi. Baru saja ia akan berbelok saat terdengar suara pintu di buka. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik guci di dekat sana.

Tampak Temari keluar dari kamar, lalu menatap ke segala arah. Ia memegang bantalnya. Setelah yakin aman, Temari pun berjalan menuruni tangga. Kankurou diam-diam mengikutinya.

Temari terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kamar ayahnya. Dia menarik napas lalu mengetuknya. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam dan ia segera membuka pintu.

"Tou-san." katanya pelan. "Boleh nggak malam ini Temari tidur bareng Tou-san?"

Ayahnya yang sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya di dalam kamar tampak heran, lalu ia mengangguk. Dia bisa melihat mata Temari sembab. Jadi, ia menepuk-nepuk sebelah kanannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Temari segera masuk ke sana.

Temari pun meletakkan bantalnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum ia menatap ayahnya. "Tou-san?"

"Ya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Temari minta maaf." kata Temari lirih.

Ayahnya terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh. "Emang anakku yang cantik ini salah apa?" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Temari.

Sebuah senyum mulai tersungging di bibir Temari.

"Tetapi lain kali, kalau ngga keberatan ceritain ke Tou-san ya kalau ada masalah?"

Temari mengangguk, senyumnya makin lebar.

BRAAK!

Mendadak pintu terbuka, tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu. Tampak Kankurou sedang nyengir sambil memegang bantal dan Gaara yang juga membawa bantal di belakangnya.

"Temari-neechan curang!" seru Kankurou sambil berlari ke kasur lalu melompat ke atasnya. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Temari.

Seketika saja, Temari mulai cemberut.

Gaara kemudian berjalan dengan tenang dan mengambil tempat di samping Kankurou.

"Kalian ngapain ke sini?" tanya Temari galak.

"Suka-suka dong!" kata Kankurou. "Ah, Nee-chan curang! Aku juga mau di samping Tou-san!"

"Hei, aku duluan!"

"Neechan harus ngalah!"

"Enak aja!"

Dan mereka pun mulai ribut. Gaara hanya menatap mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara ayahnya mulai tertawa kecil.

"Gini saja," kata ayahnya mendadak. "Gaara yang tidur di sampingku."

Seketika perdebatan itu berhenti. Temari dan Kankurou sama-sama berpaling menatap ayahnya dan berseru, "PILIH KASIH!"

Ayahnya hanya tertawa. Mereka ribut sejenak sebelum akhirnya Gaara benar-benar pindah ke samping ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian Temari dan Kankurou sudah tertidur, tetapi Gaara belum. Kazekage pun menyadari hal itu.

"Gaara," kata Kazekage mendadak. "Sebenarnya..."

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

"EEEH?! GAARA-KUN MAU SEKOLAH?!"

Suara anak kecil berambut indigo menggema sangat keras di kamar Gaara pagi hari itu. Dia tampak sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Iya, kemarin malam Tou-san memberitahuku." kata Gaara dengan nada bukan-aku-yang-mau-dan-bukan-aku-yang-minta.

Hinata tampaknya benar-benar kecewa, dan sedih.

"Hina-chan, Gaara sudah enam tahun." kata Temari berusaha menjelaskan. "Sudah harus masuk sekolah awal tahun ajaran baru nanti."

Kakurou kemudian menatap Hinata yang sedang dalam masa berkabungnya. "Emang umur Hinata-chan berapa?"

"Lima tahun. Desember nanti baru enam tahun." kata Hinata lirih.

"Dan aku baru ulang tahun Januari kemarin!" kata Gaara tidak terima.

"Nggak mau! Nanti Hinata ngapain sendirian?" kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga maunya sama Hinata." kata Gaara ikutan merajuk.

Kankurou dan Temari menghela napas. Memang sistem pendidikan di Jepang mewajibkan anak yang sudah berumur enam tahun terhitung bulan April untuk masuk sekolah. Tidak ada toleransi untuk anak yang lebih muda. Bahkan 5 tahun sebelas bulan saja tidak boleh.

"Kankurou! Temari! Kalian mau sekolah nggak?"

Mendadak muncul wajah ayah mereka dari balik pintu. Keduanya langsung mengangguk dan berkata, "Sudah dulu ya, Gaara, Hinata-chan. Jaa!"

Dan kedua anak itu pun menghilang, menyisakan dua anak yang sedang ngambek di kamar itu.

"Pokoknya Hinata mau sekolah juga!" kata Hinata antara kesal dan sedih.

...

"Sekolah?" tanya Neji heran. Kini dia dan Hinata sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu Hiashi pulang untuk makan malam bersama.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat. "Gaara-kun harus sekolah mulai tahun ini. Hinata juga mau." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Neji tampak berpikir. "Susah juga ya, Hinata-sama." ujarnya. Dia kembali merasa malu untuk memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hinata-chan. "Umurmu belum mencukupi. Peraturan di Jepang tegas."

"Pokoknya Hinata mau sekolah!"

Hinata pun mengembungkan pipinya sambil cemberut; sesuatu yang langka bagi Neji. Entah mengapa Neji merasa gemas dan mencubit pipi Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kita tanya Hiashi-sama, ya?"

Shizune yang kebetulan melewati pintu ruang makan melihat pemandangan itu. Dia lagi-lagi terpana melihat Neji yang tersenyum. Ganteng banget!

Merasa diperhatikan, Neji menatap Shizune dengan wajahnya yang kaku lagi. "Ada apa, Shizune-san?"

Shizune mendadak salah tingkah. Ia menggeleng cepat dan segera berlari kabur.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian kerutan itu hilang begitu melihat siapa yang masuk. "Nah, itu Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi yang merasa namanya disebut menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Hinata mau masuk sekolah tahun ini." kata Neji menjelaskan.

"Emangnya bisa?" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Harusnya sih nggak. Makanya saya mau nanya, Hiashi-sama." kata Neji sambil menudingkan wajah ke arah Hinata yang cemberut.

Hiashi yang melihat Hinata begitu pun berkata, "Kenapa mau sekolah, Hinata?"

"Gaara-kun juga sekolah."

"Dia masuk sekolah negeri?"

"Iya, Tou-san."

"Susah, Hinata." kata Hiashi. "Kecuali nggak satu sekolah sama Gaara mau?"

"Nggak apa-apa." kata Hinata.

"Swasta memangnya mau?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah. Aku nggak yakin." kata Hiashi. Kata-kata ini memang berhasil menghilangkan cemberut Hinata, tetapi matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Coba dibujuk, Hiashi-sama. Swasta tidak seketat negeri. Tapi coba negeri juga. Bilang aja Hinata anak berbakat. Terus minta mereka mengetesnya, Hiashi-sama." kata Neji cepat begitu melihat kondisi Hinata yang malah makin parah.

Hiashi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Dalam hati, ia sedikit gemas jika mengingat wajah Hinata yang cemberut tadi. Memang, ayah dan sepupu sama saja.

...

"Tidak bisa!" kata seorang pria dengan badan besar tegas.

Di hadapannya, dahi Hiashi berkerut. Ini adalah kata 'tidak bisa' keenam yang diterima Hiashi dan entah mengapa dia merasa kesal. "Kenapa, Ibiki-kun?"

Yang dipanggil Ibiki itu menghela napas, lalu menatap Hiashi tajam. "Karena anakmu belum cukup umur, Hiashi-sama."

"Tetapi dia sangat ingin sekolah." kata Hiashi berkeras.

Mendadak terdengar suara buku-buku jatuh. Perhatian Ibiki dan Hiashi pun teralihkan. Mereka melihat seorang guru berpenampilan norak sedang menjatuhkan buku yang baru ia ambil dari rak ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"DIA SANGAT INGIN SEKOLAH?" seru pria itu dengan tampang yang sangat antusias.

Dahi Hiashi makin berkerut, sampai terlihat sama berkerutnya dengan dahi Homura dan Koharu, pasangan nenek kakek yang sudah bau tanah kenalan Hiashi. Tampaknya Hiashi tak akan suka pada makhluk aneh yang berteriak tadi. Potongan rambutnya yang menggelikan, baju hijau superketat di balik kemejanya(Hiashi cukup yakin dengan memakai model baju seperti itu, pria itu perlu membuka semua bajunya saat dia ke toilet), gerakannya dan gayanya yang over, dan entah mengapa wajahnya membuat Hiashi merinding sendiri.

"ITU BAGUS SEKALI! BENAR-BENAR PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" kata pria itu sambil menggebrak meja dan menatap Hiashi dengan pandangan yang membuat Hiashi memalingkan mukanya(tetapi pria itu tidak sadar). Kemudian, pria itu menatap Ibiki. "MASUKKAN DIA, IBIKI!"

Hiashi mencoret kata-katanya bahwa dia tak akan menyukai pria ini. Setidaknya sekarang ia sedikit menghargai pria ini.

"Tidak bisa, Gai-sensei." kata Ibiki tegas.

"KENAPA?! KAPAN LAGI KAMU MENEMUKAN ANAK YANG SESEMANGAT ITU UNTUK MASUK SEKOLAH?!" seru Gai terkejut. "APALAGI ZAMAN SEKARANG! MEREKA ITULAH CONTOH ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGHARGAI PENDIDIKAN! MAKANYA, HARGAI ANAK ITU! HARGAI AYAHNYA!"

Hiashi sudah menutup telinganya, tidak tahan dengan suara yang memekik-mekik dengan volume dan nada yang tinggi itu. Dia tak peduli lagi itu dianggap kurang sopan.

"Iya! Iya! Sudah cukup, Gai-sensei!" kata Ibiki mulai tidak sabar. Gai baru saja akan berbicara lagi saat Ibiki membentaknya, "KUBILANG CUKUP! TERIMA KASIH! KEMBALI KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Gai menjawab sama-sama kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh. Lalu ia menatap Hiashi dan memberikan acungan jempol dan senyum lebarnya yang menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan. Hiashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan yang juga berarti astaga-makhluk-apa-ini. Kemudian pria aneh tadi keluar.

Mendadak suasana hening. Hiashi dan Ibiki sama-sama terdiam.

"Ibiki-kun, kalau perlu..." ucap Hiashi memulai.

Ibiki cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, Hiashi, aku tak mau melakukan korupsi. Nepotisme juga tidak. Aku akan mempertimbangkan anakmu bukan karena aku temanmu, tetapi karena pemikiran Gai-sensei tadi."

Hiashi mencoret lagi kata sedikit menghargai pria aneh tadi. Dia sangat menghargai pria itu.

"Aku tidak menawarkan uang, Ibiki-kun," kata Hiashi sambil menyeringai. "Keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan menggunakan jalan kotor seperti itu. Aku menawarkan anda untuk mengetes anakku. Tes apa saja, asal memuaskan anda."

Ibiki menatapnya lurus, setengah berpikir. Kemudian dia menghela napas. "Ini akan menjadi merepotkan." katanya pada akhirnya. "Saya nanti harus membuat segala macam surat rekomendasi dan bukti prestasi siswa. Tetapi, baiklah, tesnya minggu depan. Materi semua pelajaran sampai kelas 3 SD." Kemudian dia cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Hiashi akan protes, "Aku tak mau setengah-setengah soal ini."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Anak saya akan datang minggu depan. Terima kasih banyak, Ibiki-kun. Saya permisi dulu."

Dan Hiashi pun keluar dengan perasaan puas. Setidaknya ada satu jalan bagi Hinata dan dia harus memastikan Neji mengajari Hinata agar jalan itu tak menjadi buntu.

...

Hinata tampak sangat bahagia saat mendengar kabar itu. Dia langsung memeluk erat Hiashi. Dan Gaara juga sama bahagianya saat Hinata memberitahukan kabar itu.

Jadi, setiap hari, dari pagi sampai jam tiga sore Hinata akan berada di rumah keluarga Sabaku untuk belajar bersama Gaara dan guru privatnya. Lalu, di rumah dia akan belajar sama Neji sampai jam 7 malam, diselilingi beberapa kali istirahat tentunya. Kemudian sampai jam 9 dia akan berlatih mengerjakan soal. Gaara kadang-kadang akan ikut menemaninya dan akhirnya menginap di rumah Hinata. Saat Kazekage dinas keluar kota, Temari dan Kankurou pun ikut menginap di sana. Neji awalnya kurang setuju, tetapi akhirnya dia hanya akan menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

Salah satu problema yang muncul adalah mengenai masalah ketenangan. Saat makan malam merupakan siksaan tersendiri bagi anak-anak keluarga Sabaku karena Hiashi akan langsung berdehem saat ada yang berbicara.

Dan akhirnya hari tes Hinata pun tiba. Hiashi, Gaara, Neji, Kankurou dan Temari mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolah. Dan mendadak penyakit Hinata kumat lagi; dia gugup.

"Kamu insyaAllah bisa Hinata!" kata Temari berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Eh?! Udah jam segini, kita harus sekolah! Good luck ya, Hinata!" kata Kankurou.

Hinata nampaknya masih nervous. Dia menarik baju ayahnya, "Tou-san, temani Hinata ya."

Hiashi tampak bingung, kemudian dia menepuk kepala Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata, Tou-san ada rapat."

Hinata kecewa mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. "Hi, Hinata takut, Tou-san." katanya lirih.

Hiashi tampak bingung.

"Aku saja yang menemaninya." kata Gaara mendadak, membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Aku tidak harus sekolah, atau kerja."

Hiashi tampak ragu, tetapi ketika ia melirik arlojinya ia segera mengangguk. Hiashi pun segera menaiki mobil setelah memberi salam pada Hinata, diikuti Kankurou dan Temari yang ikut menumpang dan terakhir Neji.

Sebelum masuk mobil, Neji menepuk kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut dengan senyum yang akan membuat Shizune menjerit, "Berusahalah, Hinata-sama. Kami akan mendo'akanmu."

Hinata membalas senyumannya.

"Jaga Hinata-sama, Gaara-kun. Tolong." kata Neji sambil menatap Gaara yang hanya mengangguk.

"Jaa, Ganbate, Hinata-chan!"

Dan mobil itu pun pergi. Kini tinggal Gaara dan Hinata, juga anak-anak lain yang mau masuk sekolah. Anak-anak itu sedikit tertarik melihat rombongan tadi, tetapi waktu sudah terlalu mendesak.

Hinata dan Gaara pun menatap bangunan yang merupakan calon sekolah Hinata. Sebuah bangunan cukup mewah, mengingat itu SD swasta, dan tidak terlalu ramai dibanding sekolah yang akan dimasuki Gaara. Biaya SPP yang mahal membuat orang Jepang lebih memilih memasukkan anaknya ke SD negeri.

Hinata menarik lengan baju Gaara, ketakutan sendiri berada di tengah orang banyak seperti itu. Gaara pun mulai berjalan masuk, yang diikuti dengan setia oleh Hinata. Mereka berputar-putar mencari ruang kepala sekolah, dan sampai setengah jam tidak ketemu.

"Kalian kenapa cabut?"

Mendadak terdengar suara dingin dari belakang. Tampak seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya, tetapi auranya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan keramahan, malah membuat Hinata takut sehingga ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara; Pria itu men-death glare Hinata dan Gaara.

Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata, berharap anak perempuan itu yang akan menjawabnya. Ia malas berbicara dengan pria yang wajahnya setengah tertutup ini. Dan jujur, ia kesal karena pria itu membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Sensei sendiri kenapa ada di sini waktu jam belajar?"

Jleb!

Pria itu tak memberi jawaban, ia tampak mulai gugup.

"Sensei terlambat, ya?"

Jleb! Jleb!

Pria itu mulai keringatan.

"Atau Sensei memang selalu terlambat?"

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Pria itu tambah keringatan.

"Sensei bukan contoh guru yang baik."

JLEB!

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Kakashi.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hinata." kata Gaara sambil menyeret Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara. "Kita cari ruang kepala sekolah."

Pria bermasker yang merasa terhina itu pun masih terdiam di tempat. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa mendengar kalimat 'Maafkan Gaara-kun, Sensei.' yang keluar dari mulut anak berambut indigo itu. Dan dalam sekejap, amarahnya hilang. Dia menghela napas. "Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian kalau kalian mau."

Gaara dan Hinata langsung berpaling.

"Aku tidak ada jam mengajar pagi ini." kata pria berambut putih itu sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sebenarnya.

"Arigatou, sensei." kata Gaara dan Hinata bersamaan.

Pria itu membalasnya, lalu memberi kode agar anak-anak itu mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan berjalan di lorong-lorongnya. Saat melewati beberapa kelas, Hinata sempat mengintip sedikit.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Yoroshiku." kata Kakashi mendadak dalam perjalanan mereka yang hening.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Douzo Yoroshiku." kata Hinata sopan.

"Saya Sabaku Gaara. Douzo Yoroshiku." kata Gaara, kali ini juga sopan.

"Ah, anak Hyuuga yang mau tes itu, ya?" tanya Kakashi. "Lalu kamu ngapain, Sabaku-san?"

"Menemaninya, Hatake-sensei." kata Gaara.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak lalu bergumam, "Dasar anak zaman sekarang." Lalu ia menatap Gaara. "Tetapi kamu harus menunggu di luar ruangan. Hyuuga-san harus mengerjakannya sendiri."

Hinata langsung meremas lengan baju Gaara, ia gugup lagi. Melihat ini, Kakashi menepuk kepala Hinata dan sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Soalnya tidak susah, kok. Aku yang membuatnya, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Kemudian mereka bertiga berhenti berjalan dan Kakashi pun mengetuk pintu. Terdengar panggilan dari dalam. Setelah berbagai basa-basi, Hinata pun memulai tesnya.

"Ganbatte, Hinata." kata Gaara sebelum keluar.

...

Gaara melirik jam yang ada di koridor itu. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu. Dia mulai bosan.

Terdengar bel berdentang. Anak-anak mulai keluar dari ruangannya, untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Beberapa orang lewat di depan Gaara.

"Loh? Dia anak monster itu, kan?"

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Jangan bilang dia akan bersekolah di sini."

"Iiih! Apa aku pindah sekolah saja, ya?"

Gaara bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik anak yang tidak jauh umurnya dari dirinya saat anak-anak itu melewatinya. Gaara menutup kedua matanya, mencoba sabar. Saat beberapa orang lewat, ia kembali mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Mendadak terdengar suara lain yang lebih berat.

"Hanya pengecut dan orang bodoh yang membicarakan isu picisan seperti itu. Atau kalian mau diberi pelajaran?"

Terdengar jeritan kecil dan permintaan maaf beberapa anak. Mereka tahu pasti apa arti dari diberi pelajaran oleh guru yang berbicara tadi. Dan jujur, mereka tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan tepar.

"Minta maaflah padanya." kata suara berat itu.

"Gomenasai." kata anak-anak itu setelah beberapa saat. Gaara masih saja menutup matanya sehingga mereka berkata, "Dia tertidur, pak."

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Ya sudah. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya."

Lalu terdengar jawaban dan langkah-langkah kaki.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak tidur." kata suara berat itu mendadak. "Lagi ngapain kamu disini?"

Gaara membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat pemilik suara berat itu: seorang guru dengan rambut seperti mangkok hitam terbalik dan baju hijau super ketat di balik kemejanya. Respeknya berkurang drastis saat melihat penampilan menggelikan itu

"Menemani Hinata." kata Gaara datar.

"Ah, anak Hyuuga itu?" Guru aneh itu mulai antusias.

"Hn." gumam Gaara sambil mengangguk.

"Kamu siapanya? Bukan dari keluarga Hyuuga, kan?" tanya guru itu.

"Aku temannya."

"Hanya sebatas itu?"

Dahi Gaara berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Ah, abaikan. Sudah, ya, aku ada jam pelajaran." kata guru itu sambil melihat arlojinya. "Dukung dia terus, ya." tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang menyilaukannya.

"Selalu,kuharap." jawab Gaara tegas sambil kembali menutup matanya. Guru itu segera berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Sensei."

Panggilan Gaara yang mendadak itu membuat guru itu berpaling. Dia bisa melihat Gaara menatapnya lurus.

"Terima kasih." ucap Gaara. Dan dia mendapat acungan jempol dan senyum berkilau khas iklan pasta gigi sebagai balasannya.

...

Wajah Gaara langsung terangkat saat Hinata keluar dari ruangan.

"Gimana? Bisa?" tanya Gaara langsung.

Hinata tampak berseri-seri. "Alhamdulillah banget. Soalnya banyak sekali yang sama dengan soal yang Neji-nii berikan. Soal Temari-nee juga keluar banyak."

"Baguslah. Jadi yakin bisa masuk?" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lega.

Hinata hanya balas tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap Gaara. "Ano, maaf, Gaara-kun jadi menunggu selama ini. 4 jam, kan?"

Gaara hanya menepuk kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ngga apa-apa,kok."

"Makasih, Gaara-kun!"

...

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Gai yang meihat Kakashi sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku di meja gurunya. Gai sudah bosan melihat Kakashi membaca buku itu, bahkan dalam hati ia berpikir kalau Kakashi sudah hafal isi buku itu.

"Apa?" kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anak Hyuuga itu lulus?" tanga Gai semangat.

Kakashi meletakkan bukunya. "93% jawabannya benar. Apakah itu cukup?"

Gai melongo. "Serius? Aku tahu kamu licik, Kakashi. Yang matematika kamu tambahin soal kelas 4 sd, kan?

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ah, itu bonus. Aku berikan dia soal yang seharusnya 100 soal dan tambahan itu 10 soal. Dan dia benar semua 10 soal itu, malah yang salah yang pelajaran kelas 3. Awalnya aku tidak akan menghitung soal tambahan itu, yah tapi..."

Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kemudian dia menatap Gai. "Kamu yakin dia tahan?"

"Oh, soal penindasan itu?" tanya Gai. "Dia kuat, kok. Lagian keluarga Hyuuga akan bertindak tegas jika mereka tahu apa yang dialami putrinya."

"Tetapi mereka hanya tahu yang dulu." kata Kakashi.

"Bocah berambut merah itu akan menyokongnya." kata Gai sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap iya." kata Kakashi.

"Kamu tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kamu akan menyelidiki semuanya sedetail ini." kata Gai sambil terkekeh.

"Perintah atasan." kata Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Lagian bibit yang busuk jangan pernah repot-repot ditumbuhkan dengan perlakuan khusus, kan?"

...

"Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil senyam-senyum sendiri saat ia mendatangi rumah Gaara keesokan harinya.

"Hm?" tanya Gaara yang baru bangun dan belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Coba tebak." kata Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Kamu lulus tesnya?" kata Gaara sambil menguap.

"Eh?! Kok tahu?!" seru Hinata kecewa.

"Yah, apalagi emang yang bisa buat kamu senang sampai datang sepagi ini. Yang lain saja belum pada bangun." kata Gaara sambil mengucek matanya.

Hinata terdiam. Nggak jadi deh dia ngasih kejutan ke Gaara.

...

Rasanya Hinata ingin menarik lagi ucapannya dulu saat ia berkata tidak apa-apa tidak bersama Gaara asal bisa sekolah.

Kini, tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Sekolah entah mengapa menjadi sangat ramai. Dulu, Hinata datang saat semuanya lagi di kelas untuk belajar dan saat itu ia ditemani Gaara. Kini, ia sendirian di antara lautan siswa dan guru-guru yang sedang berkumpul tanpa satu orang pun yang menemaninya. Dan ia mendadak menciut sendiri. Memang, tadi Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Neji sudah mengantarkannya. Tetapi kini mereka tidak ada di sana bersamanya.

Sekarang, upacara penerimaan siswa baru sudah dimulai. Hinata melihat ke depan, dimana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya sedang berpidato. Hinata ingat tadi laki-laki berambut hitam itulah yang menyapa Temari. Tetapi dia tidak kenal laki-laki itu. Tampaknya dia adalah perwakilan kakak kelas.

Setelah upacara itu selesai, Hinata mendengar pengumuman bahwa ia harus melihat kelas mana yang ia akan masuki di papan pengumuman. Ia tak tahu harus kemana dan ia tak punya teman. Dilihatnya anak-anak lain sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ah, andai saja Gaara ada di situ.

"Hei." kata seseorang mendadak.

Hinata segera berpaling. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut hitam yang kerah bajunya tinggi sampai menutup hidungnya.

"Y, ya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Papan pengumuman dimana?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita ikutin saja orang-orang ini?"

Hinata tersentak. Kita? Emang anak ini mau pergi bersama dengannya?

"Baiklah." kata anak itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aburame Shino. Yoroshiku."

Hinata segera menyambutnya. "Hyu, Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo." kata Shino. Dia pun berjalan dengan diikuti Hinata.

Hinata menjerit kegirangan dalam hati. Teman! Teman pertama di sekolahnya! Apalagi anak itu tidak takut pada Hinata dan malah mengajaknya berkenalan duluan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di papan pengumuman. Hinata dan Shino segera mencari nama mereka.

"Ah!" kata Hinata setelah menemukan namanya.

"Kelas berapa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Shino.

"Kelas 1-A. Kamu, Aburame-san?"

"Kelas 1-D. Kita beda kelas tampaknya." kata Shino.

Hinata merasa kecewa. Dia tak sekelas dengan teman pertamanya di SD itu.

"Ayo ke kelas." kata Shino. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas dan akhirnya berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Hinata masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Tampak di dalam orang sudah pada masuk dan duduk di kursi yang mereka inginkan. Hinata pun segera berjalan ke belakang. Dia ingin mengambil tempat di sudut. Tetapi karena di sana sudah ada orang, ia mengambil posisi di samping tempat itu.

Dia pun duduk di kursinya dan kemudian terdiam. Dia tak tahu dia harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dimana anak-anak sedang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bersama, lalu ia pun menunduk. Dia jadi ingin bertemu Gaara. Atau Neji, Temari, Kankurou. Atau Naruto. Ia ingat akhir-akhir ini ia beberapa kali betemu dengan Naruto dan bermain dengannya. Atau Aburame Shino yang tadi.

Terlihat oleh Hinata dua orang sedang berjalan ke dekat dirinya. Yang satu adalah anak perempuan berambut fuschia dan yang satu lagi adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat dengan kulit berwarna coklat tua. Anak perempuan itu menatap meja Hinata dan meja yang ada di sudut.

"Hei, katanya kamu sudah nyiapin meja buatku, Kidoumaru." ujar yang berambut fuschia kesal.

"Sudah, kok, Tayuya." kata Kidoumaru.

"Terus kok ada dia?!" kata Tayuya sambil menunjuk Hinata dan membuat Hinata ketakutan sendiri.

Kidoumaru menatap Hinata, lalu dengan sinis ia berkata, "Ngapain kamu di sini? Ini tempat Tayuya!"

"Ano..." kata Hinata gugup.

"Cepat pindah!" bentak Kidoumaru.

"Ano..." kata Hinata lagi. Nyalinya mulai menciut.

Mendadak Tayuya menjerit, membuat satu kelas menatapnya.

"Ma... Matanya..." kata Tayuya ketakutan sambil menunjuk mata Hinata. "Matanya putih!"

Mendadak beberapa anak mendekati mereka karena penasaran. Mereka mulai menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tajam yang mengingatkan Hinata dengan anak-anak yang melemparinya dulu. Pupil matanya mulai mengecil. Kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"Iiih, iya!"

"Serem, ya..."

"Kayak hantu!"

"Loh? Rasanya pernah lihat..."

"Kok bisa putih, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan anak hantu."

"Kyaa! Jangan gitu, aku takut."

"Dia tak berkata apa-apa..."

"Kok dia masuk sini, sih?"

Hinata merasa benar-benar takut. Ia baru saja akan menutup telinganya dan...

BRAAAAK!

Terdengar gebrakan meja dari baris meja kedua. Tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut soft pink pendek mendadak berdiri. Kemudian dia berpaling menatap ke belakang dengan pandangan galak.

Perlahan, dia berjalan ke belakang, hingga berhenti di depan kerumunan orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"KALIAN INI! JAGA MULUT KALIAN! DIA JUGA TEMAN KITA! KALIAN BAHKAN BELUM MENGENALNYA, TETAPI KALIAN SUDAH BERANI MENGEJEKNYA!" bentak gadis itu dengan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya, kemudian dia mendekati Hinata dan menarik poninya ke atas lalu menahannya. "LIHAT! APANYA DARI DIA YANG MIRIP HANTU?! MATANYA ITU CIRI KHASNYA! AKU PERNAH LIHAT KAKAK-KAKAK BERMATA KAYAK GINI! INI TIDAK ANEH. INI UNIK!"

Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari poni Hinata dan menunjuk Tayuya. "Kamu juga, Tayuya! Kamu pikir rambut fuschiamu itu NORMAL?! Rambutku juga tidak, tetapi itu ciri khasku. Dan kamu!"

Dia berpaling menunjuk seseorang anak lainnya. "Kamu pikir matamu itu normal? Dan kamu! Kulitmu itu langka sekali! Dan kamu...!"

Dan gadis itu pun terus melakukannya hingga satu kelas sudah kena tunjuk semua. Mendadak semuanya terdiam dan kelas menjadi hening saat gadis itu selesai berbicara.

Hinata menatap gadis itu, kagum. Gadis itu tegas dan kuat. Dia berani menyampaikan pendapatnya dan membela Hinata yang tidak dikenalnya.

Gadis itu kemudian menarik napas. "Jadi... Jangan coba-coba menghina orang lagi!"

Kemudian dia menatap Tayuya. "Aku melihat anak ini duduk duluan di sini." katanya tajam. "Itu haknya!"

Tayuya terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku kan cuma mau duduk di samping Kidoumaru!" katanya kesal.

"Ano..." kata Hinata mendadak sambil memainkan kedua jarinya karena gugup. "A, aku ngga keberatan pindah, kok."

Tayuya dan Sakura terdiam. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Duduk di samping aku, yuk!" serunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku!"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Yoroshiku."

Kemudian, kedua anak itu berjalan dengan dipimpin Sakura. Hinata pun kemudian meletakkan barangnya di meja barunya. Setelah mereka duduk, Hinata mulai memperhatikan Sakura. Jidatnya lebar sekali, pikir Hinata. Medadak ia teringat kata-kata Naruto.

"Haruno-san," kata Hinata sambil menatap Sakura. "Apa kamu kenal dengan Naruto-kun?"

Sakura mendadak tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata terakhir Hinata. "Panggil Sakura saja." kata Sakura. "Iya, aku mengenalnya. Kenapa memang?"

"Dia bercerita tentang kamu." jawab Hinata.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sakura tertarik.

"Sakura itu perempuan yang berjidat lebar..."

Mendadak Sakura menegang dan mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.

"... dan cantik."

Sakura tidak jadi marah, malah ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk dan Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Oiya, Hinata, apa ponimu tidak mengganggu? Panjang sekali." kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

"Ano... Tidak..." kata Hinata gugup, kemudian ia menunduk. "Aku tak mau mataku terlihat." tambahnya lirih.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia berseru dengan penuh semangat, "Ah! Aku punya barang bagus!" Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai mengacak-acak tasnya. "TADAAA!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. Kemudian dia mendekatkan gunting itu ke wajah Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura padanya?

Cekris!

Hinata merasa rambutnya berjatuhan dari wajahnya. Ia melihat Sakura memotong poninya menjadi lurus dan pendek, sehingga matanya yang tadi tertutup kini terlihat.

"Jangan malu pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Matamu indah, kok, seperti mutiara. Dan unik. Memang yang unik itu tak selamanya bermanfaat. Tetapi matamu itu harus menjadi kebanggaanmu tersendiri, sehingga suatu saat nanti ada yang sadar bahwa itulah kecantikanmu."

Hinata tersenyum berterimakasih.

"Ano..." kata seseorang dari kanan Hinata. Hinata segera bepaling. Dia bisa melihat seorang anak yang sangat gemuk dengan bungkus keripik kentang di tangan kirinya dan botol minum yang familiar bagi Hinata di tangan kanannya. "Ini punyamu jatuh."

"Makasih." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum sambil mengambil botol minum yang disodorkan anak itu.

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, namaku Akimichi Chouji. Yoroshiku." kata anak gendut itu sambil balas tersenyum.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku."

"Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku!" kata Sakura mendadak sambil tersenyum. "Ngga apa-apa kan aku ikutan?"

Hinata dan Chouji mengangguk. Kemudian ketiganya asyik mengobrol. Sakura memang banyak mendominasi, tetapi tak ada yang keberatan. Sesekali mereka mencomot keripik kentang milik Chouji.

"Hyuuga-san." kata sebuah suara di belakang Hinata. "Gomenasai."

Hinata berpaling, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat pemilik rambut fuschia itu sedang membungkuk ke arahnya bersama yang anak yang berambut hitam. Ah, tampaknya ia akan suka sekolah ini.

* * *

And this is the fifth chapter! Updatenya lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi Alhamdulillah selesai! Panjang banget, ya? Sesuai kata-kataku kemarin, ini bagian akhir dari umur mereka yang 5-6 tahun. Rasanya penulisan masa kecil mereka emang panjang banget. Maaf kalau jadi bosen. Soalnya aku udah mencoba ngebuat langsung ke inti-intinya aja. Tapi kesan mereka anak-anak yang masih polos jadi nggak ada. Jadinya ya, mereka nggak kayak anak-anak. Makanya ini banyak basa-basi dan nggak pentingnya. Maaf, ya...

Thanks for Allah SWT, Nivellia Neil, Yukori Kazaqi, Gaanata-chan, flowers lavender and all readers

Balasan Review :

Gaanata-chan : aku seneng kalo kakak suka^^ rencananya ya... Ngga tau juga sih... Tapi ini akhir untuk umur 5-6 tahun!

Flowers lavender : Hehe. Tapi sekarang udah baca belum? Kalau ngga keberatan baca ya updatenya agak lama dari biasanya ya... Gomen soal inii.

Oke, Mind to Review? Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya yang membangun dimohon ya :) Terima kasih!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yang kuning ini bagaimana, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat sebuah furisode yang berwarna kuning.

"Norak." kata Gaara sambil menghela napas. Dia sedang duduk di tepi kasur Hinata. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang. "Harus, ya, pakai baju kayak gitu? Pasti susah pakainya."

Hinta berpaling. "Nggak, kok. Kalau tidak ada dress code-nya, aku memang selalu pakai furisode."

Gaara menghela napasnya. "Temari-nee selalu menghabiskan minimal 45 menit kalau memakainya sendiri."

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya, dia masih membongkar-bongkar lemarinya. Gaara kemudian kembali duduk dan menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka bajumu sebanyak itu." kata Gaara sambil memperhatikan isi lemari Hinata. "Kenapa kamu selalu pakai sweater atau jaket?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Sama seperti alasan kamu memakai kaos dan celana kain setiap hari, Gaara-kun."

"Biar nggak disangka anak orang kaya? Emangnya kamu pernah diculik, Hinata?"

"Pernah. Dua kali." kata Hinata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. "Neji-nii juga pernah diculik karena disangka pewaris Hyuuga. Kalau, Gaara-kun?"

"Dulu. Sekali." kata Gaara sambil mendengus. "Padahal yang kaya kan orang tua kita. Harta itu kan bukan milik kita."

"Ah, tapi aku nggak mau Tou-san diculik." kata Hinata masih sibuk dengan lemarinya, yang diikuti oleh gumaman Gaara yang terdengar seperti,"Ya iyalah. Siapa juga yang mau?"

Kemudian Hinata menatap ke arah Gaara, yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Gaara-kun juga diundang, kan?" kata Hinata bersemangat. "Pakai baju warna apa?"

"Kimono warna maroon." kata Gaara. "Jangan bilang kamu mau kembaran."

Hinata tertawa kecil, membuat Gaara curiga sendiri.

Dan benar saja. Malamnya saat mereka sudah datang ke acara peresmian hotel baru milik keluarga Uchiha, Gaara mendapati Hinata memakai furisode warna maroon. Gaara menyerengitkan alisnya sementara Hinata hanya membuat tanda peace sambil tersenyum. Mereka tak banyak berbicara saat perwakilan keluarga Uchiha memberi sambutan.

Kemudian, setelah acara inti selesai, Hiashi dan Kazekage mengajak kedua anak itu untuk memberi salam dan mengucapkan selamat kepada keluarga Uchiha. Mereka pun hanya menurut saja.

Ada empat anggota keluarga Uchiha; seorang pria bernama Fugaku yang tampak keras dan cukup mengingatkan Hinata akan Tou-sannya sendiri, seorang wanita yang lembut, cantik dan ramah bernama Mikoto, dan dua orang anak yang selisih usianya mungkin lima tahun. Hinata mengenali salah satunya sebagai alumni di sekolahnya dulu.

"Itachi-senpai!" kata Hinata setelah ia sadar kepada siapa ia mengucapkan salam. "Lama tak berjumpa!"

Itachi hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan?"

"Alhamdulillah baik. Kalau senpai?" tanya Hinata, kemudian ia menarik lengan kimono Gaara. "Itachi-senpai, ini Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun, ini Itachi-senpai."

"Yoroshiku, Gaara." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Douzo Yoroshiku, Itachi-senpai." kata Gaara dengan senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Itachi pun mengacak-acak rambut Gaara seenaknya. "Kamu mirip Sasuke, ya?" kata Itachi sambil tertawa, kemudian dia menepuk kepala anak di sampingnya. "Iya, kan, otouto?"

Yang di sampingnya hanya bergumam, "Hn." sambil menatap Gaara dan Hinata. Dia adalah seorang anak seumuran Hinata dan Gaara dengan mata berwarna onyx dan rambut berwarna navy blue nyaris hitam.

"Ayolah, beri salam!" kata Itachi yang kini mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Tampaknya Itachi memang hobi melakukan hal itu.

Anak itu bergumam "Hn." lagi kemudian membungkuk sedikit ke arah Hinata dan Gaara. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, Gaara-san, Hinata-san."

Hinata dan Gaara membalas membungkuk sambil mengucapkan sama-sama. Lalu terdengar panggilan Hiashi untuk kedua anak itu. Setelah kedua anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada keluarga Uchiha, mereka pun berjalan menjauh.

"Kayaknya aku pernah lihat adiknya senpaimu itu." kata Gaara saat berjalan sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Dimana?" tanya Hinata cukup tertarik.

"Entahlah." kata Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sementara itu, Itachi mendapati Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Gaara dan Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ngga ada." katanya. "Hanya saja, mereka benar-benar seperti yang diceritakan Dobe."

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beauty and the Beast © Disney**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Hinata melirik meja di sampingnya saat ia sedang meletakkan tasnya dimana di atas meja itu sudah ada tas yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tumben banget Sakura sudah datang, pikir Hinata. Biasanya Sakura datang lebih lambat dari Hinata. Walau begitu, sang pemilik tas itu tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling kelasnya yang masih kosong.

Ia sudah kelas 5 SD sekarang. Dan baru tahun inilah ia kembali sekelas bersama Sakura setelah mereka pisah kelas dari kelas 2. Saat kelas 2, ia kembali sekelas dengan Shino dan Chouji. Lalu, saat kelas 3, ada seorang anak pindahan bernama Kiba yang langsung saja akrab dengan Hinata. Kadang Hinata berpikir kalau Kiba dan Naruto itu mirip dalam berbagai hal. Misalnya semangatnya. Dan kehebohannya. Saat kelas 4, ia kembali duduk bersama Kiba. Tetapi, kelas 5 ini mereka pisah kelas.

Naruto ternyata juga masuk sekolah pada saat yang sama dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Ia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara, tetapi mereka belum pernah sekelas. Mereka paling akan bermain atau mengobrol bareng sewaktu istirahat dan itu pun sangat jarang. Naruto selalu membawa bekal tambahan dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas. Makanan yang diberikan oleh sekolah menurutnya tidak cukup. Dia tampaknya sangat akrab dengan orang yang dia panggil 'Teme'. Tetapi, karena si 'Teme' itu hobinya berada di kelas, Naruto juga jadinya sering berada di kelas. Sementara Gaara sendiri, dia juga lebih suka berada di kelas. Gaara juga cukup akrab dengan anak aneh yang bernama Rock Lee. Lebih tepatnya, Lee lah yang mengakrabkan diri dengan Gaara. Dia sebenarnya mengakrabkan diri dengan semuanya, tetapi entah mengapa Gaara-lah yang sering bersama dengannya. Walau pertemanan mereka hanya terlihat secara sepihak karena Gaara sering bersikap seolah tidak mengacuhkan Lee.

Anak-anak lain mulai berdatangan. Hinata pun bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan mereka, walau ia lebih banyak diam. Sekali-kali ia melirik jam. Dan bel sudah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, tetapi Sakura belum juga muncul. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

Bel berbunyi. Sakura belum juga terlihat. Kakashi sudah memasuki kelas dan mulai mengabsen mereka.

BRAAK!

Mendadak pintu terbuka. Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dan wajah berbinar-binar karena bahagia segera berlari ke arah Hinata. "HINATAAA! Kamu harus mendengar ceritaku! Ta..."

"EHEM."

Sakura langsung terdiam. Kakashi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Nah, Haruno-san, mengapa kamu terlambat? Di peraturan tertulis dengan jelas bahwa murid tidak boleh terlambat."

Sakura mencibir. "Saya datang cepat, kok, tadi pagi. Lagian Kakashi-sensei juga sering terlambat." ujarnya.

Dan Sakura pun mendapat hukuman yang layak untuk kekurangajarannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Sakura dihukum. Sekarang, dia sudah mengerti mengapa Iruka-sensei berkata bahwa Sakura berberda dari Gaara dan Hinata. Sakura itu orangnya gampang marah dan terlalu blak-blakan sehingga acap kali ia dicap sebagai anak kurang ajar yang terlampau jujur.

...

"Hinataaa~" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar saat mereka sedang memakan kue yang dibawa Hinata di atap sekolah sewaktu istirahat sudah datang. Mereka makan disana bukannya karena Hinata tidak mau berbagi kue itu kepada teman-temannya, tetapi hanya tinggal dua potong chiffon cake strawberry yang tersisa di rumahnya, dan Sakura pernah bilang ia sangat menyukainya. "Aku mau cerita, deh."

"Cerita apa?" tanya Hinata antusias, mengingat tadi pagi Sakura tampak begitu bersemangat saat memanggilnya.

"Kayaknya..." kata Sakura dengan mata bersinar-sinar dan pipi memerah. "Aku jatuh cinta!"

"Hah?!" seru Hinata terkejut. "Kok bisa?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Hinata. Tetapi kemudian, dia mulai bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, "Kamu tahu kan anak yang sering diceritakan Naruto yang dia panggil 'Teme'?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia ganteng bangeeeeet! Banget!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Emang kapan Sakura bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tadi pagi! Kamu tahu mengapa aku terlambat? Aku mengantarkan bento Naruto yang terbawa olehku. Saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dia mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas dan menitipkannya padaku. Terus dia lupa mengambil lagi bekalnya. Jadi, pas udah di sekolah, aku sadar. Terus aku ke sekolah Naruto untuk mengantarkannya."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata mulai tertarik.

"Lalu aku ke kelasnya Naruto, tetapi Narutonya nggak ada. Pas aku bilang aku cari dia, yang muncul malah temannya itu. Dia bilang titip saja padanya. Terus... Terus... Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya! Dia ganteng bangeeet, Hinata! Ganteng!" kata Sakura masih dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Terus kok tahu itu yang Naruto panggil 'Teme'?"

Mendadak senyum di wajah Sakura memudar. "Terus Naruto mendadak muncul dan memanggilnya. Dia juga terkejut melihatku. Hancur, deh, momen indah kami." gerutu Sakura.

"Momen indah? Emang kalian ngapain? Dia senyum ke kamu?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ngga ada, sih. Cuma ngomong gitu aja sebentar."

Hinata terdiam, tidak jadi memasukkan potongan kue ke mulutnya. "Terus apa indahnya?"

Jleb!

Sakura langsung terdiam, kemudian dia mulai menjawab dengan ragu, "Yah, dia kan tipe orang yang cool. Wajar nggak sih dia nggak senyum. Lagian cinta bisa membuat hal kecil menjadi manis."

Hinata cuma berkata dengan polosnya, "Oh, iya, ya?"

Sakura tidak berkomentar untuk sesaat, kemudian dia memainkan kuenya. "Hinata-chan belum pernah suka sama orang?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau Gaara gimana? Kan kalian tiap hari pergi bareng berdua." tanya Sakura, kembali bersemangat.

Memang, semenjak kelas 4 SD, Hinata tak lagi diantar oleh Neji dan kakak-kakak Gaara. Dia hanya pergi dan pulang berdua sama Gaara. Biasanya Gaara akan menjemputnya.

"Sakura juga tiap hari pergi berdua sama Naruto-kun." kata Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"ITU SIH BEDA!" seru Sakura tidak terima sambil mulai menghancurkan kuenya yang bersisa tanpa ia sadari. "Naruto jangan disamaan deh sama si 'Teme' itu! Jauuuh!"

Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia masih tidak mengerti. Ah, mungkin dia akan meminta Gaara menjelaskan padanya saat pulang nanti.

...

"Sedang melihat apa, Kakashi?" tanya Gai.

Kakashi yang saat itu sedang berdiri bersandarkan bingkai jendela yang terbuka sambil melihat keluar melirik Gai sebentar.

Gai yang tidak juga mendapat jawaban, melihat keluar melalui jendela lain. Dia menangkap suatu sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok berambut indigo itu mendekati seseorang yang berambut merah, kemudian muncul yang berambut pirang di samping yang berambut merah. Bersamaan dengan itu, suatu sosok berambut soft pink berlari mendekati ketiga anak itu.

"Hinata sudah berubah, ya." kata Gai. "Jauh lebih ceria."

Kakashi tidak berkomentar.

"Aku jadi ingat saat Hiashi-sama pertama kali datang ke sini." kata Gai. "Setelah Hiashi-sama pulang, ada beberapa anak yang membicarakan dia dan tampak gelisah. Mereka bilang, 'Itu mirip anak hantu yang dulu ya.', 'Yang dulu dilemparin batu nggak kapok-kapok?', 'Iya, dia dilindungi monster itu,sih.' "

Kakashi masih menatap keluar. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Aku meminta mereka menjelaskan maksud mereka. Dan mereka berkata bahwa ada anak perempuan yang matanya putih seperti hantu yang mereka coba usir dengan melemparinya pakai batu, tetapi mereka tidak mengenalnya. Makanya, aku melapor pada Ibiki-kun bahwa jika anak itu diterima, mungkin akan ada bullying di sekolah." kata Gai menjelaskan. "Dia tak percaya awalnya bahwa Hinata memang di bully oleh anak-anak itu."

"Dan karena itu aku disuruh untuk mencari informasi mengenai Hyuuga Hinata untuk mengetahui itu benar atau tidak." kata Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Kamu tahu? Itu sangat melelahkan. Aku harus menanyai satu-satu anak di sekitar rumah Hyuuga."

"Ya, dan itu yang membuat Ibiki-kun ragu. Brutalisme dan bullying di dalam sekolah bisa menghancurkan nama baik sekolah, juga memberi contoh langsung kekerasan kepada anak-anak lain. Tetapi setelah kamu berkata dia dilindungi oleh Sabaku-san dan semakin lama semakin kuat, apalagi dengan perkataan Iruka-kun kalau mereka tidak pilih-pilih teman, Ibiki-kun pun setuju."

"Apalagi setelah hasil ujiannya." kata Kakashi. "Dia benar-benar bibit uggul. Pintar, dan dia juga membawa perubahan ke sekolah kita. Ingat saat Sakura menyadarkan anak sekelas pada hari pertama mereka? Kalau tidak ada Sakura, mereka akan terus mengucilkan anak yang mereka anggap aneh. Kalau tidak ada Hinata, Sakura mungkin tak akan pernah membuat anak kelas itu sadar."

Gai tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Aku bersyukur ia masuk."

Kakashi tersenyum juga lalu menghela napas. "Tetapi mengurus suratnya susah. Kita sudah melanggar peraturan pemerintah. Untung sekolah kita tidak diberi sanksi. Aku merekomendasikannya di surat bahwa ia anak berbakat, dan sekali-kali kita harus memperlakukan anak seperti dia secara khusus, kan? Sayang kalau bakat sebagus itu disia-siakan."

Gai mengangguk. Ia melihat keluar, dimana Sakura sedang memukul Naruto entah karena apa. Tetapi melihat Naruto hanya tertawa renyah, Gai yakin pukulan itu hanya main-main saja. Hinata berusaha melerai mereka dan Gaara tetap saja cuek tidak berkomentar. Ia sedikit banyak kagum pada anak-anak itu.

...

Gaara dan Hinata kini berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka. Rute yang paling dekat adalah dengan melalui daerah pertokoan yang cukup lengkap. Biasanya, mereka pulang berempat bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Tetapi, hari ini Naruto ingin pergi ke rumah 'Teme' dan langsung tanpa basa-basi, Sakura berkata bahwa ia ingin ikut. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki yang menurutnya ganteng itu.

Sesekali mereka mengobrol, walau kadang mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Bagaimana pun, pada dasarnya keduanya tidak terlalu banyak berbicara.

Mendadak, Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Dia melihat melalui kaca etalase toko dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Gaara pun ikut-ikutan berhenti. Dia menatap apa yang menarik minat Hinata.

Sebuah toko boneka.

"Lihat, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata menunjuk sebuah boneka berwarna hitam dan putih. "Lucu, kan?

Gaara melihat apa yang ditunjuk Hinata, lalu bertanya dengan heran, "Boneka panda?"

"He-eh." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menatap boneka itu lagi tanpa berkedip. "Aku suka panda."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Soalnya tiap ngelihat panda, aku langsung teringat sama Gaara-kun." kata Hinata masih memperhatikan boneka itu.

Gaara tertegun. Dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Hinata masih menatap boneka itu cukup lama, sampai sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. "Udah, yuk, kita pulang, Hinata." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai berjalan kembali.

Saat keduanya sudah berjalan cukup lama, mendadak Hinata teringat kata-kata Sakura tadi. Jadi, ia menatap Gaara dan bertanya, "Gaara-kun, jatuh cinta itu apa?"

Gaara terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia tampak bingung sejenak sebelum ia menjawab dengan ragu, "Itu perasaan suka dan sayang antara laki-laki dan perempuan."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. "Seperti aku kepada Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip.

"Bukan." kata Gaara. "Kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada orang dalam keluarga kita. Harus ke orang lain."

Hinata berpikir kembali, lalu bertanya lagi dengan nada penasaran, "Jadi aku bisa jatuh cinta sama Gaara-kun?"

Gaara lagi-lagi tertegun mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Dia merasa Hinata itu polos sekali.

Gaara bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan bergumam, "Bisa saja, sih."

Hinata tampaknya masih penasaran. "Gaara-kun pernah suka sama orang?"

Gaara lagi-lagi tertegun. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Belum. Belum pernah."

Jadi, pertanyaan Hinata berhenti sampai di situ. Hinata berpikir bahwa Gaara tampaknya tak akan bisa memberinya informasi lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin ia akan bertanya pada orang lain, misalnya Neji. Atau ayahnya. Atau Hanabi.

Kemudian, ia teringat akan PR miliknya. "Gaara-kun, ke rumahku, yuk. Aku ada PR matematika dan aku belum ngerti."

Gaara mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Hinata. Dia bersyukur akhirnya Hinata berhenti bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang membingungkan.

...

"Mau kemana, Hanabi?" tanya Hinata saat ia dan Gaara baru memasuki ruang tamu. Dia melihat Hanabi yang sedang membawa boneka hendak berjalan menuju pintu.

Semenjak Hanabi berumur enam tahun, ia kembali tinggal di rumah Hiashi bersama Hinata dan Neji. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Hanabi jauh lebih percaya diri dan agak keras kepala. Ia juga mudah sekali mengajak orang berteman dengannya. Saking banyaknya teman Hanabi, dia tidak pernah tidak bermain dengan temannya sepulang sekolah dan pada hari libur, kecuali kalau Hiashi mengajak mereka makan bersama atau berkumpul sekeluarga atau Hinata dan Neji mengajaknya main. Kini, Hanabi masih kelas 1 SD.

"Main ke rumah teman." kata Hanabi. "Ittekimasu, Hinata-neechan, Gaara-nii!"

Entah kenapa Gaara dipanggil Gaara-nii oleh Hanabi. Mungkin karena ia sering sekali melihat Hinata bersama Gaara, jadi dia merasa Gaara harus dipanggil Gaara-nii selayaknya Hinata harus dipanggil Hinata-nee.

"Itterashai. Nanti kalau pulang kesorean, telepon ya biar dijemput." kata Hinata, sementara Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Oiya, handphonenya!" seru Hanabi sambil mengambil telepon genggam dari atas meja ruang tamu. "Nah, Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Hanabi." kata Hinata, lalu ia dan Gaara pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu baru belajar.

Setelah 1 jam beristirahat, mereka pun pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk mengerjakan PR. Hinata segera mencari buku matematikanya dan menyerahkannya ke Gaara. Selama Hinata mencari alat tulis, Gaara membaca buku itu sekilas.

Dan baru saja Gaara akan mulai menjelaskan, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." kata Hinata.

Pintu terbuka. Tampak Neji yang masih mengenakan seragam SMPnya memasuki kamar Hinata dan duduk di tepi kasur Hinata.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata heran.

Neji menjatuhkan badannya di kasur Hinata. "Aku capek. Padahal aku cuma anggota OSIS biasa, tetapi banyak sekali hal yang dibebankan padaku." keluh Neji.

Gaara menatapnya tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Hyuuga Neji suka mengeluh?

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Habis Neji-nii rajin, sih."

"Tapi aku juga bisa capek." kata Neji sambil menghela napas, kembali terduduk. "Kemarin aku begadang untuk ulangan bahasa inggris dan sejarah hari ini, juga untuk membuat pendataan OSIS."

"Sabar, ya, Neji-nii." kata Hinata.

Neji yang baru menyadari keberadaan Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip langsung mendelik ke Gaara. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Gaara segera menggeleng.

Mendadak, Hinata teringat akan pertanyaannya tadi. "Neji-nii," kata Hinata sambil menatap Neji.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji heran.

Hinata memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia tanyakan duluan. Gaara telah memberikannya sebuah definisi, kini ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Kemudian dia menemukannya. "Neji-nii, jatuh cinta itu rasanya gimana?"

Neji sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Matanya langsung membelalak. Siapa yang berani-beraninya memberi tahu Hinata soal itu?

Neji segera menatap tajam Gaara dengan tatapan yang berarti apa-yang-kamu-ajarin-ke-Hinata?

Gaara yang melihat ini merasa tidak terima. Ia juga belum mendapat penjelasan mengapa Hinata mendadak menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia balas menatap Neji dengan dahi berkerut yang berarti aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa.

Neji mendecih pelan, tidak percaya.

"Ano..." kata Hinata, yang tidak menyadari Neji dan Gaara saling tatap-tatapan dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan. "Sakura tadi berkata padaku bahwa ia sedang suka sama seseorang. Terus aku penasaran, Neji-nii."

SAKURA! jerit Neji dan Gaara dalam hati. Mereka berdua sama-sama geram dan marah pada Sakura.

Jadi, gadis beringas itu penyebab Hinata jadi aneh begini.

"Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata yang masih menunggu jawaban.

Neji menghela napas. Dia memikirkan jawabannya. Dia melirik Hinata sejenak sambil berharap Hinata melupakan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi harapannya pupus. Hinata masih menantikan jawaban dari dirinya.

"Jatuh cinta itu..." kata Neji sambil menerawang, mencoba berpikir. "Manis, sekaligus pahit."

Hinata terdiam.

"Saat kita jatuh cinta, banyak hal yang menyenangkan bisa terjadi. Bahkan hal-hal kecil bisa terlihat begitu manis dan berharga." kata Neji menjelaskan.

Hinata teringat akan kata-kata Sakura yang mirip dengan perkataan Neji tadi.

"Tetapi, walau banyak hal yang membuat kita bahagia, saat kita jatuh cinta kita juga harus siap terluka." kata Neji sambil menutup matanya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Kita harus siap menerima orang itu tidak membalas perasaan kita. Atau mungkin orang itu malah menyukai orang lain. Kita tak bisa memaksakan orang agar mencintai kita. Lagian, kita akan lebih banyak merasakan sakit. Banyak masalah yang bisa kita dapatkan. Bahkan walau kita dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama, masalah pun tetap saja ada. Kadang malah lebih banyak sakitnya daripada senangnya. Bahkan banyak orang menjadi sentimen hanya karena hal-hal kecil."

Mendadak Neji berhenti. Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ah, maaf, Hinata-sama, aku melantur." kata Neji cepat. "Pokoknya, Hinata-sama kan masih kecil, nggak usah suka dulu sama orang, ya? Bersahabat aja dulu sama mereka. Tidak ada kata mantan sahabat, tetapi kalau mantan pacar ada."

"Pacar itu apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Neji tersentak. Ia salah berkata-kata. Dia memikirkannya cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab, "Biasanya orang yang saling suka pacaran. Tetapi pacaran itu banyak sekali masalahnya. Hinata-sama nggak usah suka-sukaan dulu atau pacaran dulu. Berteman saja. Bersahabat itu jauh lebih enak. Sahabat kan ada di saat suka maupun duka. Lagian, aku nggak mau lihat Hinata-sama sedih."

Neji menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata membalas senyumnya sambil berkata, "Makasih, Neji-nii!"

"Aku mandi dulu, ya, Hinata-sama." kata Neji sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Kini, Neji uring-uringan sendiri. Apa sih yang barusan dia katakan? Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada bocah yang masih kelas 5 SD! Sekarang dia harus memutar otaknya agar dia bisa mencegah Hinata suka sama anak cowok. Neji tidak akan rela Hinata pacaran dengan siapa pun, kecuali kalau sudah dewasa ia akan merelakan Hinata untuk menikah. Ia takut Hinata akan dilukai, apalagi kalau pacarnya cowok brengsek.

Dan sambil terus uring-uringan, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

...

Keesokan harinya, rumah keluarga Hyuuga amat sepi. Padahal itu adalah hari Sabtu. Hiashi sedang pergi bersama Hanabi mendatangi rumah salah satu klien yang anaknya adalah teman Hanabi, sememtara Hinata sedang berada di kamarnya.

Neji pun berjalan ke kamar Hinata dan mengetuknya. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Saat Neji membuka pintunya, ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tak sendirian di sana. Ada Gaara juga di sana yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Ngapain dia ada di sini?" tanya Neji sambil menyerengitkan alis.

"Gaara-kun lagi meriksa PRku, Neji-nii." kata Hinata sambil menatap Neji. "Ada apa, Neji-nii?"

Neji menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau Gaara juga ada di kamar Hinata pada saat itu. "Nonton film, yuk, Hinata-sama." kata Neji. "Siapa tahu rasa penasaranmu kemarin terpenuhi."

Gaara mendadak menatap Neji dengan pandangan menyelidik. Nggak mungkin Neji yang over protective itu akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tampaknya ada udang di balik batu.

Neji menyadari pandangan Gaara, lalu bertanya, "Mau ikut nonton juga, Gaara?"

Ini tambah mencurigakan. Gaara merasa aneh sekali Neji mengajaknya. Dia mulai berpikir untuk menolak tawaran Neji.

"Tidak usah." kata Gaara kembali memeriksa PR Hinata.

Yes! Alhamdulillah! Neji berseru kegirangan dalam hati. Taktiknya berhasil.

"Ikut saja, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata. "Nanti saja periksa PRnya."

TIDAAAK! Neji menjerit dalam hati.

Gaara menghela napas. "Terserah, deh."

Jadi, ketiga orang itu pun turun ke ruang keluarga. Mereka duduk di tatami karena tidak ada sofa di sana. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah TV yang lebar. Neji pun memasukkan kasetnya dan memulai filmnya.

Dahi Gaara langsung berkerut melihat judul film itu. "Beaty and the Beast?" tanyanya.

Neji hanya mengangguk, sementara Hinata mulai serius menontonnya. Dan Gaara serta Neji pun jadi ikut-ikutan serius menonton kartun karya Disney itu.

...

Setelah dua jam berlalu, film pun selesai. Kemudian Neji mematikan TV dan DVD playernya. Dia kemudian duduk di depan Hinata dan Gaara.

"Hinata-sama sekarang sudah mengerti, kan, gimana perasaan orang kalau suka sama orang lain?" tanya Neji memulai.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia menunduk sedih. "Tapi kasihan, ya. Kalau seandainya Belle ngga balik lagi pas itu, Beastnya kayaknya bakal mati. Kenapa dia frustasi cuma gara-gara Belle pergi? Terus Gaston juga kasihan sebenarnya walau dia jahat, soalnya Belle nggak pernah suka sama dia padahal dia berusaha. Walau caranya licik. Mungkin gara-gara licik itu dia gagal?"

Neji mengangguk. "Itu yang namanya pahitnya jatuh cinta. Saat orang yang dicintainya nggak ada, orang ada yang langsung terpuruk kayak nggak bisa hidup lagi. Ada juga orang yang berbuat apa saja agar bisa memperoleh orang yang dia sukai."

"Menakutkan, ya..." kata Hinata sambil meremas celana panjangnya.

Neji mengangguk. "Makanya, Hinata-sama jangan pacaran dulu. Jangan jatuh cinta sama cowok dulu. Hinata nggak mau jadi sedih kayak mereka, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Neji menepuk kepala Hinata sekali. "Hinata-sama juga harus hati-hati sama yang namanya laki-laki. Kalau sekarang sih nggak apa-apa, tetapi kalau Hinata sudah dewasa, Hinata harus bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga jarak dari sembarang laki-laki. Hinata nggak mau kan ketemu cowok kayak Gaston?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Nakutin... Jahat lagi..."

"Iya, dia kasar lagi sama cewek." kata Neji. "Hinata-sama juga enggak boleh kayak penggemar Gaston. Mentang-mentang Gaston kuat, ganteng, dan populer, mereka mau aja sama dia padahal dia jahat."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terus, nanti kalau Hinata udah dewasa, cari suami juga pilih-pilih. Nggak boleh yang menang tampang sama tenaga aja kayak Gaston, tetapi otaknya kosong dan kasar sikapnya. Hinata harus bisa mencari yang shaleh, pandai, sopan, bertanggungjawab, baik, setia, pokoknya yang terbaik. Dan salah satu yang paling penting, adalah mencintai dan dicintaiHinata-sama." kata Neji sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Hinata ingat nggak pas Gaston mau mencium Belle?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti Hinata-sama kalau ada yang mau macam-macam kayak gitu, harus menghindar kayak Belle." kata Neji.

"Kalau dicium sama orang yang disukai?" tanya Hinata.

Neji menggeleng. "Jangan dulu. Hinata masih kecil. Umur Hinata masih panjang. Hinata bisa saja hanya mengalami cinta sekilas, atau rasa cinta sebagai fans, atau mungkin hanya sekadar rasa kagum saja. Misalnya, coba lihat artis dan para fansnya. Fansnya sering sekali berkata I love you, tetapi mereka bukan mencintainya sebagai orang yang akan menemaninya seumur hidupnya, hanya rasa ngefans aja. Atau sering juga, kan, ada yang dijadiin pacar cuma buat pelarian karena cintanya ditolak? Aku ngga mau Hinata jadi korban kayak gitu. Lagian coba lihat, Belle aja nunggu delapan belas tahun hidupnya buat menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan orang pertama yang ia cium. Hinata juga harus tabah dan sabar seperti Belle, biar hidup Hinata happy ending."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, kemudian perlahan ia tersenyum. "Makasih, Neji-nii." katanya sambil memeluk Neji.

Diam-diam Gaara salut juga sama Neji. Ia berhasil membuat Hinata mengerti maksud dia. Dan dengan cara yang tak diduga. Selain itu, ia juga merasa kagum pada diri Neji yang benar-benar menyayangi dan melindungi Hinata, walau over protective.

Gaara cukup yakin, siapa pun yang menyukai Hinata harus siap menghadapi seorang lawan berat yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan main-main dalam menjaga Hinata.

Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji, dan kembali duduk di tataminya.

Kemudian, Neji mendadak berpaling menatap Gaara dan berkata, "Ini juga berlaku untukmu."

Gaara terkejut. Nah, loh? Kok Neji mendadak ikut-ikutan over protective terhadap dirinya? Memang siapanya Neji dia? Jangan-jangan Neji sudah menganggapnya adik perempuan Neji juga layaknya Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum tipis yang tidak bisa diartikan maksudnya.

"Hinata-sama," kata Neji. "Nanti aku daftarin ikut les karate, ya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Untuk melindungi dirimu dari penjahat, kalau-kalau ada yang mau menculikmu lagi." kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

Gaara bisa membaca dengan jelas kata-kata 'untuk menghajar cowok yang berani macam-macam denganmu' dalam senyum Neji yang jelas nampak mencurigakan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi Gaara-kun ikut, ya."

Neji berpikir sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya berkata bahwa ia setuju. Setelah itu ia berkata, "Hinata-sama, boleh tolong ambilkan minum? Aku haus."

Hinata segera mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju dapur.

Kemudian, Gaara menatap Neji. "Sejak kapan kamu suka mengoleksi film Disney Princess kayak gitu? Aku nggak tahu hobimu begituan."

Neji langsung mendelik sangat tajam pada Gaara. "Itu punya Hanabi. Aku menemukan banyak DVD seperti itu saat main ke kamarnya kemarin malam. Terus kami begadang nontonin filmnya satu-satu."

Gaara hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Pantasan Neji terlihat agak mengantuk dan kusut pagi ini. "Caramu menceramahi Hinata benar-benar hebat, ya." kata Gaara.

"Aku memikirkan caranya semalaman." kata Neji. "Lagian Hiashi-sama memang sudah beramanat padaku untuk menjaga Hinata."

Gaara mencoret kata-kata yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. Sekarang Gaara cukup yakin, siapa pun yang menyukai Hinata harus siap menghadapi dua orang lawan berat yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan main-main dalam menjaga Hinata.

...

Saat Gaara sudah sampai di rumahnya, ia menemukan Temari dan Kankurou sedang berbincang-bincang seru di ruang keluarga. Ia yang saat itu berniat hendak menuju kamarnya, mengurungkan dulu niatnya. Ia mendekati Temari dan Kankurou.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"TEMARI DITEMBAK! Percaya nggak?" tanya Kankurou heboh.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Kankurou baru saja akan menjawab saat Temari mendadak memotongnya, "Gaara nggak mungkin kenal. Dia itu, ya, cowok kedua terganteng di sekolah!"

"Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi." kata Kankurou menginformasikan karena kebetulan Kankurou satu sekolah sama Temari.

Gaara tampaknya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kankurou. Dia bertanya lagi, "Neechan suka sama dia?"

Temari mendadak terdiam. "Yah... Dia ganteng. Dia juga satu klub kendo sama aku, makanya dia bisa nembak aku tadi." kata Temari ragu-ragu.

"Dia suka sama Temari-nee?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Kankurou mengerutkan dahinya. Ini mulai terdengar seperti interogasi.

"Kalau dia nggak suka ngapain nembak aku?" tanya Temari.

"Yakin?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Temari terdiam, tidak menjawab. Dia ingin bilang tidak tahu, tetapi rasanya itu akan terdengar janggal.

"TOLAK." kata Gaara sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Temari dan Kankurou menuju kamarnya.

Temari dan Kankurou melongo mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Mata mereka terus mengikuti kepergian Gaara tanpa berkedip sekali pun, yang tentu saja disadari oleh Gaara tetapi tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

Kemudian, Kankurou memutar kepalanya dan menatap Temari, yang langsung dibalas tatapannya oleh kakaknya itu. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Kankurou buka suara.

"Sejak kapan Gaara jadi bijak dan ahli soal beginian?"

* * *

Chapter 6! Alhamdulillah selesaiii! Ini aku skip langsung kelas 5. Di chapter ini aku mau nonjolin se-protective apa Neji sama Hiashi. Jadi, Gaara sadar Hinata itu nggak mudah digapai(?) Hahahahahaha. Nanti, masa SMP juga alurnya bakal agak cepat. Aku tadinya kepikiran cukup lama, gimana cara Neji menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Terus keinget sama Disney. Nggak salah kan? Soalnya kalau pake film yang untuk remaja ke atas mana mungkin Neji izinin Hinata nonton.

Thanks for Allah SWT, flowers lavender, Lavender bhity-chan, Gaanata-chan, Yukori Kazaqi, Light, Nivellia Neil and all readers

Balasan Review :

Flowers lavender : Udah tumbuh, tapi belum besar. Maaf belum berkonflik di chapter inii. Soalnya aku ingin ngebuat Gaara ngerti se-protective apa Neji hahaha. Alurnya bakal cepet di masa mereka smp.

Lavender bhity-chan : Makasih banyaaaak! Aku juga seneng kakak suka ceritanya.

Gaanata-chan : Itu pembicaraan harusnya panjang, tetapi kupotong-potong soalnya takut kepanjangan ntar chapternya. Di chapter ini kucoba menjelaskannya lagi, tapi mungkin malah jadi aneh ya? Soal Chouji, tadinya kepikiran sih mau pakai Kiba. Tetapi kemarin aku niatnya mau masukin Shikamaru juga, walau nggak tau bakal jadi atau nggak. Dan ngebuat Kiba sama Shikamaru dekat itu rasanya, yah, kurang pas aja.

Yukori kazaqi : Iya, soalnya kalau pada jahat ntar lama banget masa kecilnya. Sudah dilanjutkan ch 6 :)

Light : makasih banyaaaak! Alhamdulillah(?) Keep reading yaa

Sekian chapter enam! Keep reading, ya? Tolong direview jugaa. Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentar yang membangun. Arigatou! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Naruto! Kamu menumpahkan apa ini?! Lengket banget!" jerit Sakura menggelegar dan membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya tertuju padanya.

"Argh! Tumpaaah!" seru Naruto, sambil menatap sedih dan kecewa cairan yang mengalir di baju Sakura. "Ini saus BBQ yang terakhir!"

Sakura bertambah kesal. "Ini baju baru, tahu!" seru Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang." Mana yang lebih penting, saus atau baju?!"

Naruto mendelik kepada Sakura. "Ya, sauslah!"

Dan, pertengkaran itu pun berlanjut. Mereka berdua memang selalu ribut. Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya yang lucu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dia mulai jengah melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian berkata dengan mata yang masih belum lepas dari Naruto dan Sakura. "Dulu, aku selalu takut kalau melihat mereka ribut seperti itu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tetapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti kalau mereka tidak serius."

Gaara tidak berkomentar. Hinata memang selalu takut jika melihat keributan atau kekerasan sedikit saja, dan biasanya dia akan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara. Tetapi, kebersamaan Hinata bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah hampir 6 tahun, karena mereka kini sudah kelas 6 SD, cukup membawa banyak perubahan pada diri Hinata.

"Hinata," kata Gaara mendadak. "Nanti mau masuk SMP mana?"

Hinata menatapnya, berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "SMP mana saja asal bersama Gaara-kun!"

Gaara balas tersenyum lembut. Dia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, dimana ada banyak orang dengan berbagai kegiatan.

Kini, mereka tengah mengadakan acara Barbeque Party yang kata Temari sekalian untuk mentraktir teman-teman Gaara dan Hinata karena mereka tidak mentraktir mereka saat ulang tahun Gaara dan Hinata yang belum berlangsung lama. Memang, hal ini terjadi setiap tahun. Yang diundang tentu saja semua keluarga serta teman Gaara dan Hinata. Tetapi, kini taman di belakang rumah keluarga Sabaku itu sudah sepi karena hampir semuanya sudah pulang. Yang bersisa hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang ribut, Kiba dan Chouji yang sedang lomba makan; yang tentu saja hanyalah sebuah persaingan tak berkualitas sebab sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya, Temari dan Hanabi yang masih sibuk memanggang daging yang bersisa, Kankurou dan Lee yang sudah tepar karena kekenyangan, dan Gaara serta Hinata yang sedang duduk-duduk memperhatikan segalanya.

Mendadak Gaara berdiri dan berkata. "Tunggu di sini."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali memperhatikan segalanya.

Tak sampai semenit, Gaara sudah kembali dengan membawa bungkusan yang besar. Dia kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata dan menatap Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan bungkusan itu tanpa berkedip.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata." kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan kado itu pada Hinata. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir di bibirnya.

Hinata menerimanya dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Terima Kasih, Gaara-kun! Boleh kubuka?"

Gaara mengangguk. Hinata pun segera membukanya.

"Wah! Sebuah boneka panda!" seru Hinata kegirangan sambil mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Lucu sekali!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Hinata masih asyik memeluk boneka itu, lalu ia menatap Gaara. "Tumben hadiahnya nggak sandwich."

Memang, selama ini, setiap Hinata ulang tahun, Gaara selalu membuatkan Hinata sandwich berisi ikan tuna. Hal ini bermula saat Hinata bilang sandwich buatan Gaara paling enak sedunia sewaktu ia berumur 6 tahun. Dan entah mengapa Hinata pun tak pernah bosan dengan makanan satu itu. Dan sebagai balasannya, Hinata akan membuatkan Gaara apple pie. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka setiap ulang tahun datang.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun memberikan boneka panda?" kata Hinata masih memeluk bonekanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu merebahkan badannya di rumput.

Karena Hinata pernah bilang, ia selalu teringat pada Gaara saat melihat boneka panda.

Dan Gaara selalu berpikir, bahwa ia tak ingin dirinya atau Hinata melupakan persahabatan mereka.

Karena seperti kata Neji, tak ada kata mantan sahabat.

Itulah sebabnya ia selalu berdo'a dan berusaha menjaga komponen-komponen persahabatan mereka agar tidak pernah retak.

Apa pun yang terjadi, harapnya.

**Same, but different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

Musim semi telah datang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura masih berguguran dan menari-nari saat upacara penerimaan murid baru itu telah selesai. Kumpulan anak-anak dengan seragam yang serupa terlihat seperti sarden dalam kaleng; sangat sesak dan padat. Dan di antara kumpulan anak-anak itu, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang sibuk bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

"Naruto mana, sih?" tanya Sakura sambil mendecakkan lidah, kesal. "Dari tadi sejak sebelum upacara dia sama sekali tidak terlihat."

Gaara dan Hinata hanya menggeleng. Mereka juga sama-sama tidak tahu. Padahal, Naruto tadi pergi bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Tetapi, orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan memang panjang umur. Suara teriakannya yang nyaring itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga ketiga orang yang sedang menantikannya.

"SAKURA! GAARA! HINATA!" seru anak berambut pirang itu dengan cengiran khas di mulutnya. Tangannya terus melambai-lambai ke arah ketiga orang itu.

Gaara menghela napas. Tingkah temannya yang satu itu benar-benar membuatnya malu.

Kemudian, Naruto pun berbalik dan kembali berseru. "TEME! CEPATLAH!"

Langsung saja Sakura menjadi bersemangat. Telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Kemarahannya sudah lenyap entah kemana seperti uap air yang mendadak menghilang tanpa bekas. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

Naruto masih berteriak-teriak memanggil nama yang tadi disebutnya. Tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Yang ada hanyalah kikikan kecil dari mulut murid-murid lain yang melihat kelakuannya yang menggelikan.

Gaara lagi-lagi mendesah. "Lebih baik kita dekati Naruto. Dia benar-benar membuat kita malu." katanya sambil menghela napas.

Sakura langsung mengangguk bersemangat, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka bertiga pun mendekatinya. Tetapi lagi-lagi Naruto menghilang dalam lautan murid-murid.

"TEME! Buruan!"

"Hn."

Sosok Naruto pun mulai terlihat, tampaknya sedang menyeret paksa siapa pun yang ia panggil tadi.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Dobe."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar gusar menimpali kata-kata Naruto itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suatu sosok yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata ingat pernah melihatnya entah dimana muncul.

Laki-laki itu tinggi. Rambutnya yang berwarna navy blue nyaris hitam itu memiliki model yang aneh di bagian belakangnya, tetapi itulah ciri khasnya. Matanya yang berwarna onyx sedang memandang gusar Naruto. Wajahnya rupawan, sehingga sangat wajar Sakura menganggap pria itu sangat tampan.

"Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang agak genit.

Tunggu. Genit? Gaara mengerutkan dahinya sementara Hinata mengangkat alisnya. Sejak kapan cewek beringas seperti Sakura bisa menjadi genit?

Kemudian, perhatian mereka kembali tersita oleh keberadaan Sasuke lagi. Gaara dan Hinata yakin pernah melihat laki-laki itu di suatu tempat. Sementara mereka berpikir, laki-laki itu pun menyadari keberadaan mereka dan langsung membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ikut-ikutan berpikir.

"Nah!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia telah melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menyeret Sasuke di bagian bahunya. "Kenalkan, ini Teme!"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan, membuat Naruto merasa gugup sendiri.

"Apa aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Gaara datar.

Laki-laki berambut navy blue itu tampak ragu. Tetapi sebelum ia menyuarakannya, Naruto sudah berteriak frustasi duluan, "Kita bertiga kan dulu satu sekolah!"

"Tapi nggak pernah satu kelas." kata Gaara sambil mendelik pada Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa orang sedang memandangi mereka.

Mendadak, Hinata pun ikut bersuara, "Ano... Aku juga rasanya... Pernah melihatnya." katanya gugup sambil menunduk.

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu masih mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Kalian yang pasangan anak berkimono maroon waktu itu?"

Maroon. Maroon... Kimono maroon...

"Kamu... Adik Itachi-senpai?" tanya Hinata tampak antusias.

"Hn." kata laki-laki itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. Ia akhirnya ingat bahwa Hinata dan Gaara adalah orang-orang yang seringkali dibicarakan Naruto sekaligus orang yang pernah ia temui di pesta. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak langsung mengenali kedua orang itu, padahal dulu sekilas saja ia sudah tahu dari penampilan mereka yang benar-benar sesuai dengan deskripsi Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku." kata Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum. Walau senyumannya tipis, ia mendadak terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah melihatnya.

Masih tersenyum, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Gaara. "Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku."

"Sabaku Gaara. Yoroshiku." jawab Gaara.

"Kalian sudah melihat kalian masuk kelas mana?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara dan Hinata menggeleng, sementara Sakura masih berada di awang-awang.

"Ayo, kesana!" teriak Naruto kelewat bersemangat, membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, Sasuke menghela napas, Hinata menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil, dan Sakura tetap tidak berkomentar karena masih tersesat dalam dunia mimpinya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Gaara sedikit berpikir bahwa Naruto itu mirip Lee, walau masih jauh lebih baik dan tidak terlalu norak. Sementara Hinata cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang tampaknya berjalan tanpa memperhatikan arah, seolah pikirannya tidak ada di sana bersamanya. Sasuke, yah, dia yang sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di papan pengumuman. Mereka mulai mencari nama mereka di papan itu. Karena jumlah orangnya masih banyak, mereka pun terpaksa berdesak-desakan dan membagi tugas.

"Ah, ada! Ada!" kata Sakura yang kini telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Aku kelas 1-A!"

Hinata yang masih mencari namanya di kelas 1-B menatapnya. "Ada yang sekelas denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali memperhatikan isi papan pengumuman itu. "Sasuke-kun ada!" jeritnya bahagia sambil terus meniti tulisan-tulisan di papan tersebut. "Gaara juga! Dan Naruto." kata Sakura lagi masih dengan mata tertuju pada papan. "Ah, kamu juga, Hinata! Kita semua sekelas!"

Sakura segera berlari ke arah Hinata yang sudah keluar dari kerumunan orang yang sedang mencari nama mereka. Mendadak, suatu hal mengganggu pikiran Sakura. Dan bukan Sakura lah namanya kalau ia tak menyuarakannya. "Eh, Hinata-chan, kenapa ya pas kamu kenalan sama Sasuke dia senyum? Pas sama aku nggak."

Hinata menatapnya. "Masa iya, sih?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dia tampak sedikit cemberut. "Hinata-chan curang!"

"Ah... Ano..." Mendadak Hinata menjadi gugup. Dia memutar otaknya mencari cara agar Sakura tidak ngambek. "... Ano... Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun juga dapat senyuman dari Uchiha-kun...kan?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dalam diam cukup lama, membuat Hinata bertambah gugup.

"Iya juga, ya..." kata Sakura sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagunya, berpikir. Kemudian, ia mendadak kembali bersemangat. "Kalau begitu mood Sasuke-kun lagi bagus! Yeah!"

Hinata diam saja. Sakura menerima alasan kurang logisnya itu dengan mudah. Baguslah.

Kemudian Sasuke muncul bersama Naruto dan Gaara, setelah mereka tidak berhasil menemukan nama mereka di kelas lain. Sakura yang melihat ini langsung menghampiri Sasuke sambil berkata dengan nada bahagia, "Sasuke-kun! Kita sekelas, loh!"

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ekspresinya pun sama datar dan dinginnya seperti biasanya, membuat Sakura merasa kecewa.

"Naruto dan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, dan gadis berambut soft pink itu kembali bersemangat.

"Sekelas juga!" seru Sakura. "Ke kelas sekarang, yuk! Aku sudah hafal lokasinya."

Mereka pun hanya menuruti Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berjalan berjejer berlima, yang tentu menghalangi jalan orang lain.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati taman sekolah dimana papan pengumuman itu ditempel. Taman itu rimbun dan rindang. Pohon sakura mendominasi di mana-mana. Hanya pohon-pohon, semak-semak dan bunga-bunga yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang menemani pohon-pohon sakura itu. Agak jauh di belakang sana, baru terlihat pohon-pohon tinggi jenis lain, seperti ginkgo ata maple.

Mereka pun sampai ke gedung sekolah. Sakura berjalan di depan, memimpin. Di belakangnya berjalan Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Hinata.

Hinata mulai menangkap dan menyadari bahwa banyak sekali orang yang menatap mereka, terutama Gaara dan Sasuke. Ini membuat kegugupannya mendadak kumat. Ia segera menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura, setengah berharap mendapat perlindungan entah apa di sana. Kemudian Hinata berbisik pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu sadar nggak orang-orang pada ngelihat ke arah sini?" bisik Hinata pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya iyalah, kamu tahu sendiri kan siapa yang ada di belakang kita."

Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut. "Emang apa salah anak cowok-cowok itu?" Sekilas ia melirik ke belakang, dimana Naruto sudah memulai pembicaaran dengan berisiknya dan Sasuke mulai tampak tidak sabaran menghadapinya. Memang wajahnya masih mempertahankan ke-cool-annya, tetapi nadanya mulai terdengar judes. Sementara Gaara, dia bahkan hanya menghela napas.

"Sasuke-kun kan tampan. Gaara juga kalau dilihat-lihat tampan juga,sih." kata Sakura, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Tetapi Sasuke-kun tetap tidak bisa dikalahkan!"

"Kalau Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh. "Dia sih... Ganteng aja nggak." kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Mata Naruto-kun bagus, kok." katanya.

Mendadak, Sakura tersenyum aneh yang membuat Hinata curiga sendiri. Sakura kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik, "Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Naruto, ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Kemudian saat ia sadar apa artinya, wajahnya memerah. "Nggak, kok, Sakura."

"Yakin?" kata Sakura masih dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Hinata menunduk. "Aku... Lagi nggak suka siapa-siapa, kok." kata Hinata. Dan jangan sampai dulu, tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Sakura baru saja akan membalas perkataan Hinata, saat terdengar sebuah Sakura mengagetkannya.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Sakura. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya secara langsung.

Sakura mendadak berhenti, lalu menatap ke arah kirinya, dimana suara itu berasal.

Di sana, ada seorang gadis seumuran Sakura yang berambut pirang pucat dan rambutnya itu diikat seperti ekor kuda. Matanya yang berwarna aquamarine itu terbuka lebar, seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura. Mata emeraldnya juga terbuka sama lebarnya dengan Ino.

"Ini beneran Sakura, kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sekali lagi. Sebuah senyum mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Langsung saja, ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Apa kabar, Sakura? Lama tak jumpa!"

Sakura membalas pelukannya, lalu sambil melepasnya, ia berkata, "Alhamdulillah baik, kamu? Kok bisa ada di sini?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Aku pindah ke sini mulai semester ini."

"Wah, bagus dong!" kata Sakura bersemangat. "Kenapa?"

"Tou-san bilang iklim di sini jauh lebih baik untuk bunga-bunga kami." kata Ino menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menatap ke belakang dan menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara yang sedang menonton reuni kecil-kecilannya dengan Sakura.

Ino kemudian berbisik pada Sakura, matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Itu semua temanmu? Yang cewek manis banget! Yang cowok mana pada ganteng semua lagi!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sasuke-kun sama Gaara memang iya, tapi masa Naruto juga ganteng, sih? Cowok macam kucing liar kayak gitu."

Ino melirik ketiganya sekilas. "Yang kayak punya kumis itu? Badannya kekar, kok! Dia berotot!" kata Ino sambil terkikik kecil.

Sakura terdiam. Ia melirik Naruto sejenak. Memang, badan Naruto lah yang paling kekar diantara ketiganya. Ini karena hobi Naruto memang berolahraga. Dari zaman mereka baru kenal juga, Naruto sudah suka berolahraga. Gara-gara itu, Sakura yang suka bermain dengan Naruto juga ikut-ikutan suka olahraga. Sementara Sasuke, badannya biasa saja walau kesan gagahnya masih ada. Sepanjang Sakura mengenal Sasuke, Sasuke itu kerjanya, ya, baca buku terus kalau lagi bosan. Ia benar-benar seseorang yang lebih memilih diam berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya di tepi lapangan saat Naruto mengajaknya berolahraga. Sesekali ia akan berpaling dari bukunya dan menonton Naruto bermain. Kalau Gaara, rasanya laki-laki berambut merah itu ikut-ikut saja apa pun permainan Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena itu, setiap kali mereka bermain berempat, biasanya akan ada saja seseorang yang mendominasi permainan. Kadang karena ada yang kurang ahli, permainan akan menjadi kacau. Tetapi tak ada yang salah menyalahkan, karena mereka tahu setiap orang punya kelebihan masing-masing. Paling mereka hanya akan tertawa dan kadang-kadang mengubah cara bermainnya.

"Sakura-chan," kata Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar. "Dia siapa?"

Ino, yang mendengar hal ini, segera berbalik menghadap mereka semua lalu membungkuk. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Hajimemashite. Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Yoroshiku!"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku!" seru Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran khas yang terbentuk di mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sangat sangat tipis, bahkan jauh lebih tipis dari senyumannya pagi itu.

"Sabaku Gaara. Yoroshiku." kata Gaara.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku." kata Hinata sambil membalas bungkukan Ino.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Baru saja ia masuk ke sekolah ini di kota yang masih asing baginya ini, dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman baru serta bertemu teman lamanya.

"Kalian kelas berapa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Kami semua kelas 1-A!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "Kamu?"

"Wah, sama!" seru Ino senang. "Apa kalian tahu kelasnya? Aku tadi tersesat. Hehehe."

Dan begitulah. Mereka pun kembali pada tujuan asal mereka; menemukan kelas baru mereka. Ketiga perempuan itu berjalan sejajar, dan laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Ino-chan, kok, bisa kenal Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Dulu kami bertemu saat Sakura tinggal di Suna." kata Ino.

"Sakura pernah tinggal di Suna?" tanya Hinata heran, dengan suara yang agak gugup.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya," katanya sambil tersenyum, matanya menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya. "Tetapi sudah lama sekali. Aku pindah ke sini saat berumur 5 tahun."

"Hee," kata Naruto. "Aku baru tahu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian ia berpaling ke Ino. "Sasori-kun apa kabar?"

"Baik! Alhamdulillah baik banget malah!" kata Ino sambil tertawa. "Dia jadi tampan sekarang, walau wajahnya masih tetapi manis!"

"Sasori? Asakuna Sasori?" tanya Gaara heran. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah itu bersuara juga.

Sakura berpaling menatapnya. "Kamu kenal dia?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Dia sepupu dari pihak ibuku."

Sakura menatap ke atas, mencoba membayangkan wajah Sasori. "Iya," kata Sakura. "Rambut kalian mirip. Lumayan miriplah. Nah, ini kelasnya!"

Mereka pun segera berhenti di depan ruangan itu, kemudian memasukinya. Di dalam sana, tampak sudah banyak anak yang datang. Mereka sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka. Ada juga yang mencoba berkenalan dengan anak yang belum mereka kenal. Kedatangan mereka yang berombongan itu sedikit menarik perhatian anak-anak lain. Tetapi, mereka memberi waktu untuk Hinata dan yang lain untuk mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu.

Dan anak-anak yang baru masuk SMP itu segera mencari tempat duduk. Seperti biasa, terjadi keributan kecil di antara mereka.

"Aku di samping kanan Teme ah!" kata Naruto santai.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kalau begitu aku di sebelah kiri Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura cepat.

"Eeeh?! Aku juga mau!" kata Ino tak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Sasuke melirik mereka sekilas dengan pandangan gusar dan menghela napas. Ia segera mengambil tempat paling kiri depan yang menempel ke tembok, dan membuat Sakura serta Ino sama-sama berteriak, "EEEEH?!"

Naruto sambil nyengir segera mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Gaara pun mengikuti langkahnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Naruto. Hinata, yang tentu tak akan jauh-jauh dari Gaara, mengambil tempat di sampingnya, yang berarti di belakang Sasuke. Ini berarti Sakura dan Ino harus mengambil tempat di belakang Hinata dan Gaara.

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Ino!" kata Sakura sambil merengut.

"Kok, aku?!" seru Ino tak terima. "Kamu yang salah!"

"Enak saja! Kamu harusnya mengalah!"

"Buat apa?!"

Dan seterusnya. Mereka terus berdebat dan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hinata yang melihatnya tampak ketakutan sendiri dan ingin melerainya.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata." kata Gaara sambil menghela napas.

"Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan benar-benar mirip, ya." kata Naruto sambil menatap kedua gadis itu berdebat.

"Hn." kata Sasuke malas. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto, Gaara, dan Hinata. "Terima kasih telah memberiku ketenangan."

Naruto hanya nyengir. Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk malu. Gaara mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan menonton perdebatan itu.

...

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Harapan Sasuke tentang ketenangan pupus sudah. Murid-murid perempuan banyak yang tertarik padanya, walau mereka semua memilih untuk diam. Pertama, mereka malu. Mereka hanyalah para gadis yang baru beranjak remaja yang masih sangat labil. Apalagi hampir semuanya masih hijau dalam urusan seperti ini, layaknya memang kebanyakan anak-anak seumuran itu seharusnya. Kedua, gaya Sasuke yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan penolakan terhadap anak-anak perempuan itu. Sifatnya yang dingin dan datar, serta jawaban 'Hn.' khasnya yang sangat singkat tetapi sangat tidak jelas itu membuat anak-anak perempuan itu mundur teratur dan menyimpan kekagumannya baik-baik dalam hati mereka. Ketiga, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka berdua merupakan satu-satunya murid yang berani terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ngefans mereka padanya. Mereka akan berebut duduk di samping Sasuke saat mereka semua makan bareng. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja berada di samping Sasuke keduanya selama Naruto tidak selalu berada di salah satu sisi Sasuke. Dan jika Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal, dia akan menyuruh Gaara atau Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

Pernah sekali, Hinata mencoba menanyakan apakah Sasuke tidak risih mengenai hal itu. Dan jawaban Sasuke itu cukup membuat Hinata merasa ia perlu berpikir sepuluh kali jika ia ingin menanyakan hal seperti itu lagi.

"Kalau aku bisa menghentikan mereka, sudah kulakukan dari dulu." kata Sasuke dingin. "Atau Hyuuga-san punya ide yang jauh lebih baik?"

Dan kata-kata super tajam itu membuat Hinata selalu bersembunyi tiap kali melihat Sasuke selama dua hari. Bahkan di kelas pun, ia selalu bersembunyi di balik bukunya.

...

Hinata perlahan menyadari, bahwa Gaara juga menarik perhatian orang di sekelilingnya seperti Sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada yang terang-terangan seperti Ino dan Sakura.

Atas dasar pemikiran bahwa Gaara dan Sasuke senasib, Hinata pun memberanikan diri bertanya saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Gaara-kun, apa Uchiha-kun tidak merasa kerepotan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Mata Gaara langsung melebar. Sejak kapan Hinata sepeduli itu terhadap Sasuke? Ini mencurigakan.

"Kerepotan karena?" tanya Gaara berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Sakura dan Ino." kata Hinata pelan.

Gaara menghela napas. "Kalau dia tidak kerepotan, itu ajaib namanya. Apalagi ditambah sikap dinginnya pada saat cewek-cewek itu mendadak menjadi mengerikan begitu, dia sepertinya bukan hanya kerepotan, tetapi ingin membasmi mereka kalau bisa."

Perkataan Gaara benar. Hinata sendiri shock sewaktu melihat Sakura dan Ino menjadi seperti itu di depan Sasuke. Naruto paling hanya membuang muka ke arah tanah. Gaara? Dia selalu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap jijik tiap melihat kejadian itu. Kalau Sasuke jangan ditanya. Kalau dia boleh, mungkin sudah dari dulu dia muntah.

...

Dan, kini lagi-lagi mereka sedang bertengkar. Mereka semua sedang berada di atas atap, memakan bekal makan siang mereka.

"Aku yang di sebelah Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino cepat.

"Aku!" kata Sakura cepat.

"Aku!" kata Ino

Sasuke menutup matanya. Dahinya berkerut. Bibirnya bergetar, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi menahannya. Kemudian ia menarik napas dan berkata dengan nada geram, "Hyuuga-san."

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil itupun langsung menatap Sasuke ketakutan. "Y...ya, Uchiha-kun?"

"Duduk di sampingku." perintah Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Sakura dan Ino langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"T... Ta... Tapi Uchiha-kun..." kata Hinata, merasa tidak enak pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Duduk." perintah Sasuke dingin.

Hinata pun menurut karena ketakutan. Melihat kondisi Hinata ini, Sasuke mendapat sebuah delikan dari Gaara.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, Sasuke." kata Gaara dingin.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sebagai balasan.

Gaara pun segera mengambil tempat di samping Hinata, agar anak perempuan itu merasa sedikit aman dari aura mengintimidasi Sasuke.

...

"Hinata-chan." kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan sambil menatap Hinata. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul bertiga di kantin sepulang sekolah. Hinata dan Sakura sedang menunggu Naruto dan Gaara berlatih basket. Sasuke sudah pulang duluan. Jangan tanya untuk urusan apa, karena jawabannya tidak lebih dari kata 'Hn.'.

"Ya?" kata Hinata gugup melihat tatapan kedua anak perempuan itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun sering memintamu duduk di sebelahnya?" tanya Ino dengan nada tajam.

"Dan kami tak pernah mendapat kesempatan satu pun." kata Sakura juga dengan nada tajam.

Hinata memundurkan kepalanya, ketakutan sendiri. Dia menggeleng-geleng kuat dengan gugup.

"Ceritakanlah rahasianya, Hinata-chan." kata Ino dan Sakura serempak.

Hinata memutar otaknya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Oke, mungkin dia sebenarnya tahu mengapa. Sasuke hanya merasa risih dengan kelakuan kedua anak perempuan itu.

"Mungkin..." kata Hinata gugup. "Ka... Karena... Karena kalian selalu memintanya dan a... Aku ti... Tidak pernah?"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Dipikir-pikir perkataan Hinata benar juga.

Hinata mencoba memutar otaknya, mencari hal-hal logis yang dapat disimpulkan dari sikap Sasuke selama ini. Dia mengingat-ingat bagaimana Sasuke selalu bereaksi terhadap Sakura, Ino, atau dirinya sendiri. "Ini... Hanya pendapatku saja sih..." kata Hinata gugup. "Tetapi menurutku, Uchiha-kun tidak suka cewek yang agresif."

Ino dan Sakura terdiam, belum berkomentar.

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat segala hal Sasuke yang pernah Sakura ceritakan padanya. "Sakura pernah bilang, kan, dulu? Bahkan saat SD pun udah ada cewek yang ngejar-ngejar Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin olehnya." lanjut Hinata. "Ka... Kalau boleh aku bertanya, kenapa mereka mengejar Sasuke?"

Sakura tampak kurang yakin. "Karena... Dia tampan? Dia kaya, dia pinter, dia cool." kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

Hinata pun mengangguk. "Dan Uchiha-kun tampaknya tidak suka ia dinilai dari segi itu." lanjut Hinata lagi. "Dia tidak suka jika anak-anak perempuan mengejarnya karena hal itu. Apalagi dengan cara yang... Terlalu berlebihan?"

Ino dan Sakura masih terdiam.

Mendadak Hinata mulai menemukan jawabannya. Mulutnya pun mulai lancar dalam merangkai berbagai logika yang berputar di otaknya. "Itu membuatnya merasa tidak tenang. Mungkin dia ingin seorang cewek yang lembut, yang bisa bersikap wajar padanya dan menyukainya apa adanya, walau tanpa wajah, harta, dan kepintaran dia." kata Hinata. "Dia tampaknya selalu ilfil duluan setiap ada gadis yang mendekatinya dengan cara yang norak dan menjerit sambil mengatai dia tampan."

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin dia tipe cowok yang gentleman. Dia mungkin tidak mau dirinya yang didekati, tetapi dirinya yang mendekati cewek itu. Sehingga ia terlihat berusaha." kata Hinata. "Lagian kalau ceweknya langsung agresif ngelihat cowok ganteng, walaupun dia suka, dia juga akan takut, kan, ceweknya selingkuh kalau sudah ketemu cowok yang lebih ganteng?"

Kemudian Hinata menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kita sebagai cewek hanya bisa menunggu. Jika dia suka pada kita dan merasa cocok, dia kemungkinan besar akan menunjukkannya. Jika kita tak suka dia, jangan beri harapan. Jika kita suka, kasihlah sedikit kode bahwa kita menyukainya tetapi jangan berlebihan, untuk memberitahu bahwa kita menunggunya sampai saatnya tiba atau kita bisa berkata langsung bahwa kita akan menunggunya sampai saatnya tiba. Tetapi jangan sampai macam-macam dulu, karena kita harus menilai apakah dia benar-benar menyukai kita atau tidak, apakah dia setia atau tidak, dan apakah dia dan kita cocok atau tidak."

Hinata menarik napas sejenak. "Cewek itu tak perlu menjadi stalker. Cowok tak meminta cewek tahu segalanya, tetapi mengerti dirinya. Tak perlu selalu menarik perhatian cowok dengan menggunakan sex appealnya, karena kalau cowok benar-benar suka ia akan berusaha menjaga cewek itu dan tak mau cowok lain ikut terpesona. Tak perlu memberinya kado sering-sering kali. Cowok itu lebih suka memberi kado daripada diberi."

"Cowok yang suka sama cewek genit itu cowok tidak baik, karena kesan cewek genit itu tidak baik juga,kan?"

"Nah, untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan kita, selama kita menunggu, kita tak boleh affair ke cowok lain. Tetaplah percaya padanya. Karena kalau cinta sejati katanya rela menunggu, kan?"

Kemudian Hinata meletakkan tangannya di meja. Dia juga mengingat-ingat kapan saja Sasuke akan tersenyum. Dan yang paling ahli membuatnya tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum mengejek adalah Naruto. Kenapa? Apa yang berbeda?

Sebuah jawaban terbesit di otaknya. Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke sama dengan yang lain, tanpa rasa hormat atau rasa segan. Mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghadapi Uchiha satu itu.

"Jadi, coba, deh, kalian lebih tenang menghadapi Sasuke. Coba ajak dia sewaktu mau makan siang dengan cara yang sama dengan cara kalian mengajakku, atau Naruto, atau Gaara." lanjut Hinata.

"Ah, terus kalau mau mengajaknya, kalian gantian, ya? Jangan berebut. Itu malah membuat Sasuke makin ilfil."

Kedua gadis di depannya terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hinata yang super panjang dan rumit itu. Mereka tak menyangka Hinata bisa berkata sepanjang itu dengan amat lancar walau awalnya gugup. Mereka tak menyangka Hinata bisa mengerti isi pikiran Sasuke dalam waktu yang singkat. Mereka tak menyangka Hinata mempunyai pikiran yang sangat jauh dan penuh pertimbangan.

Dan Hinata mendadak terlihat seperti semut yang menjelma menjadi singa sesaat.

Wajah Hinata memerah, merasa malu atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Dia baru sadar sepanjang apa dia berbicara. Dan sekilas, ia merasa seperti Neji. Memang, sebagian dari isi ceramahnya tadi adalah kopian dari ceramah Neji pada Hinata.

...

Keesokan harinya, saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Ino langsung berteriak, "Makan siang, yuk!"

Dengan ceria ia langsung berdiri dan menatap semuanya. Kemudian, setelah semua sudah berdiri, dia memimpin keluar.

Kemudian dia melewat Sasuke. "Sasuke, ayo!" katanya sambil berlalu keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino agak lama, merasa heran melihat tensinya yang mendadak normal dan mengajaknya dengan cara normal, bukan memaksanya.

Kemudian dia melihat Sakura mengangguk di depannya sambil berlalu. Sasuke menatapnya heran juga. Biasanya mereka akan sok manja dan memaksanya ikut.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ini yang ia harapkan dari mereka. Perlakuan yang sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ino dan Sakura yang melirik ke belakang sejenak, bisa menangkap sebuah senyum Sasuke. Dalam hati mereka menjerit, BERHASIL!

...

Keesokan harinya, giliran Sakura mencoba. Tetapi berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura sangat gugup. Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Ino sudah menatapnya gusar.

Sakura pun akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Ayo makan!"

Yang lain mengangguk. Sakura kini berjalan melewati teman-temannya dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat Sasuke.

Cara apa yang harus dia pakai? Ah, iya, cara mengajak yang sama dengan temannya yang lain. Cara yang sama dengan Naruto. Ayo, Sakura! Sama dengan Naruto!

Sakura pun memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ingin mengajak Naruto.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memukul punggung Sasuke keras-keras. "Ayo makan! Jangan bilang kamu tidak lapar."

Sasuke terkejut. Dikarenakan pukulan Sakura yang keras, badannya terdorong ke depan sampai kepalanya terantuk mejanya.

Hiiiii, Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Ia melakukan kesalahan!

Sasuke belum begerak dari posisinya. Kemudian, pelan tapi pasti, ia berpaling ke arah Sakura.

Sakura ketakutan sendiri. Ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Menggunakan cara dia menghadapi Naruto pada Sasuke tampaknya merupakan hal yang salah.

Mendadak Sasuke tertawa renyah sangat lama, membuat semua menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek. "Jadi begini rasanya jadi kamu, Dobe." ejek Sasuke.

"TEME!" bentak Naruto keras.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura panik, sekilas melirik Hinata dengan tatapan yang berarti kok-aku-nggak-berhasil?

Sasuke menyadari lirikan ini, dan menatap Hinata sekilas. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura. "Tumben kamu tidak terlihat seperti cewek gampangan kayak biasanya."

Sakura langsung shock mendengar itu. Ternyata Sasuke selama ini menilainya seperti itu. Padahal dia sangka dia bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke selama ini dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kamu juga sama, Ino." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Ino.

Ino pun ikut-ikutan shock. Dia merasa rendah sekali saat itu.

"Tetapi aku sangat bersyukur kalian berubah." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dan memperlakukanku sama dengan yang lain."

Sakura dan Ino terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Sebuah senyum mulai terukir di bibir mereka.

"Ah, tapi, lain kali jangan pukul aku, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela napas. "Jujur, itu menyakitkan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja! Mulai saat ini kemungkinan besar hanya Naruto yang akan mendapatkan pukulanku!" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal.

"EEEEH?! KOK AKU?!" seru Naruto kaget. Ia tidak terima.

Sakura dan Ino mengedipkan mata pada Hinata berterimakasih. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menyadari hal ini. Dan dia menyimpulkan, ini semua gara-gara Hinata.

Dan Sasuke pun kembali tersenyum kecil.

...

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata saat mereka sedang pergi bertiga ke perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih, Hina-chan!" seru Ino sambil ikut-ikutan memeluk Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Tanpa kamu kami pasti salah langkah." kata Sakura lagi.

"Dan kami punya ide brilian." kata Ino mendadak.

Sakura dan Ino melepas pelukannya pada Hinata lalu berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Kami akan membuat Sasuke Fans Club!" seru mereka berdua serempak dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Mata Hinata melebar dengan segera. Ia tak salah dengarkah?

"Untuk mengatur sikap para Fans Sasuke agar tidak menjadi seperti kami dulu." tambah Sakura.

"Agar dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi!" sambung Ino.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi buruk. "A... Ano... Sakura..." kata Hinata ragu.

"Iya, dia ganteng banget ya pas itu!" jerit Sakura sambil menatap Ino.

Ini sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Dia harus menghentikannya. Kalau Sakura tak mau dengar, ia harus mengatakannya pada Ino "A... Ano... Ino..."

"Aku langsung meleleh!" jerit Ino menimpali.

Hinata masih berusaha menyanggah, "... Menurutku Uchiha-kun..."

"Coba dari dulu ya!" kata Sakura antusias.

"... Tidak akan suka..." Hinata berusaha melanjutkan.

"Iya coba kita nggak dikasih tahu!" kata Ino lagi.

"... Kalau kalian melakukan itu..." lanjut Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun pasti senang!"

Dan Hinata masih mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi suara nya tenggelam dalam suara-suara Sakura dan Ino.

Mendadak, sebersit pertanyaan muncul di diri Hinata. Seharusnya Sakura dan Ino adalah rival dalam memperebutkan Sasuke, tetapi. Keduanya malah saling bantu-membantu. Apakah mereka tak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah... Mereka tak benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?

Kemungkinan besar jawabnnya adalah iya, kata Hinata dalam hati. Mungkin inilah yang disebut rasa suka sebagai fans yang pernah dibilang Neji. Mereka bukan menyukainya sebagai laki-laki, hanya sebagai fans.

Untung saja Sasuke tidak menggubris mereka dengan serius. Kasihan juga kalau Sasuke jadian dengan salah satu dari kedua fansnya ini. Yah, mungkin Sasuke sudah sadar akan hal itu, makanya dia bersikap dingin.

Hinata menatap dua orang yang hendak memprakarsai Sasuke Fans Club itu yang masih saja ribut tidak jelas.

Hinata menghela napas. Ini yang namanya pengambilan kesimpulan yang salah dari penjelasan yang benar. Atau mungkin otak Sakura dan Ino tak mencerna kata-kata Hinata dengan benar? Atau cara penyampaiannya tidak baik? Hinata yakin sepenuhnya bahwa tindakan yang tak berpikir panjang dari Sakura dan Ino itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Atau mungkin akan menjadi mimpi buruk di siang bolong bagi Sasuke.

Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke menghilangkan segala macam senyum pada kedua gadis yang menurutnya menggangu itu dan malah menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Ah, kalau saja Sakura dan Ino mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata yang teredam suara-suara bising mereka, semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tampaknya hanya Hinata lah yang benar-benar peka dan mengerti Sasuke. Dan untung saja, ia bukan rival dari kedua gadis itu.

* * *

Daaan sudah chapter 7! Alhamdulillah. Chapter ini cuma mengulas tentang kisah awal mereka masuk SMP. Dan Sasuke adaa! Untuk kedepan mungkin Sasuke juga banyak muncul. Yah, mungkin. Ngga tau juga sih. Tadinya aku mau nyeritain Naruto lagi di bab ini tapi takut kepanjangan. Mungkin chapter ini ga terlalu penting ya...

Dan aku minta maaf banget kalau chapter ini kurang dimengerti. Aku bingung gimana cara menuliskannya. Jadi mungkin akan terasa janggal di beberapa bagian. Dan penjelasan Hinata yang terakhir. Itu panjang panjang banget rasanya. Dan agak membingungkan, mungkin? Rasanya aneh ya Hinata ngomong sepanjang itu... Tapi aku pengen nunjukin ajaran Neji itu nempel banget di Hinata hahahaha.

Dan soal FC, jujur aku ngga pernah lihat FC asli. Aku tahunya dari manga-manga sama ada fanfic yang mengulas soal itu dan aku ngga habis pikir, masa iya ada sih?

Mengenai rating, kunaikkan sekarang aja mumpung ingeet.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Nivellia Neil, Yukori Kazaqi, flowers lavender, Gaanata-chan, Lightning chrome, Lavender bhity-chan, Light, Natsuyakiko32, Moyahime and all readers

Balasan Review :

Nivellia Neil : Tidak apa-apaaa. Yang penting sekarang review kan? :) kedepannya juga dimohon ya kaak. Oh iya dong, Hinata kan nelan mentah-mentah ucapan Neji hahahaha. Ngga deh bohong, awalnya sih mungkin iya tapi nggak mungkin juga kan kubuat gabakal jatuh cinta sama sekali? Ntar genrenya bergeser lagi dong hahahaha. Gaara sama Hinata populer ya? Akan kupertimbangkan. Tapi saran kakak untuk memperpanjang masa smp rencananya kusetujui kok. Keep reading yaa

Yukori kazaqi : Sippoo. Sudah lumayan cepet kan Alhamdulillah?

Flowers lavender : kalau ngga detail namanya bukan neji hahaha. Dari awalnya juga mereka sama-sama teman pertama buat masing-masing kan? :) semoga ajaaa.

Gaanata-chan : Nejinya aja yang hebat(?) Kalau bukan Neji mungkin ngomongnya ngga bakal kayak gitu. Alhamdulillah ajaa Neji yang ngomong. Iya, dia kepikiran. Tanggung jawab Neji kalau Gaara jadi gitu. Ngga penting sih tampaknya. Iyaa, mereka kan temen sejak kecil. Tunggu, biarkan mereka tumbuh pelan-pelaan. Ngga lama-lama amat kok tapii

Lightning chrome : Beneran, kak? :o Waaaah, makasih yaaa kaaaaaak. Akuuu seneng baca iniii. Seneng banget Makasih banyak kak! Arigatou! Kakak juga lanjut ya Darker than nightnyaa. Aku menantikannya dari dulu sampai sekarang :) sekali lagi, Makasih!

Karena tanggal 10 udah bulan Ramadhan, saya ucapkan Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin! Marhaban ya Ramadhan!

Segala macam tanggapan positif aku terima dengan senang hati :) dan aku berterimakasih untuk yang sudah melakukannyaaa. Karena ini fanfic pertamaku yang bersambung(yah, fanfic yang oneshot juga cuma satu sih :| ) dan aku masih greenhorn dalam penulisan fanfic hahahahaha. Dimohon yaa komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun. Makasih banyak. Please keep reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata akan lupa untuk bersifat gugup dan Sasuke akan lupa untuk bersifat dingin.

"Itu apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Kamu mau melihatnya?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Nanti saja, setelah kamu selesai." kata Sasuke sambil membalas senyum Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali sibuk sendiri. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi.

Ada suatu saat ketika Hinata dan Sasuke kehilangan segala kekakuan diri mereka dan menunjukkan wajah rileks yang jarang mereka perlihatkan.

"Hmph." Hinata terkikik sendiri saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke berpaling menatap Hinata, menatapnya dengan heran. "Kenapa, Hyuuga-san?"

"Tidak ada." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja Uchiha-kun tampaknya benar-benar menikmatinya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Rekomendasimu memang bagus, Hyuuga-san." katanya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Hyuuga-san juga tampak berbeda. Semenarik itukah?"

Hinata mengangguk bersemangat. "Kamu harus melihatnya sendiri, Uchiha-kun."

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke akan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, bahkan seorang Gaara pun tak sanggup mengusiknya.

"Hinata, ayo pulang." kata Gaara.

"Sebentar, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil menatap memohon pada Gaara. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu ia menatap Sasuke. "Nggak pulang, Sasuke?"

"Sebentar lagi, Gaara." kata Sasuke datar.

Gaara pun hanya menghela napas.

Ada suatu saat ketika Hinata dan Sasuke akan saling antusias terhadap pembicaraan mereka berdua dan mendadak bisa berbicara sangat lama tanpa mengenal lelah, seolah mereka tak pernah menjadi pendiam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias. "Bagaimana bisa suhunya sama kalau kita pegang rasanya berbeda?"

"Laju perpindahan kalornya berbeda. Laju perpindahan kalor lantai lebih besar daripada karpet. Saat kita memegang lantai, kalor di tubuh kita lebih banyak yang berpindah daripada saat kita memegang karpet." kata Sasuke menerangkan.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-kun! Akhirnya bagian yang ini bisa selesai kumengerti."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia bertanya pada Hinata, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya sih dengan yang tadi. Kamu tahu kenapa lampu Natrium cocok untuk lampu jalan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. "Lampu Natrium bisa menembus kabut dan lampunya berwarna kuning. Jadi tidak terlalu menyilaukan dan aman bagi pengguna jalan."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, menandakan bahwa ia mengerti. Lalu ia menatap Hinata. "Terima kasih juga, Hyuuga-san." kata Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum oleh Hinata.

Ada suatu saat ketika Hinata dan Sasuke akan berdebat dengan seru hingga membuat yang lain hanya geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Tetapi penyakit ini terjadi di arteri koroner." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Walau begitu, Uchiha-kun, yang terjadi adalah penyumbatan." kata Hinata tegas.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Penyempitan juga bisa terjadi karena penyumbatan, kan?" katanya mulai tidak sabar.

"Tetapi penyempitan pada penyakit jantung koroner disebabkan oleh penumpukan lemak." bantah Hinata.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Atau soal ini salah?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin." kata Hinata ragu-ragu. "Tetapi aku tetap yakin ini Trombus atau Embolus."

Sasuke menyerengitkan alisnya. "Jantung Koroner." timpalnya tajam.

"Trombus atau Embolus." kata Hinata tegas.

"Jantung Koroner!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Dan perdebatan itu berlanjut, diselingi argumen-argumen yang hanya membuat yang lainnya menghela napas. Dan setelah memeriksa berbagai sumber, tampaknya Sasukelah yang menang, walau masih belum pasti.

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi ekspresif dan banyak tertawa.

"... Lalu Henry pun berkata 'Kepara..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia tak mungkin berkata sekasar itu.

Sasuke tertawa. "Padahal kamu sudah mencoba menghayatinya, Hyuuga-san."

Wajah Hinata memerah, malu. "Nah, makanya Gabrielle lebih baik dari Henry. Lihat, kan? Henry jauh lebih temperamen." katanya menjelaskan.

"Gabrielle terlalu lembek, pasukannya bisa kalah dengan cepat." kata Sasuke.

"Itu namanya memerintah dengan anggun, Uchiha-kun." kata Hinata tidak setuju. "Dia wanita."

"Tetapi seorang pemimpin harus tegas." kata Sasuke keras.

Hinata kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin..." kata Hinata ragu-ragu. "Mungkinkah mereka akan menikah pada akhirnya?"

Alis Sasuke menyerengit. "Ini bukan novel romansa, Hyuuga-san."

"Lalu kenapa mereka belum ada yang wafat? Sudah sering sekali mereka berperang. Mereka mungkin sengaja." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Sasuke pun terdiam cukup lama. "Jadi maksudmu mereka berperang hanya agar mereka bertemu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan mengorbankan orang sebanyak itu?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya tampak sedih. "Kejam sekali mereka kalau itu benar..."

"Cinta itu egois, kau tahu? Sentimen." kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

"Tetapi itu terlalu kejam." gumam Hinata sedih.

Sebuah buku mengetuk dahi Hinata, membuatnya terkejut. Buku itu pun tak bergerak dari dahinya hingga ia menggesernya dengan tangannya.

Kemudian ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Berharap saja akhirnya tak begitu."

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura dan Ino gigit jari dan mengikuti jejak Gaara untuk bersabar saja karena bergabung pun tampaknya percuma.

"Fruktosa hanya satu-satunya monosakarida yang termasuk ketosa." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi galaktosa dan glukosa termasuk aldosa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dari hasil uji Fehling pada fruktosa tidak ada endapan merah bata yang dihasilkan."

"Uji Tollens?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak ada cermin perak juga." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi yang ini namanya apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"L-Fruktosa." kata Sasuke singkat.

"L? Levo? Kiri, ya?" kata Hinata.

"Karena gugus OH yang ini letaknya dikiri."

Gaara, Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar selama ini hanya melongo sendiri. Tadinya mereka ingin ikut nimbrung setidaknya satu atau dua kalimat, tetapi niat mereka hancur. Pelajaran SMP aja sudah susah, ini kok ada yang udah belajar pelajaran SMA? Atau mungkin ini bukan hanya pelajaran SMA? Peduli amat deh, pikir mereka.

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke akan menjadi benar-benar kompak.

"TEME! HINATA!" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sssssshhh!" desis Sasuke dan Hinata berbarengan. Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, sementara Sasuke mendelik ke arah sekelilingnya, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menarik perhatian semua orang.

Naruto pun hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk meminta maaf.

Ada suatu saat dimana Sasuke dan Hinata akan pergi berbarengan menuju tempat dimana mereka sering bertemu.

Hinata berbalik saat mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. "Uchiha-kun?"

"Mau kemana, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perpustakaan." jawab Hinata.

"Sama." kata Sasuke singkat, lalu ia menatap Hinata. "Mau bareng?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia pun berusaha mengikuti Sasuke yang langkahnya memang panjang-panjang.

Ada suatu saat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke akan saling memuji.

"Yeah! Bukan nilai merah!" seru Naruto sambil menatap kertas ulangan Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan puas. "Alhamdulillah!"

Ia berbalik menatap Gaara dan melihat kertas ulangannya dimana angka 95 tertera di atasnya. Naruto pun menelan ludahnya. Gaara bukan saingannya.

Kemudian, ia berpaling pada Sasuke. "Berapa nilaimu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto menatap ke arah kertas ulangan yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja Sasuke.

"EH?! Seratus?!" seru Naruto menggelegar. "Kok bisa?!"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dalam hati dia hanya bersukur pada Tuhan.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto heboh tertawa kecil. "Kalau Uchiha-kun memang hebat, ya." katanya sambil tertawa.

"Emang nilaimu berapa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ano... Alhamdulillah... Em..." kata Hinata gugup.

Sasuke tidak sabar lagi, ditariknya kertas Hinata dengan cepat lalu menyeringai. "Hn. Kamu juga hebat, Hyuuga-san."

Ada suatu saat dimana Naruto juga pada akhirnya ikut-ikutan tidak sabar dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"TEME! HINATA! Kalian kemana saja tadi?!" seru Naruto saat menemukan kedua anak itu di kelas.

"Kenapa memang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian seharusnya melihat pertandinganku tadi!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Tadi kalian ngapain?" tanya Naruto tajam.

Sasuke pun mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya, menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"AAAARGH! BISA NGGA SIH KALIAN MENINGGALKAN SEBENTAR BARANG ITU?!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

Yaitu, pada saat membaca.

**Same, but Different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Ino?" tanya Sakura yang melihat kelakuan temannya yang agak tidak wajar itu.

Ino masih tersenyum lebar. "Tadi pagi, aku ketemu Yahiko-senpai lagi."

Hinata yang sedang memakan sesuatu menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Lagi? Akhir-akhir ini sering, ya?"

Ino mengangguk, masih bahagia.

"Sudah dua bulan ini, ya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Ino hanya tertawa dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil berpikir.

...

Mereka berenam kini berada di kamar Sasuke, sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR matematika yang jumlahnya mencapai lima lembar. Ini hukuman karena saat guru mereka pergi dan meninggalkan tugas yang hanya selembar, tak ada yang mengerjakannya kecuali Hinata, Gaara dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke memang sudah selesai, tetapi Gaara yang mengerjakannya bermalas-malasan baru selesai tiga per empatnya.

Kini, Hinata dan Sasuke lagi-lagi yang pertama selesai. Mereka sudah kembali bergelut dengan buku lainnya yang tebalnya cukup membuat Naruto berpikir kemungkinan besar ia tak akan pernah membacanya seumur hidup. Mereka sudah selesai menyamakan jawaban mereka. Gaara tinggal selembar lagi, tetapi jangan tanya yang lainnya.

"Membaca buku apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke, tertarik akan buku yang dipegang Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat bukunya; The End of World War II.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berkata, "Buku itu terlalu subjektif. Edisi revisinya jauh lebih baik."

"Oh, ya?" kata Hinata. "Tetapi di rumah hanya ada yang ini."

"Aku punya kalau kamu mau baca." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari atas meja dan melemparnya pada Hinata, yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan buru-buru.

"Itu berbahaya, Uchiha-kun. Bukunya bisa rusak." kata Hinata. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada buku yang tadi dibaca Sasuke. "Mechanical Quantum?"

Sasuke kembali duduk sambil mengangguk. "Hn." katanya singkat. "Pernah membacanya?"

"Ya." kata Hinata sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sudah membaca tentang eksperimen Schrödinger's cat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kurang logis, menurutku."

"Ya." kata Hinata. "Uchiha-kun mengerti penjelasannya?"

Sasuke tampak ragu. "Entahlah. Kenapa mereka berkata bahwa realita harus memilih apakah kucing itu mati atau hidup saat kotaknya dibuka? Bukankah lebih logis kalau kucing itu ditakdirkan mati atau hidup?"

"Menurutku juga begitu." kata Hinata menyetujui. "Menurutku ada kucing yang lebih tahan racun ada yang kurang tahan. Apa racunnya? Asam hydroanic ya."

"Benar, Hyuuga-san." kata Sasuke. "Dan soal mereka hidup dan mati sekaligus di dalam kotak itu hanya karangan..."

"Karena mereka tak berhasil mengetahuinya!" sambung Hinata bersemangat. "Fisikawan memang begitu. Padahal ada misteri yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh Tuhan."

"Benar, Hyuuga-san." sambung Sasuke. "Dia hanya mencoba membuktikan bahwa mekanika kuantum tidak berlaku pada makromolekul seperti kucing."

Sakura dan Ino hanya melongo mendengar pembicaraan mereka, pekerjaan kedua gadis ini terhenti. Gaara berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"ARRRGH!" jerit Naruto mendadak, frustasi. "KALIAN INI KAKU SEKALI, SIH!"

Sasuke berpaling menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut, sementara Hinata berpaling menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut.

Gaara menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi keributan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kalian memangnya sudah kenal berapa lama?!" kata Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Teman pirangnya satu ini memang sering sekali heboh untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. "Kenapa kamu masih memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hyuuga-san?!" bentaknya pada Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto berbalik menunjuk Hinata, dan membentaknya juga. "Dan, kamu, masa Teme dipanggil Uchiha-kun, Hinata-chan?!"

Gaara langsung mendelik sangat tajam pada Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit menciut nyalinya. "... Maksudku, Hinata?" kata Naruto gugup.

Gaara menghela napas. Tuh, kan, apa pikirnya? Sama sekali bukan hal yang penting.

Hinata ketakutan sendiri melihat Naruto marah-marah kepadanya. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat ini langsung memeluknya.

"Sabar, ya, Hina-chan." kata Ino berusaha menenangkan. "Naruto itu memang kayak gitu. Jangan didengarkan."

"Biarkan saja dia ngoceh, Hinata-chan." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Menjauh, Naruto!"

Naruto merasa tak terima. Ia seolah menjadi tokoh antagonis di sini. Ia pun kembali menatap Sasuke. "SASUKE! Panggil dia Hinata!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Buat apa?"

"Pokoknya panggil!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, seolah tampak terganggu. Lalu ia menatap Hinata. "Hinata." katanya sewot.

"Y, ya, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Hinata gugup. Nada bicara Sasuke membuatnya takut sendiri.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, "Apa kamu bilang?" tanyanya tajam.

"Y, ya, Uchi...?" Hinata mencoba mengulang.

"SASUKE!" kata Naruto keras ke arah Hinata.

"I, iya, Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata ketakutan sehingga Sakura mempererat pelukannya sementara Ino menatap tajam Naruto.

Sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di mulut Naruto. Pandangan tajamnya menghilang seketika. Ia tampaknya senang sekali. "Nah, gitu dong!" serunya sambil cengengesan. "Kerja yang bagus, Hinata!"

"Daripada itu, Naruto," kata Sasuke mendadak. "PRmu sudah siap?"

Naruto langsung berkeringat. Cengiran perlahan-lahan menghilang sari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak sangat ceria kini mulai menyusut karena gelisah.

"Lanjutkan." kata Sasuke dingin, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura terkikik sendiri karena melihat nasib Naruto yang tak berdaya di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menyadari hal ini dan menatap kedua gadis itu. "Kalian sudah siap?"

Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya segera melepas pelukan mereka pada Hinata dan mulai mengerjakan PR mereka lagi.

...

Sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Neji sudah heboh menelepon Hinata dan menanyakan kapan ia pulang. Temari pun sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan Gaara. Keduanya pun segera meyakinkan kedua saudara mereka bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan mereka akan segera pulang. Sasuke sudah menawarkan agar mereka semua diantarkan, tetapi ditolak dengan halus oleh mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Sasuke tidak memaksa. "Akan kuantar ke gerbang."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, Hinata bersuara,"Apakah kami tidak perlu pamit terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak ada orang di rumah." kata Sasuke. "Mereka baru akan pulang jam delapan."

Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan keluar dimulai dengan Gaara.

"Ah, maunya kita makan kuenya dulu baru pulang!" kata Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah Gaara.

Dahi Ino berkerut. "Tadi bukannya kamu sudah makan lima potong?" tanyanya heran sambil bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto keluar.

"Enam." kata Sakura menambahkan sambil mengangkat tasnya, lalu ikut berjalan.

Naruto merengut. "Untuk apa kalian menghitungnya?" katanya kesal.

"Kamu bisa obesitas kalau begitu terus, Naruto." kata Ino memperingatkan.

"Daripada kamu diet." kata Naruto mencibir. "Perutmu itu memprihatinkan. Terlalu kurus."

Mendadak Ino merasa kesal. "Enak saja! Ini namanya langsing! Bukan kurus!"

"Tetapi aku juga khawatir sebenarnya, Ino-chan." kata Sakura ikut-ikutan. "Ususmu bisa rusak."

"Sakura! Kok malah mendukung Naruto!" seru Ino tidak terima.

Hinata tidak ikut-ikutan menanggapi, padahal biasanya ia akan berusaha menenangkan mereka. Ia sedang berdiri di depan rak milik Sasuke tanpa bergerak semenjak ia bangkit tadi. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebungkus pil berwarna kuning gading yang dibungkus plastik. Hinata mengangkatnya dan memperhatikannya. Ada sebuah tulisan yang melingkari tepi pil itu. Di tengahnya ada suatu lambang.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Dia pernah melihat pil itu. Tetapi dimana?

Sasuke yang baru mau keluar kamar menyadari bahwa Hinata masih berada di dalam sana. Jadi, ia menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke sambil mengangkat pil itu, membuat mata Sasuke membelalak. "Uch... Sasuke-kun, ini pil ap...?" tanya Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyambar plastik berisi pil itu dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Keluar!" bentak Sasuke.

Hinata lebih dikuasai rasa ingin tahunya daripada rasa takutnya. "Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Sasuke dingin. "KELUAR!"

Kali ini rasa takut menyelimuti Hinata. Mata Sasuke benar-benar dingin dan menakutkan. Dengan segera Hinata berlari keluar kamar. "Go... Gomen..." gumamnya gugup.

Dahi Hinata berkerut, masih memikirkan pil apa itu. Tetapi apa pun itu, Hinata tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

...

Mereka berlima pun pulang bersama-sama. Walau langit sudah gelap, suasana masih sangat ceria karena Naruto ada disana. Dia membuat kebisingan yang entah mengapa menghangatkan suasana.

"Ah, besok ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah!" kata Naruto mendadak panik. "Aku lupa latihan tadi!"

Mata Gaara melebar. Dia juga lupa dan malah ikut-ikutan pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

Memang, semenjak mereka naik ke kelas 2 SMP, Naruto dan Gaara ikut klub Basket. Naruto memang dari sananya sudah dianugerahi dengan bakat olahraga oleh Tuhan, sedangkan Gaara entah sejak kapan menjadi tertarik dengan basket. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga terlihat berbakat. Refleknya sangat bagus, seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Dia bisa menangkap bola yang mendekat kepada dirinya dan barang-barang yang terjatuh di dekatnya dengan sangat cepat.

Dulu, pernah beberapa kali Sasuke diajak Naruto untuk ikut, tetapi ia selalu menolaknya.

"Gaara! Kita tidak latihan!" seru Naruto panik.

Sakura memukul punggung Naruto. "Tenanglah sedikit, Naruto." kata Sakura kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kalian lupa hal sepenting itu!"

"Yaaah," keluh Ino. "Padahal aku menantikan pertandingan panas besok!"

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Ia turut prihatin karena Gaara dan Naruto melupakan latihan mereka.

"Lee pasti ribut besok!" seru Naruto frustasi. "Ceramahnya akan panjang!"

Gaara menghela napas. Semoga saja besok akan baik-baik saja, dan semoga mereka menang.

...

"TEME! Kami lupa latihan basket hari ini gara-gara ke rumahmu!"

Suara Naruto menggema sangat keras sehingga Sasuke menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke gusar. "Ini salahku?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari sana. Tampaknya pihak sana sedang berpikir. Setelah agak lama terdengar suara. "Aku, sih, yang ngajak ke sana."

Sasuke berani yakin bahwa Naruto yang sedang berada entah dimana sedang cengengesan saat itu. "Terus penting kamu meneleponku malam-malam cuma buat bilang itu?"

Lagi-lagi tidak terdengar jawaban sejenak, kemudian terdengar suara yang kesal. "Yah, setidaknya aku kan mau cerita dan meminta do'a. Sekalian mau mengajakmu ikut klub basket."

"Selamat malam." kata Sasuke dingin sambil menekan tombol hentikan panggilan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia meletakkan handphonenya di meja di sampingnya lalu menatap keluar melalui jendela.

Remang-remang cahaya lampu terlihat dari arah kota yang masih belum tidur. Kota itu selalu sibuk, tanpa peduli waktu. Seolah ia ingin hidup selamanya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, kembali teringat ajakan Naruto yang tadi, yang dulu, yang minggu lalu, yang tiga hari yang lalu, dan... yang kemarin.

_"TEME!" seru Naruto sambil menggebrak meja kantin. Ia masih mengenakan jersey basketnya. Keringat masih belum berhenti mengalir dari badannya. Sebuah cengiran yang khas tersulam di mulutnya._

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah seolah merasa terganggu. Dia berhenti memakan makanannya. Di sekelilingnya, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino ikut-ikutan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya._

_"Ikutan pertandingan basket lusa, yok!" seru Naruto bersemangat._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab, kembali sibuk dengan makanannya._

_Gaara muncul dan mendekat. Ia tampaknya tertinggal karena Naruto berlari-lari tadi. Ia juga masih mengenakan jersey basket. Sebuah handuk tersampir di bahunya._

_"Tenanglah sedikit, Naruto." kata Gaara._

_"Gimana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan semangat yang tinggi._

_"Aku rasanya sudah bilang tidak." kata Sasuke datar._

_"Ayolah, Sasuke! Bahkan Itachi-nii saja ikut klub sepak bola." kata Naruto kesal._

_Hinata tampak heran. "Itachi-senpai ikut klub sepak bola?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. "Dia keeper yang handal. Refleknya bagus sekali, seperti Sasuke."_

_Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan pengucapan Naruto yang mendadak menggunakan kata 'Sasuke'._

_Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tetapi ia sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa._

_"Iya, sih. Sasuke-kun kan pandai basket." kata Ino._

_"Kemarin pas ambil nilai juga tinggi, kan?" kata Sakura._

_"Aku sudah bilang tidak." kata Sasuke tegas dan dingin. "Buat apa membuat badan capek? Kalau sudah sakit akan repot."_

_Naruto tampak tidak terima. "Olahraga penting untuk kesehatan tahu!" serunya._

_Sasuke membantah, "Selama tidak berlebihan. Kalau tiap hari latihan, badanku bisa lelah duluan."_

_"Pemalas." kata Naruto kesal._

_"Hn." gumam Sasuke._

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Sekilas, memorinya kembali memainkan pikirannya. Ia kemudian mengucapkan suatu do'a dan kembali menutup matanya.

...

"Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Apa tempat ini memang sesepi ini saat malam?"

Memang, daerah itu sangat sepi. Padahal tiap siang dan sore, areal ini ramai dengan orang berdagang. Hanya tinggal beberapa toko yang masih menggantung palang bertuliskan kata 'BUKA'. Mungkin, karena areal itu tempat menjual makanan segar seperti ikan, sayur-mayur, buah, daging, dan roti, toko-toko itu tutup lebih cepat.

"Tampaknya iya." kata Gaara. Dia agak khawatir juga karena ada Hinata bersamanya. Bagaimana pun Hinata itu perempuan. "Harusnya kita mengambil jalan yang lebih ramai walau agak memutar."

Hinata menggangguk setuju. Kemudian dia merasa ia menginjak sesuatu. "Tali sepatuku lepas, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil melihat kakinya. "Gaara-kun duluan saja."

"Biar kutunggu." kata Gaara sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Duluan saja," katanya. "Tunggu aku di persimpangan dekat lampu merah."

"Tidak usah." kata Gaara.

"Tunggu di sana saja, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata.

"Terserah, deh." kata Gaara. Ia tahu percuma mendebat Hinata pada saat sepert ini. Itu malah akan memperlambat mereka pulang.

Gaara pun berjalan lurus ke depan. Setibanya di persimpangan, ia berhenti. Lalu ia bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Suasana di sekitarnya remang-remang. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang jumlahnya tidak memadai. Apalagi karena toko-toko pada sudah tutup, lampu toko yang biasanya menyala itu kini sudah padam. Langit pun gelap. Tak terlihat satu pun bintang di atas sana. Karena ini pun masih awal bulan, bulan yang menggantung di langit hanyalah bulan baru yang belum bisa membantu menerangi gelapnya malam dengan baik.

Tempat itu sepi. Gaara bisa melihat beberapa toko sudah mengganti palangnya ke kata 'TUTUP' dan mulai pergi meninggalkan toko. Sesekali, tampak satu dua mobil lewat. Tetapi dia tak bisa melihat seorang pejalan kaki pun.

Suasana pun sunyi. Hanya terdengar desiran angin dan gemersik daun setiap angin bertiup. Sesekali akan terdengar deru mobil yang halus, yang tak selang berapa detik saja sudah kembali menghilang. Selain itu, semuanya hening. Dan keheningan itu menyesakkan.

Suasana disana sama sekali tidak nyaman. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada yang memperingatkannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Gaara mulai gelisah. Ia menyesali pilihannya untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Dia harus kembali ke gadis itu.

Mendadak, dari balik keremangan, muncul beberapa orang mendekatinya. Dan seketika Gaara menjadi waspada, merasa tidak enak dengan keberadaan orang-orang itu.

Orang-orang itu nampak mencurigakan. Mereka semua memakai pakaian gelap. Ada beberapa orang yang memakai topi. Gaara bisa melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap digantung di pinggang mereka. Ia menelan ludahnya, berharap ia salah menebak. Tetapi ia harus waspada dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

Seseorang mendekatinya, lalu bertanya, "Anda Sabaku Gaara?"

Gaara terdiam, tidak menjawab. Dan ia tak berusaha menjawab. Ia berusaha mengendalikan keterkejutannya, walau matanya tak bisa berbohong; pupil matanya melebar. Badannya mendadak menjadi tegang.

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan tenang.

Mendadak sesuatu yang dingin, keras, dan mengkilap menempel di pelipisnya. Gaara tahu apa itu, tetapi ia tetap tenang. Sedikit keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia masih diam, tak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Dalam hati ia merutuki lidahnya yang salah bicara.

Dia sabar, mereka penculik.

Tetapi nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Ia harus memutuskan apa tindakan yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

"Ayo, ikut kami, bocah." kata pria di hadapannya sambil menyeringai. Seringai yang jahat.

"Kemana?" tanya Gaara tenang. Padahal dalam hati ia sedang berdo'a macam-macam. Dan Hinata? Kemana gadis itu? Kenapa lama sekali?

Pria di hadapannya terkekeh. "Kemana pun bukan urusanmu." katanya masih dengan seringai tak menyenangkan di bibirnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Pria tadi yang merasa bahwa Gaara tak akan melakukan perlawanan, menatap teman-temannya sambil sedikit menurunkan pistolnya. "Bawa anak ini, cep...!"

BUGH!

Perkataannya terputus. Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Dirinya terjatuh ke belakang. Begitu pula pistolnya, yang langsung diinjak-injak oleh Gaara.

"Gomen." bisiknya pelan pada pria itu. Jujur, ia tak mau melukai mereka. Tetapi ancaman pistol bukan lagi ancaman main-main. Mereka penculik berpengalaman dengan modal yang cukup.

"AWAS KAU!" seru pria yang lain. Dia maju dengan tangan mengepal erat.

Gaara menangkap gerakannya, dan segera menghindar. Kalau dia masih bisa menghindar menghadapi orang-orang ini, itu akan jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tak perlu melukai mereka. Dan ia tak mau kalau bisa.

Dia melirik sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Ada enam orang. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Apalagi mereka pria dewasa dan dirinya hanya anak kelas 2 SMP. Pria-pria itu ada beberapa orang yang kekar, yang sama sekali tidak membawa senjata. Ada juga yang badanyya biasa saja, dengan pistol dan pentungan tergantung di pinggangnya.

Pria itu mundur sejenak, lalu kembali mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara segera melompat ke samping, dan dia terjatuh. Bahunya terasa sakit karena benturan dengan trotoar. Ia meringis.

Dia mencoba bangkit. Tetapi baru saja ia kembali ke posisi jongkok, seorang pria telah berada di atasnya dengan sebuah pentungan yang mengarah tanpa ampun ke kepalanya.

Ia menekuk siku lengannya, kemudian menyodokkan siku itu ke perut pria itu sekuat mungkin. "Gomen." gumamnya.

Pria itu terkejut, tentunya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu. Badannya terdorong mundur. Pentungannya terjatuh dari tangannya.

Seorang penjahat lain muncul di sisi kanan Gaara. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menggunakan siku satunya lagi untuk menyodok perut pria itu. Tetapi, tenaganya tak sekuat tadi. Bahunya yang tadi cedera langsung terasa ngilu.

Pria itu awalnya terkejut, lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia menendlang Gaara sehingga terjatuh kembali. Gaara lagi-lagi meringis. Pantatnya sakit sekali.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya. Sambil mengisi pelurunya, ia menyeringai ke arah Gaara. Kemudian, pistol itu dihadapkan padanya.

Gaara masih merintih. Dia berusaha bangkit tetapi gagal. Lalu matanya menangkap pistol yang diarahkan padanya.

Dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari melewati pria yang tadi membawa pentungan. Pria itu melihatnya dan berusaha menangkapnya.

Pria lain yang membawa pistol dan menendang Gaara tadi tampak terganggu. Ia tetap berusaha mengarahkan pistolnya ke Gaara. Setelah cukup yakin, ia menekan pelatuknya.

Sebuah peluru mendesing menuju arah Gaara tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan...

DOORRRR!

Merah.

Warna merah.

Gaara bisa melihat warna merah melalui iris jadenya.

Cairan merah yang muncrat terpantul di matanya. Dan cairan itu pun mulai membuat bercak-bercak berwarna sama di baju seragam Gaara.

Dia memegang cairan yang menempel di bajunya itu kemudian melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak. Tangannya bergetar.

Dia tahu apa cairan berbau anyir itu.

Darah.

Darah yang mengotori bajunya. Darah yang muncrat dari perut pria itu. Pria yang hendak menangkapnya dan kebetulan berada pada area yang dibidik oleh pria lainnya. Dan pria itu menghalangi dirinya dari peluru itu tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa ia kehendaki.

Gaara melihat pria itu mengerang sejenak dan wajahnya memucat. Pria itu mulai limbung. Kemudian, pelan tapi pasti, pria itu terjatuh di samping Gaara. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Gaara menahan napasnya. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menatap tangannya yang memegang darah. Ia menatap pria yang entah sudah wafat atau belum itu. Matanya terbuka sangat lebar.

Seorang pria meninggal di hadapannya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap orang yang menembakkan peluru tadi. Dia mengira pria itu akan tampak panik, lalu mulai mendekati dan menolong temannya.

Tetapi ia naif.

Pria di hadapannya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia masih berada di tempatnya dengan pistol mengacung ke depan. Pria itu mendecih. Matanya menatap pria yang tadi tertembak. Ia tak menatapnya degan pandangan menyesal; ia menatapnya dengan pandangan geram.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Kesimpulan ini membuat Gaara takut. Badannya gemetar hebat. Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukankah pria itu temannya? Kenapa dia malah mendecih? Kenapa dia tak menyesal? Kenapa... Dia membuang temannya?

Dan emosi Gaara pun mulai tersulut. Dia mulai berlari ke arah pria itu. Para penjahat yang lain berusaha melawannya yang mendadak tak terkendali itu. Dan Gaara pun menumbangkan semuanya, tanpa peduli rasa sakit pada badannya. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang memberinya kekuatan. Berterimakasihlah pada Neji dan guru karate yang mengajarinya dan Hinata yang juga dicarikan Neji.

Dia terus berlari ke arah pria berpistol itu. Pria itu tampak mulai panik saat melihat teman-temannya tumbang semua. Dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan dan bersiap menembak.

Tetapi Gaara lebih cepat. Dia menendang pria itu hingga pria itu dan pistolnya terjatuh. Gaara segera menendang pistol itu menjauh.

Kemudian, ia mendekati pria itu dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Ma... Mau apa kau...?!" kata pria itu setengah mengancam setengah ketakutan.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Pria itu menatapnya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

Air mata. Ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Gaara yang nampak sangat sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara tersendat. "Kenapa membiarkannya mati?"

Pria itu menatapnya. Dia terkejut, pastinya.

"Dia temanmu, kan? Dia partnermu, kan? Lalu kenapa membiarkannya mati?!" bentak Gaara masih dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Pria di hadapannya terkekeh. "Teman, katamu? Dasar bocah naif! Kami hanya orang yang digaji sama!" kata pria itu sambil menyeringai.

"Terus kamu tidak peduli?!" bentak Gaara kesal.

"Huh." kata pria itu sambil mencibir. "Bocah sepertimu itu masih hijau."

Gaara terdiam.

"GAARA-KUN! BELAKANG!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang ia kenal. Teriakan yang terdengar panik dan keras. Teriakan yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

Gaara memutar kepalanya. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat suatu sosok besar yang sedang mengangkat pentungan tinggi-tinggi dan siap memukulnya kapan saja. Tangan sosok itu pun luai menurun dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, sehingga Gaara tidak sempat menghindar.

Gaara pun menutup matanya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu melihat langsung proses itu.

Beberapa detik, tetapi pentungan itu tak kunjung sampai di kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan ia langsung terbelalak saat sadar apa yang terjadi.

Hinata berdiri di sana, di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram menahan lengan pria itu sehingga ia tak jadi memukul Gaara.

"Hinata?!" seru Gaara tak percaya. "Ngapain kamu di sini?"

Pria yang tadi membawa pistol merasa bahwa Gaara lengah, sehingga ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul Gaara. Tetapi ia kalah cepat, Gaara sudah menyadarinya duluan dan menggeser kepalanya sehingga pukulan itu tidak kena.

"Menolongmu, Gaara-kun." kata Hinata sambil terus berusaha menahan pria itu.

Gaara mendecih. Kemudian matanya menatap siluet-siluet baru yang tadi tidak ada. Siluet itu muncul dari keremangan. Itu bala bantuan, sama seperti yang sedang dihadapi Hinata saat itu.

"Mundur, Hinata. Kamu perempuan. Lagian ini urusanku." kata Gaara sambil berusaha menghitung jumlah orang yang baru datang. Empat. Empat orang.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Gaara-kun sendirian." kata Hinata tegas sambil mendorong pria di hadapannya sekuat mungkin. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Tetapi..." kata Gaara sambil ikut-ikutan mendorong pria di hadapannya setelah memberinya tatapan tajam.

Hinata menutup mata sejenak sebelum berkata, "Percayalah, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa. Keputusan Hinata sudah bulat. Hinata ingin membantunya, dan ia tak akan mundur lagi. "Jaga belakangku, Hinata." kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu membuat kuda-kuda. "Tolong yang sebelah sana ya, Gaara-kun."

Gaara ikutan mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil posisi bersiap.

Penjahat itu mulai mendekatinya secara serempak. Tiga orang menghadapi Gaara, dua orang menghadapi Hinata. Mereka lebih memilih tangan kosong untuk menghadapi kedua bocah ini. Bagaimana pun, mereka tak seharusnya kalah, bukan?

Tetapi Hinata dan Gaara tangguh. Mereka yang mendekat akan ditangkis dan kalau sempat, dibalas. Kata 'gomen' yang pelan meluncur berkali-kali dari mulut mereka. Kalau disuruh memilih, mereka tak akan mau mukan kekerasan.

Seorang pria mendekati Gaara, yang kemudian ditendang oleh anak itu tungkainya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Mendadak ini mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Hinata memakai rok. Memang, sih, Hinata memakai stocking tebal yang menutupi kakinya, tetapi kalau roknya sobek, tidak ada jaminan rok dan stocking itu akan menutupi semua kakinya lagi.

"Hinata!" seru Gaara sambil terus menghadapi pria di hadapannya. "Jangan sekali-kali menendang. Nanti rokmu bi...!"

KRAAAK!

Baru saja dibilangin, suara kain tersobek itu sudah terdengar keras. Gaara menatap ngeri ke arah belakangnya. Neji bisa-bisa membunuhnya jika Gaara membawa Hinata pulang dalam keadaan begitu.

Tetapi, gaara tertegun. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Hinata ternyata memakain celana pendek sepaha selain stocking tebalnya, sehingga seluruh kakinya masih tertutup rapat walau kondisi roknya tragis.

Kaki Hinata masih terangkat, sepertinya habis menendang salah satu perut penjahat itu dengan lututnya. "Ngga apa-apa, kok, Gaara-kun. Neji-nii telah menyuruhku memakai celana." kata Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah.

Memang, Neji itu benar-benar seseorang yang hampir selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan tampaknya. Hinata disuruh memakai celana dan stocking di balik rok seragamnya. Bahkan hal seperti itu tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Gaara.

"Ino dan Sakura juga pakai." tambah Hinata.

Nah, sekarang ajaran Neji menular. Tampaknya laki-laki itu akan mensyukuri hasil kerjanya.

"Alhamdulillah deh kalau gitu." gumam Gaara. Ia berniat akan menyuruh Temari juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya, celana pendek itu telah melindunginya dari kematian di usia muda. Tampaknya ia memang harus bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Mereka pun kembali menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu. Dan satu per satu, penjahat itu pun akhirnya tumbang semua. Napas Gaara terengah-engah. Begitu pula Hinata.

Di sekeliling mereka ada tumpukan pria tak sadarkan diri.

Mendadak Hinata membungkuk. "Gomenasai, minna-san."

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian mendekati pria yang tadi tertembak. Ia memeriksanya. Denyut nadinya masih terasa walaupun lemah. Alhamdulillah, gumamnya.

Ia melihat pria yang menembak itu tadi. Dan mendadak matanya terbelalak. Pria itu masih sadar walau keadannya terbaring. Ia mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata.

Gaara menahan napas. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Hinata. "AWAAS...!" serunya sambil mendorong Hinata.

DORR!

Peluru itu melaju cepat. Pria yang menembakkannya sudah jatuh pingsan sambil menyeringai. Peluru itu terus maju. Hinata mulai terjatuh karena dorongan Gaara. Gaara pun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Peluru itu melewati mereka. Tetapi, Hinata dan Gaara terjatuh ke troroar.

Hinata segera bangkit sambil merintih. Tangannya gemetar. Hatinya terus mengucapkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan. Ia melihat Gaara yang terjatuh di sampingnya.

"Gaara-kun?"

Merah. Ada sesuatu yang merah pada pelipis anak laki-laki itu. Ada sesuatu yang merah mengalir dari pelipis laki-laki itu.

"GAARA-KUN!" jerit Hinata panik.

Tetapi yang dipanggilnya tidak menyahut, tidak menjawab, bahkan matanya pun tidak terbuka. Mata Hinata melebar melihat ini. Gaara tidak sadarkan diri.

"GAARA-KUN! BANGUN! GAARA-KUN...!"

Hinata mencoba memanggil-manggil nama Gaara, tetapi anak itu tak kunjung terbangun. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya yang seperti mutiara itu.

Tenanglah Hinata, ujar Hinata sambil menggigit bibir. Ia mengambil Handphonenya dan menekan nomor Neji.

"Assalamua'alaikum. Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." kata Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah toko yang ia kenal. " Neji-nii, tolong ke toko roti Tsukamoto yang sering Hanabi datangi. Panggil ambulans dan polisi. Cepat."

Neji tidak langsung menjawab, tampaknya ia bingung. "Ada apa, Hi...?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Cepat saja!" potong Hinata keras. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi, "Tolong, ya, Neji-nii."

Neji masih terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Hinata mendengarnya menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan apa yang diminta Hinata. Setelah itu, ia kembali berbicara pada Hinata, "Tunggu di sana, Hinata-sama. Aku akan segera datang."

Hinata berkata, "Arigatou, Neji-nii. Assalamu'alaikum."

Terdengar jawaban dari Neji, setelah itu Hinata pun memutuskan teleponnya.

Hinata mulai terisak lagi. Ia melihat wajah Gaara dan pelipisnya yang terluka. Itu berbahaya. Segala macam benturan di kepala berbahaya, karena di dalamnya ada otak. Apalagi, otak adalah pusat susunan urat syaraf dan tempat segalanya diatur. Bagaimana kalau Gaara lumpuh? Bagaimana kalau Gaara amnesia? Bagaimana kalau Gaara... Meninggal?

Air mata Hinata semakin membanjir. "Bangunlah, Gaara-kun." isaknya. "Bangunlah. Jangan wafat sekarang."

Tetapi laki-laki berambut merah itu tetap bergeming pada tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Isak Hinata semakin kuat. Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama itu, yang tak kunjung mendapat sahutan. Dalam hati, ia terus memanjatkan do'a kepada Tuhan tanpa berhenti.

"Jangan meninggalkanku sekarang... Gaara-kun..."

* * *

Dan inilah Chapter 8! Alhamdulillah selesai setelah perjuangan panjang(?) Nulis chapter ini nggak gampang rasanya. Dan entah kenapa chapter ini malah berbau action(?) Hahahaha. Susah rasanya buat bagian pertarungan itu. Aku jarang ngebuat cerita yang ada bertarungnya, walau bukan berarti ga pernah. Kurang jelas, ya? Atau kurang dimengerti? Hmmm. Entahlah. Setidaknya bisa segini aja udah Alhamdulillah. Semoga aja ngena bagian situnya. Dan agak berbau ilmiah. Maaf ya kalau itu mengganggu dan membuat cerita jadi berkesan serius.

Dan disini banyak Sasuke dan Gaara. Aku udah bilang kan mau nulis banyak soal Sasuke? Sebenernya ga banyak juga sih. Tetapi aku emang pengen banget buat yang bagian awal itu, yang bagian membaca. Hahaha.

Ceritanya kurombak dari ide awalnya. Ngga sesuai rencana awal jadinya. Kucepetin juga. Ngga masalah kan ini terjadi pas SMP? Aku juga agak merubah plotnya. Dan aku Alhamdulillah sudah terpikir endingnya! Entah jadi kutulis yang itu entah nggak.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Lavender bhity-chan, Penelopi, Gaanata-chan, flowers lavender, Guest, Riz riz 21, Yukori Kazaqi, Dark Nivarox, Lightning chrome, Nivellia Neil, Light, Natsuyakiko32, Moyahime and all readers

Balasan review :

Lavender bhity-chan : Hahahahaha. Itu nggak Neji banget, kan? Sipp, makasih yaa :D

Penelopi : Sekarang dukung siapa? :3 Gaara atau Sasuke? Iyaa, makasihhhh

Gaanata-chan : Alhamdulillah. Makasih kak! :) Em, ngga buat penasaran ya? Gimana, ya, cara buat yang bikin penasaran..._. Aaa, thank you! Arigatooou! Makasih ya kaak :)

Flowers lavender : Makasiih. Alhamdulillah. Makasih banyaak! Suka ngga, ya... Hehe. Ditunggu aja di ceritanya! Kakak juga lanjutin baca ya :D

Guest : Ini kena ke humor, yaa? Alhamdulillah deh. Hahaha. Makasih. Aku senang ^^

Riz riz 21 : makasiiiiiiiiiiiih! Ngga apa-apa, kak, yang penting sekarang udah direview :D kedepannya juga yaaa tolong. Sabar, ya kak. Aku pernah lupa pass fb beberapa bulan(atau tahun) itu udah penuh banget pas dibuka. Sippooo

Yukori Kazaqi : semoga chapter ini memuaskan, yaa, amiiin :)

Last, mind to review? Tolong kalau ngga keberatan kritik, saran dan komentar yang membagun, yaa. Pendapat juga boleh. Keep reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata-sama."

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat Neji berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata lemah.

Neji berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Tak ada yang berkata-kata sampai Neji berada di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Hinata. Setelah sampai di sana, ia menatap ke arah kursi Hinata menghadap, dimana sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai putih khas rumah sakit berada. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang berbaring di atasnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya itu masih menutup matanya. Di pelipisnya, sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan tebal tertempel. Di banyak titik di lengannya, perban membalutnya. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, ada lebam-lebam yang berwarna kebiruan. Sebagian malah sudah menguning. Mungkin ada beberapa yang lain yang tertutup bajunya. Sebuah infus menggantung di samping kirinya, yang selangnya terhubung ke tangan kiri anak laki-laki itu.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut lain ruangan, dimana ada sebuah sofa panjang tempat tiga orang anak sedang tertidur. Mungkin ia kurang sopan menyebutnya anak, karena gadis yang terletak di tengah berusia dua tahun di atasnya. Di samping kanan gadis itu, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan yang juga sedang terlelap seperti gadis itu. Dan di samping kirinya, berbantalkan paha gadis itu, seorang anak perempuan yang baru kelas 5 SD juga tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Neji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Mata gadis itu masih terpaku menatap sosok berambut merah di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata-kata dan tidak menangis. Mungkin air matanya sudah kering karena menangis semalaman.

Neji merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata itu. Ia bisa melihat ada sebuah bagian yang diperban di lengannya. Memar-memar juga tampak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, walau tidak sebanyak milik anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Neji mengelus pipi kanan Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu memegangnya. Kemudian, dengan lembut ia memutar wajah Hinata agar menghadap wajahnya.

Wajah gadis itu masih tampak kosong. Matanya yang seperti mutiara tampak pudar dan hampa. Pandangannya menerawang. Di bawah matanya, tampak kantung mata yang sangat tebal. Mukanya kusut.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak tidur semalaman, Hinata." kata Neji lembut.

Hinata masih tidak bereaksi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sufiks 'sama' yang diucapkan Neji sudah menghilang. Matanya masih menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Apakah kamu sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Neji lagi, berusaha melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata.

Sepupunya itu belum juga menjawab. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangguk lemah. "Gaara-kun..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tahu kamu merasa sedih," kata Neji sambil perlahan memeluk Hinata yang masih belum memberikan reaksi yang berarti. "Tetapi Gaara akan jauh lebih sedih jika melihatmu begini."

Hinata masih menatap kosong ke depan. Dia bahkan tak membalas pelukan Neji. Ia masih tak bergeming di kursinya. "Seharusnya luka-luka Gaara-kun itu lukaku..." kata Hinata pelan.

Neji mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak ada dari kalian yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Pelan, Neji bisa merasakan tangan Hinata meremas bajunya dengan lemah. "Aku tidak ingin Gaara-kun seperti ini." katanya dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkannya, Hinata. Baik kamu, Gaara, maupun kami." kata Neji lembut. "Kamu tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu."

Hinata mempererat remasannya. "Apa Gaara-kun..." ucap Hinata serak. "... Akan terbangun?"

Neji menutup matanya. "Dia akan terbangun," kata Neji. "Kalau Tuhan menghendaki. Berdo'alah terus."

Terdengar deringan handphone dari atas meja kecil di samping kasur milik Gaara. Neji melepas pelukannya. Kedua anak itu menatap handphone itu.

Hinata meraihnya dengan hati-hati. Tertulis 5 missed call dan beberapa email baru. Hinata membukanya tanpa berpikir lagi. Sama sekali bukan tipikalnya yang selalu meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Fr_om : Uzumaki Naruto_

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Dia segera membukanya.

_Gaara, kau dimana?! Cepat datang. Jangan bilang kamu lupa pertandingan hari ini._

Hinata menutup pesan itu, lalu membuka pesan-pesan lainnya. Isinya tidak jauh dari itu semua dengan pengirim yang berbeda-beda.

Terdengar getaran dari handphone Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan ponsel Gaara dan mulai melihat handphone miliknya. Ada beberapa email dan missed call. Hinata membukanya, dan mulai membacanya. Isinya semuanya menanyakan kedatangannya. Matanya yang sayu itu kembali melebar pada suatu pesan.

_From : Uzumaki Naruto_

_Oi, Hinata! Jadi datang, kan? Kamu udah janji!_

Janji. Ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto bahwa ia akan datang. Haruskah ia menepatinya?

Ia kembali menatap Gaara. Ia tak mau meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu sekarang. Anak itu yang menemukannya dulu di tengah keputusasaannya, yang melindunginya, yang menemaninya, dan... Yang melindunginya sekali lagi.

Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah Hinata dapatkan. Sanggupkah ia meninggalkannya? Atau malah anak itukah yang akan meninggalkannya?

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto menunggumu."

Terdengar suara Neji dari sampingnya, tetapi ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kamu sudah berjanji."

Neji lagi-lagi berkata-kata.

"Kalau kamu merasa telah mengecewakan Gaara, apakah kamu masih mau mengecewakan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Sakura juga menunggu, kan? Ino juga. Sasuke juga. Yang lain juga. Dan... Gaara juga menurutku akan berharap kamu menontonnya." kata Neji sekali lagi.

Hinata kemudian berpaling pada Neji, kemudian mengangguk.

Neji tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk kepala Hinata. "Jangan kecewakan mereka."

Hinata kembali mengangguk, kemudian perlahan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau kamu mau mandi, bajumu ada di ransel di samping Hanabi." kata Neji menambahkan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Neji. Sepupunya itu hampir selalu tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

**Same, but Different**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

"Hinata lama sekali, sih." keluh Sakura sambil menghela napas panjang, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. "Ino sedang pergi entah kemana. Gaara juga entah kenapa. Tetapi..." Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah kirinya. "Ada Sasuke-kun!" serunya bersemangat.

Sasuke yang tengah berdiri bersandarkan meja di samping kiri Sakura sambil asyik membaca sebuah kamus oxford mini menatap gadis itu, merasa terpanggil. "Hn."

"Nanti mau duduk di sampingku?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, yang tidak jelas apa artinya.

"Ah, tetapi ada anggota FC di samping kananku! Kami sudah janjian!" kata Sakura mendadak.

"Tidak jadi." kata Sasuke cepat.

Sakura terkikik sendiri melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke memang selalu begitu, bersikap dingin pada apa pun yang berhubungan dengan fans clubnya. Tetapi sifatnya yang itu terlihat lucu di mata Sakura dan membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke-kun selalu irit bicara, ya." kata Sakura sambil kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kecuali sama Hinata."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Tetapi sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir antara kamu dan Hinata ada apa-apa." kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Yakin?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melakukan hal yang tidak diduga Sakura; Dia memukulkan pelan kamusnya ke dahi Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh." katanya masih dengan tawanya.

Sakura memegang dahinya yang tadi dijentikkan Sasuke. "Apa ini semacam penghinaan untuk dahiku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, yang membuat Sakura terpana. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah." katanya ragu-ragu, kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Yakin nggak ada apa-apa sama Hinata?"

"Keras kepala sekali, sih." kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Tetapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang lain yang seperti dia. Dia hebat."

"Kalian cocok." kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memukulkan kamusnya ke dahi Sakura dan kini lebih keras.

Sakura kembali memegang dahinya lalu berkata dengan sewot, "Apa-apaan, sih, Sasuke?!"

"Kubilang pikiranmu terlalu jauh." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Keras kepala."

"Heh, tuan muda!" kata Sakura tidak sabar.

"Hn, nona?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kamu terlihat berbeda." kata Sakura sambil terus menatap tanpa berkedip.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar.

"Tetapi yang seperti ini tidak jelek juga." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

BRAKK!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Tampak Naruto dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah yang serius membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar. "Mana Gaara?" tanyanya tajam saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Belum datang." kata Sakura.

"EH?! PERTANDINGAN KAN SEBENTAR LAGI?!" seru Naruto tidak sabar. Ia tampak frustasi. "Lee sudah ribut!"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Hinata juga belum datang." kata Sakura.

"Eeeh?! Dia juga?" seru Naruto semakin frustasi. Dia menjambak rambutnya. "Kau tahu? Seorang anggota basket tidak datang karena sakit! Dan Gaara tidak jelas keberadaannya. Untung Yahiko-senpai mau menggantikan seorang! Tapi kalau dua orang bagaimana?!"

"Ngga ada cadangan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Anak kelas 1 sedang karya wisata. Anak kelas 3 segan juga kami minta. Dan anak kelas 2, saat ditanya mereka bilang 'menonton lebih menarik.' Ngga bertanggungjawab, kan?"

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki di belakang Naruto. Naruto langsung berpaling dan begitu menyadari siapa yang mendekat, ia langsung melompat menjauhi pintu.

Sesuatu yang berkecepatan tinggi memasuki kelas dan menggebrak meja. "MANA GAARA?!" serunya keras.

Sasuke menyerengitkan alisnya sementara Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lee, tenanglah!" kata Sakura gusar. "Kami juga belum melihatnya."

"BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG?!" seru Lee histeris. "PERTANDINGAN YANG KUIDAMKAN!"

Sakura menutup telinganya, merasa volume dan nada suara Lee terlalu tinggi.

Langkah-langkah kecil kembali terdengar dari dekat pintu. Naruto yang tadi bersembunyi dari Lee dibalik meja guru, karena merasa telinganya tak akan kuat lagi mendengar satu pun ceramah dari Lee, mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang datang. Raut bahagia terukir di wajahnya saat ia tahu siapa yang datang. "Hinata!"

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Hinata. Tetapi semakin mendekat dia, semakin pelan langkahnya dan semakin memudar senyumannya.

Wajah Hinata bergitu sayu dan tampak kusut. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Ia terus menunduk dengan wajah kosong.

Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres. Begitu pula yang lainnya setelah mereka melihat wajah Hinata. Bahkan seorang Lee mendadak menjadi diam.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat.

Dia bisa melihat perban yang terikat di tangan Hinata, karena lengan bajunya yang panjang ia gulung naik.

Hinata makin menunduk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Air matanya keluar dan segera ia hapus dengan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak enak. Ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Gaara-kun." kata Hinata lirih. "Di rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri."

Mata mereka semua yang berada di situ kecuali Hinata membulat. Mereka bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata Hinata walau volumenya kecil.

Hening untuk beberapa lama. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Naruto ingin membuat cengiran sambil berkata 'Jangan bercanda hal seperti itu, Hinata' tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia tahu Hinata serius.

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. "Dia terluka sewaktu akan diculik." katanya sambil menahan diri agar tak terisak.

Mata Sasuke semakin melebar. Dia yang merupakan tuan muda keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya itu tentu mengerti maksud Hinata dengan sangat jelas. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan itu menyisakan sedikit trauma untuknya. Kemudian dia menangkap lebam pada lengan Hinata dan perbannya. "Kamu juga kena?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih tanpa emosi.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, kemudian badannya bergetar. "Tetapi Gaara-kun..." kata Hinata serak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dia..."

Sakura segera memeluk Hinata, membiarkannya menangis. Dan sebentar saja, baju Sakura sudah basah.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Gaara harus dijenguk." sambung Lee. Bagaimana pun dia sangat akrab sama Gaara saat SD. "Ayo!"

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Tetapi, suatu suara menginterupsi mereka. Suara yang tak terduga. "Pertandingannya..." kata Hinata lirih. Ia mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

Langsung, Lee dan Naruto terdiam.

"Kita tak bisa meninggalkan pertandingan ya..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi teman kan lebih penting daripada pertandingan!"

Hinata tampak ragu. "Kalau kalian tidak bertanding," kata Hinata lemah, tampaknya masih sangat sedih. "Untuk apa aku datang ke sini?"

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Er, baiklah." kata Naruto gugup. "Kita bertanding!"

"Tetapi siapa yang akan menggantikan Gaara?" kata Lee muram.

Naruto kemudian berkata dengan penuh keraguan, "Ini kan hanya latih tanding, bukan pertandingan sebenarnya. Ambil amatiran saja, nggak?"

Lee menggeleng. "Kita tidak boleh kalah!"

Hening. Kemudian mendadak, Naruto berpaling ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke menyadari ini dan dengan cepat berkata dengan nada datar, "Tidak."

"Sekali ini saja, Sasuke!" kata Naruto memohon.

"Kubilang tidak." kata Sasuke ketus.

Sakura dan Lee menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Gantikan Gaara, Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura tegas, seperti memerintah.

"Gaara sudah berjuang penuh semangat untuk hari ini." kata Lee dengan wajah serius.

Hinata sesegukan sebentar, sebelum berkata lirih, "Untuk Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun." Wajahnya masih merah karena baru saja menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengutarakan bantahan. "Baju." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Aku tak mungkin memakai baju ini."

Mendadak Lee kembali bersemangat. "Ada jersey cadangan!" serunya.

Naruto menatapnya. "Jersey yang salah buat karena namanya tidak tercetak itu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Bukannya bagus? Jadi Sasuke tidak akan disangka pemain lain." kata Lee. "Aneh, kan, kalau dia pakai jersey bernama Gaara?"

"Dimana disimpannya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Mendadak semangat dan kegembiraan Naruto dan Lee kembali jatuh. Wajah mereka kembali muram.

"Loker Gaara." kata Lee suram.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Ini salahnya kalau tim basket sekolah mereka tidak mempunyai cadangan yang banyak. Jika cadangan yang sedikit tidak ada mereka jadi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ada." kata Hinata mendadak.

Naruto, Lee dan Sasuke berpaling menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Jersey itu ada di loker Gaara-kun." lanjut Hinata, kemudian ia membongkar tasnya dan mengeluarkan serta mengacungkan sesuatu dengan wajah berseri-seri, walau kesedihan masih tersirat di matanya. "Dan kuncinya ada padaku."

...

"Pas sekali!" seru Sakura saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti. Di tangannya, sebuah kamera berwarna hitam menggantung. "Boleh kufoto?"

Sasuke segera mengerutkan dahi dan membuang muka, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang dari tadi diseret-seret Sakura secepat yang ia bisa.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka lagi dengan keras.

"Teme mana?" tanya Naruto yang juga baru keluar ruangan. "Dia kabur begitu saja setelah ganti baju."

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke pergi. Naruto langsung pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Tidak sopan!" kata Sakura sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo kita kejar!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan dirinya diseret Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak lama sampai mereka sudah kembali bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, sedangkan Hinata masih menerawang. Tampaknya ia tak sadar apa yang telah terjadi dan dimana dirinya. Dari tadi ia terus begitu.

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan prihatin. Hinata tampaknya sangat sedih. Bukannya mereka tidak sedih juga, tetapi jika mereka ikut berkabung, Hinata mungkin malah menjadi-jadi. Dirinya yang sekarang saja sudah begitu hampa. Lagian Sakura dan Naruto memang kurang mengerti soal culik-menculik. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampaknya memang berpengalaman dalam hal itu.

"Hinata." kata Sasuke mendadak.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar yang membuat Sasuke ingin memalingkan muka karena tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Kami akan berusaha memenangkannya untuk Gaara." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih berusaha menatap Hinata.

"Ya!" seru Naruto menyambung kata-kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Juga untukmu!

Mendadak Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata. "Jadi, jangan sedih ya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kemudian sebuah senyum yang sangat kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Makasih, semuanya."

Yang lain membalas senyumnya, walau mereka sadar bahwa Hinata belum sepenuhnya berada di situ bersama mereka.

...

Temari menatap Neji yang masih sibuk dengan handphone dan notes miliknya. Tangan gadis itu masih membelai-belai kepala Hanabi dengan frekuensi konstan, sementara anak yang masih kelas 5 SD itu masih terlelap di atas pahanya. Kankurou pun masih sama terlelapnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

Neji yang masih menunggu teleponnya tersambung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Moshi-moshi. Dengan pelatihan karate Matsuyama? Ini saya Hyuuga Neji. Saya ingin minta izin latihan karate untuk Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara selama 3 minggu. Ya. Nanti rencananya akan saya kabari lagi. Terima kasih."

Neji menutup teleponnya, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan notesnya dan mulai menekan nomor di ponselnya lagi. Temari baru saja akan bertanya saat Neji sudah kembali berbicara di telepon.

"Moshi-moshi. Dengan kursus musik Hatsuka? Saya Hyuuga Neji. Saya ingin meminta izin untuk les piano atas nama Hyuuga Hinata selama 2 minggu dan les gitar atas nama Sabaku Gaara selama 2 minggu juga. Ya. Nanti kemungkinan akan saya kabari lagi. Terima kasih."

Neji kembali menutup teleponnya, kemudian membuka notesnya lagi dan menekan sebuah nomor lagi. Temari mengerutkan dahi dan mulai membuka mulut, tetapi ia kalah lagi.

"Moshi-moshi. Saya ingin meminta dihubungkan kepada inspektur. Ya, terima kasih. Moshi-moshi. Pak inspektur, ini Hyuuga Neji. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya pada anda dan teman anda yang tadi. Apa sudah ada kabar? Belum? Mereka menolaknya? Baiklah. Nanti tolong dikabari lagi jika ada perkembangan. Terima kasih."

Neji menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali menekan nomor tertentu.

"Hei." kata Temari cepat sebelum Neji menekan tombol panggil. "Mau menelepon siapa lagi?"

Neji berpaling, tampaknya merasa terganggu. "Hiashi-sama." katanya singkat.

"Bersikaplah sopan sedikit." kata Temari sambil menatap Neji dengan kesal. Ada suatu arogansi dalam nadanya, juga keangkuhan. "Lagian kalau di telepon jam segini hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Teleponlah saat istirahat kecuali kalau mendesak."

Neji menatap mata gadis itu yang menyipit menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ia membalasnya dengan pandangan dingin. Tetapi karena kata-kata gadis itu benar. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau benar."

Temari tidak berkomentar. Dia masih menatap lurus Neji, walau sekarang mata gadis itu tidak lagi terlalu menyipit.

Neji memalingkan mukanya. Apa pun yang terjadi pada gadis itu bukan urusannya. Ada yang lebih penting untuk diurus.

"Hei."

Kembali terdengar suara gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nada angkuh. Neji tidak menggubrisnya, masih sibuk membolak-balik notes miliknya.

"Hei."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kini tidak seangkuh tadi. Neji cukup yakin gadis itu masih menatapnya.

"He..."

"Aku sudah mendengarmu." potong Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

Alis Temari menyerengit. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan gaya anak yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya itu. Sama sekali tidak ada respek.

"Kamu tidak sopan." kata Temari dingin.

"Bersikap sopan pada orang yang angkuh hanya akan menambah keangkuhannya." kata Neji sama dinginnya. "Tunjukkan sikap bahwa kamu pantas dihormati kalau mau."

Temari terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Mengapa kamu mengurusi Gaara sejauh itu?"

Mata Neji sedikit membelalak saat mendengarnya, kemudian kembali normal lagi. Dia masih terpaku pada bukunya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Jawab." kata Temari singkat.

Neji menghela napas. "Dia sahabat Hinata." katanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya masih terpaku pada bukunya tanpa berkedip.

Temari mengerutkan dahi. "Itu saja?"

Neji berhenti menatap bukunya, kemudian berpaling pada Temari. Dahinya ikutan berkerut. "Sama seperti Hinata, dia terasa seperti imouto-ku sendiri?" jawab Neji yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan balik. Kemudian melihat Temari menatapnya tajam, dengan nada santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia menambahkan, " Ah, otouto karena dia laki-laki, ya."

Temari menghilangkan segala macam kerutan dan tatapan tajam pada wajahnya. Dia tampak heran sekarang. "Seperti? Kusangka kalian adik kakak."

"Sepupu." kata Neji sambil menghela napas.

Temari tidak menjawab cukup lama, membuat Neji kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu seperti hendak bertanggungjawab atas segala keperluan Hinata-chan?" tanya Temari mendadak.

Pertanyaan ini kembali membuat Neji terkejut, walau ia segera menghilangkannya. "Aku ingin melakukannya. Itu saja." katanya datar.

"Itu tidak wajar." kata Temari tajam.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Alisnya terangkat.

"Sama sekali tidak." lanjut Temari sambil menatap mata Neji sedalam mungkin. "Kamu masih bocah. Dan kamu sudah berusaha bersikap sedewasa itu."

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang sok dewasa dan berpura-pura kuat tetapi menangis di belakang." kata Neji pedas.

"Hei! Kapan kamu...?" kata Temari terkejut.

"Saat kita makan-makan di rumahmu." potong Neji cepat.

"Kamu juga sama saja, kan?" kata Temari sambil terus menatap Neji. "Sekali-kali ingin juga bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Pentingkah?"

"Menurutku, ya." kata Temari sambil berpikir. "Ada beberapa kejadian dimana saat anak dipaksa untuk dewasa duluan, saat dewasa ia menyesal dan memimpikannya. Dan ia malah jadi suka bermain."

Neji terdiam cukup lama. Ia tahu kata-kata Temari benar karena ia pernah membaca artikel seperti itu. "Terus kamu mau menyuruhku main? Umurmu berapa memang?"

Sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Neji sebagai jawaban. Ia sangat terkejut kemudian mendapati sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Temari.

"Hei, ini rumah sakit, ja..." kata Neji.

Tetapi perkataannya terputus saat sebuah bantal mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

Neji geram, dia memungut bantal yang terjatuh dan melemparkannya ke Temari. Dan tak lama kemudian perang bantal pun tak terelakkan. Tetapi baik Hanabi maupun Kankurou tidak terbangun ditimpuk berapa kali pun. Dan Gaara masih terbaring dalam diam.

...

"Sasukeee! Berjuanglah!" seru Sakura keras, diikuti oleh anggota fans club yang lain.

Kalau Hinata disuruh jujur, ia ingin meminta mereka semua mengurangi tensi mereka yang kelewat tinggi. Mereka berteriak tanpa henti seolah itu wajar, yang berhasil menarik separuh atensi penonton lainnya dan membuat para penonton mulai tertarik untuk mengetahui manakah yang bernama Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke yang sedang berada di lapangan berusaha tampak cuek, walau sekali-kali ia akan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sekarang sudah babak keempat. Tim Naruto kalah 1 poin dari tim lawan. Tim lawan benar-benar kuat, membuat mereka kelabakan sendiri. Bahkan dari awal permainan, tim Oto lah yang berhasil merebut bola saat jump ball.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan cepat. Matanya terus mencari sosok teman setimnya. Tidak ada. Yang ada malah 4 orang lawan yang mengepungnya.

Lee masih berada di dekat ring basket lawan setelah shoot gagalnya tadi. Sesuatu yang sangat ia sesali karena sebelumnya semua shoot dalam pertandingan itu yang ia lakukan masuk. Kiba masih berada di tengah lapangan, berusaha mendekat. Sasuke berada tak jauh dari Kiba. Yahiko ada di dekat ring mereka untuk berjaga-jaga karena kalau bola di tangan Naruto berhasil direbut, tempat itu akan rawan.

Naruto terus berpikir. Ia sudah cukup lama memegang bolanya. Diliriknya papan waktu. Tinggal 30 detik lagi permainan selesai. Ia pun membuat keputusan nekat.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil melempar bolanya setinggi dan sejauh mungkin. Lemparan yang nekat tanpa arah yang jelas. Dan tidak diduga oleh siapa pun.

Sosok berambut biru kehitaman itu melesat dengan cepat. Melewati beberapa orang dan mencoba menangkap bola yang mulai jatuh bebas itu. Dan berhasil! Nyaris tepat sebelum bola itu menyentuh tanah. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha; refleknya sangat bagus.

Para lawan yang tadi terkekeh meremehkan kini mulai menegang kembali. Tadinya mereka pikir semuanya akan berjalan mudah karena waktu nyaris habis. Tanpa perhitungan panjang, mereka langsung mengepung Sasuke. Dan kini Sasukelah yang mulai tersudutkan. Ia mencoba mendribble bola itu ke arah ring lawan tetapi mendadak seseorang muncul di hadapannya. Ia melihat ke kirinya sambil memegang erat bola itu dan menghentikan dribble yang tadi ia lakukan. Tetapi di kirinya pun ada orang. Juga di belakangnya.

Ia mendecih. Harusnya ia mengambil jalur tengah lapangan, bukan tepi lapangan seperti ini.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kiba ada di dekatnya, tetapi lemparannya akan tertangkap lawan dalam jarak seperti itu. Yahiko mengambil jarak agak jauh, tetapi ia bisa menangkap ada yang diam-diam menjaganya. Lee paling dekat dengan ring lawan. Akan mudah tampaknya ia memasukkannya asal bola itu sampai di tangan Lee. Tetapi terlalu riskan karena di depannya ada orang juga.

"15 detik lagi!"

Waktu semakin mendesak. Selisih poin satu ini akan menyesakkan jika mereka kalah. Sasuke pun menangkap Naruto di kirinya. Agak jauh, tetapi masih dalam jarak tangkap. Tetapi jarak Naruto ke ring terlalu jauh, di luar garis tembak. Satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah melakukan three point jika ingin masuk, tetapi dari jarak sejauh ini bisakah?

"13 detik lagi!"

Masa bodoh. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan selangkah, lalu mendadak melempar bola ke Naruto. "Naruto!"

Para lawan yang terkecoh terkesima sesaat. Lalu saat bola itu telah mendarat di tangan Naruto, mereka segera berbalik ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"10 detik lagi!"

Naruto tahu ia akan diserbu. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai bersiap mendorong bola.

Salah satu lawan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi Naruto, tetapi bola itu sudah terlempar duluan.

"5 detik lagi!"

Bola itu nyaris mencapai ring. Lee yang berada di bawahnya sudah siap menangkap kalau-kalau olijuh.

"4 detik lagi!"

Bola itu sudah mencapai tepi ring.

"Tiga...!"

Bola itu berputar di tepi ring.

Bola itu kemudian semakin turun dan terjatuh melalui ring.

"Dua...!"

Kemudian melewati jaring dan memantul di lapangan sebanyak 3 kali sebelum akhirnya menggelending.

"MASUUUUUK!" seru komentator itu bersorak bahagia. "Skor 18-16. Pemenangnya adalah dari Konoha Middle School!"

Sorakan kemenangan terdengar dari barisan penonton. Para pemain masih terkesiap dan tidak bergeming, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sebuah senyum lebar perlahan muncul di bibir Naruto. Kemudian ia berteriak, "ALHAMDULILLAH MENANG! YEAAH!" sambil mengepalkan genggaman tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Lee, Kiba, dan Yahiko mendekatinya. Lee memberikan acungan jempol lengkap dengan senyum berkilaunya. Kiba ber-high five ria. Yahiko menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum puas.

Para pemain dari Oto Middle School mendekati mereka. Kabuto selaku ketua mereka menjabat tangan Naruto sambil berkata, "Kuakui kami kalah sekarang, tetapi di kejuaraan yang sebenarnya, kita lihat saja siapa yang unggul."

Naruto mengabaikan nada angkuh dan dingin pada suara Kabuto dan menjabat tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Yo, Makasih!"

Kemudian anggota yang lain hanya saling mengangguk. Mereka pun memisahkan diri. Tim Oto segera meninggalkan lapangan.

Karena ini hanya latih tanding antar sekolah, sama sekali tidak ada piala. Tetapi kehebohannya luar biasa. Dengan segera, para penonton membludak masuk ke arah lapangan untuk memberikan selamat. Sakura dengan sigap menyeret Hinata dan Ino mendekati tim basket itu.

"Selamat, ya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum berseri-seri. "Itu keren, lho, Naruto!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menepuk kupingnya. Apa ia salah dengar? Tampaknya tidak.

"Kamu bilang aku keren, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sakura tertawa. "Hanya yang tadi."

Ino sudah berlari ke arah Yahiko dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Yahiko. Kemudian mereka berdua sudah sibuk sendiri sampai datang teman-teman yang lain menyelamati Yahiko.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tampaknya euforia ini tidak terlalu mempengaruhinya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata lalu berkata sambil nyengir lebar, "Menang, kan, Alhamdulillah? Hehehe."

Hinata terkejut sejenak karena mendadak diajak bicara. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "A.. Ano... Se... Selamat, ya, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar. "Makasih, Hinata!" katanya sambil cengengesan.

Kiba muncul di belakang Naruto. "Ada ucapan selamat untukku?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ano... Selamat, ya, Kiba-kun!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mendadak nimbrung lagi, "Kamu juga harus mengucapkannya pada Sasuke."

Sakura mendadak muncul di belakang Hinata, dengan rombongan anggota FC di belakangnya. "Mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Semuanya langsung menatap ke sekeliling mereka, mencari keberadaan pemuda Uchiha itu. Tidak ada.

Kemudian Naruto mendadak berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang. Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba ingin memanggil dan mengejarnya, tetapi sosok itu sudah menghilang dalam banjir manusia di lapangan itu. Jadi, mereka hanya saling pandang-pandangan saja sebelum Sakura mendadak mencibir.

"Kebiasaan, deh." kata Sakura kesal.

...

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Naruto saat menatap temannya itu sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah dalam posisi membelakanginya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dia masih saja berdiri tegak di sana.

Aneh. Padahal volume segitu cukup untuk memanggil Sasuke biasanya. "SASUKE!" ulang Naruto dengan volume jauh lebih keras.

Sasuke masih juga tidak bereaksi, dia masih berdiri tegak di sana. Kemudian, perlahan tangan kirinya memegang dinding.

Naruto mendekatinya, heran. "Hei, Sasuke." katanya setelah berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya bereaksi. Ia berpaling menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sewot. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke arah depan dan berjalan cepat.

Naruto segera mengejarnya. "SASUKE!" serunya. Ia berusaha menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." kata Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Yang lain menunggumu di luar tahu!" seru Naruto tak sabar. "Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino... Dan, ah, anggota FCmu itu!"

"Biarkan saja. Aku malas melihat anggota FC itu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Anggota basket yang lain juga akan mencarimu jika mereka sudah selesai diberi ucapan selamat." kata Naruto lagi.

"Biarkan saja." kata Sasuke. "Lalu mengapa kamu mengikutiku?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu. "Me... Menemanimu?" katanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan reflek Naruto juga berhenti. Lalu Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku mau ke toilet tahu." kata Sasuke kesal, kemudian segera berjalan lagi dan berbelok ke arah toilet.

Naruto tetap pada tempatnya, dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung.

Sementara Sasuke, ia berhenti di depan wastafel. Ia segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memencet nomor tertentu dengan cepat. Tetapi saat ia sedang menunggu jawaban, ia bisa mendengar suara dari depan pintu toilet, membuat ia mengerutkan dahi sendiri seolah berpikir. Kemudian terdengar jawaban dari teleponnya dan Sasuke kembali fokus pada panggilannya.

"Assa..."

"Itachi-nii, sekarang." kata Sasuke cepat.

"Hah? Ap.."

"Sekarang." potong Sasuke lagi. "Aku malas ke sekolah hari Senin. Sakura dan Ino..."

Terdengar suara kikikan dari telepon. "Tandanya kamu menang? Selamat, ya. Alhamdulillah deh."

"Sekarang, ya, Itachi-nii." kata Sasuke.

"Hei, kamu tidak har..."

"Sekarang, kumohon." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi alasannya bukan itu saja, kan? Ada apa se..."

"Kumohon." ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Tidak terdengar jawaban untuk beberapa detik. Yang ada malah suara ramai yang menjadi latar belakang.

"Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kamu bertanggung jawab untuk ujianku, Sasuke. Dan rapat OSISku sekarang." kata Itachi akhirnya

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Kemudian panggilan terputus. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dan sesegera mungkin pulang. Kalau bisa, jangan temui siapa pun. Termasuk anggota basket lainnya dan klub surat kabar, dan yang paling ia ingin hindari, fans club yang merupakan karya tanpa guna Sakura dan Ino.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, memikirkan hari-jari damai yang akan menemaninya.

* * *

Jreeng! Chapter 9! Updatenya lama ya? Hahahaha. Sebenernya udah agak lama selesai sampai bagian neji sama temari hanya saja aku cukup lama menuliskan soal basket. Itu... Agak sulit? Cara mendeskripsikannya kurang ngeh awalnya. Alhamdulillah jadi jugaa.

Sebenernya ini fic ada rencana kupublish tanggal 23. Tapii karena aku udah publish yang kinjirareta asobi gajadi yang ininyaa. Maaf ya lamaa.

Dan mengenai nasib Gaara selanjutnya, itu buat aku galau hahahaha. Sebenernya Alhamdulillah udah ada rencana, terus mendadak kepikiran gimana kalau kubuat sehat, meninggal, koma terus, amnesia, atau cacat permanen(?) Bagusnya gimana menurut kalian?

Dan mengenai nasib Gaara selanjutnya, itu buat aku galau hahahaha. Ngga tau mau kubuat sehat, meninggal, koma terus, amnesia, atau cacat permanen(?) Tapi masing-masing udah kebayang insyaAllah lanjutannyaa. Walau bakal beda jauh jalan ceritanya nanti. Menurut readers bagusnya yang mana? Secara garis besar sih Alhamdulillah udah ada rencana, tetapi ingin tahu pendapat kalian aja.

Lalu, aku kembali menulis soal ninja Oto. Tadinya mau pakai akatsuki, tapi anggota akatsukinya kubuat beda-beda umurnya. Mana Yahiko di tim konoha. Itachi kakak Sasuke. Sasori di Suna. Yah, intinya ngga bisa. Terus kepikiran buat ninja iwagakure. Tapi gimana versi mudanya akatsuchi, onoki, sama kurotsuchi ga kebayang. Ngga jadi deh. Terus ninja kumogakure. Sama aja. Raikage tuh juga ga kebayang. Hmmm.

Thanks for Allah SWT, Yukori Kazaqi, Nivellia Neil, Gaanata-chan, flowers lavender, Penelopi, Riz Riz 21, Lightning chrome, Chefty Clouds, Lavender bhity-chan, Guest, Dark Nivarox, Light, Natsuyakiko32, Moyahime and all readers

Balasan review :

Yukori Kazaqi : Yah, karena itu Sasuke. Isinya semacam itulah... Nanti akan dibahas kok rencananya. Tolong ditunggu yaaa

Nivellia Neil : Nggak apa-apa kok :) yang penting udah ngereview lagi, kan? Ahahaha. Iyaa, mereka kompak, ya? Daripada jenius aku lebih suka bilang rajin, walau emang IQ mereka kubuat tinggi. Materinya ga berani kubuat terlalu rumit karena mereka masih SMP. Dia main basket kok disinii! :) soal Gaara belum ada kepastian. Maunya Gaara gimana?

Gaanata-chan : oke sippoo :) kuusahakan yaa. Em, antara iya sama nggak. Berhubungan tapi ga berhubungan(?) Oke gajelas-_- lihat saja kelanjutannyaa. Kamu berharap dia amnesia ya? Nivellia-chan maunya sehat kayaknya tuh. Lihat nanti readers maunya gimana dan aku moodnya gimana. Kasih saran aja :)

Flowers lavender : makasiiih. Makasih banyak :) hahaha okee. Semoga aja kerasa tegangnyaa. Jadi Gaaranya mau kayak gimana? Ntar kalau Gaara mati mungkin bakal gitu endingnya. Oke deh, flo-chan :)

Penelopi : Jadi ragu Sasuhina atau Gaahina yaa? Hahahaha. Bukannya nggak jealous tapi yaa ngga bisa berbuat banyak. Belum sempat kutulis karena Gaaranya udah ga sadar duluan. Ngga tau bakal kutulis ngganyaa

Riz Riz 21 : GAARA-KUN! #ikut-ikutan mendramatiskan juga. Hahaha. Terimakasih Riz-senpaii. Iya kakak aja! Kan pas kemarin kakak udah lebih banyak ceritanya dari akuuu :) sama-sama. Kakak juga keep reading ya :D

Lightning chrome : Haha. Iyaa. Makasih banyak kaaak :)) seneng aku(?) Bahagia(?) Alhamdulillah! Iyaaa. Dari dulu aku suka darker than night. Aku malah sampe baca chapter 8 beberapa kali soalnya belum berlanjut juga ceritanya. Samasamaaa :)

Cheftyclouds : kakak! Makasih banyaaaak! Aku seneeeng! Bangeet! Reviewnya lengkap banget sampai per chapter. Makasih ya kak :) sama favenya jugaa. Makasiiih okee sudah kuduga chapter awal itu emang lamban alurnya. Tapi kupikir itu penting. Aku males buat flashback. Yang chapter 8 itu flashbacknya aja aku bingung nulis dimana. Alhamdulillah jadi juga sih... Sasuke suka ngga ya sama Hinata? Malah nanya balik aku._. Tapi ya aku memang pengen ngebuat Sasuke kutu buku setelah banyak fic yang menonjolkan dia di olahraga, jenius tapi pemalas atau tipe bad boy. Interpretasi ku gini, kalau di akademi ninja dia suka berlatih kalau dia masuk sekolah dia harusnya suka belajar(?) Atau ini kesimpulan yang salah? Hmmmm. Hahaha ngga tau deh. Oke satu lagi pendukung Gaara hidup!

Well, that's all! Tolong di review yaa. Segala macam kritik, komentar dan saran yang membangun. Kalau ada yang mau memberi saran bagaimana cerita ini berlanjut juga boleh. Siapa tahu pas. Sipp, keep reading yaa :)


End file.
